<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Alternate Turn of Events by ClicheAly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470818">An Alternate Turn of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheAly/pseuds/ClicheAly'>ClicheAly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cliche's Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate - Freeform, Dust is such an innocent bean, Gen, Ink is a dictator, Ink is evil, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheAly/pseuds/ClicheAly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to From Murder to Dust in which Dust does not save Error from prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cliche's Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - Sticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is meant to be a side to a different story, but I'll summarize the setting here if you just want to read this. </p><p>Ink has established a dictatorship over the multiverse.</p><p>Nightmare's gang was executed five years beforehand. </p><p>Dusttale had a reset. </p><p>Dust joins the resistance that is led by his (now alive) brother, Papyrus.</p><p>Dust attempts to rescue Error, who has been imprisoned for the past five years under Ink's rule.</p><p>Dust trips.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tripped.</p><p>I fell as silently as I could, hoping to not alert Error's heightened sense of hearing, but it didn't work out as I'd hoped. He heard me, and he quickly turned to help me up; I could barely find the strength to <em>move,</em> let alone <em>run</em> more. Even the <em>kid</em> looked distraughtly at my condition. Unfortunately, the guards quickly caught up with us, and we were surrounded. </p><p>We had failed.</p><p>"Good job!" Ink smirked. "You practically locked your own cage again, Error; compassion is a <em>weakness."</em></p><p>Error sighed; he wasn't escaping today.</p><p>"Take the prisoner back to his cell, lock the child with the others, and bring the skeleton to the interrogation room; I'd like to have a little <em>chat</em> with him." Ink ordered.</p><p>"Yes, Sir." The guards did as they were told, and our group was separated; that wasn't good.</p><p>The kid was teleported away from us quickly, and rather <em>forcefully;</em> they were a pretty tough kid, but the guards were stronger. Error and I didn't receive the luxury of teleportation, instead being walked back through the hallway. Since I had used virtually <em>all</em> of my energy, I didn't have to walk; I was instead dragged across the sharp rock floor, and it didn't exactly feel great. Error's sadness was evident: he had been locked away all this time, just to see another failed escape attempt. I felt <em>so</em> sorry that I had ruined the escape; if I had fallen softer, or even just <em>kept running,</em> maybe things would have been different..our situation was <em>my</em> fault, and nobody else's. I should have done <em>something!</em> I eventually went unconscious as we continued our trek through the hallway, but I refused to enjoy my dusty nightmare; I messed up what could have been our <em>only</em> chance, and I did it in the <em>worst</em> way possible. Now we were <em>all</em> captured. If it was only <em>me,</em> maybe the others would have been able to <em>do</em> something, but all I'd done was make a mess of it. Ink would probably kill me, and I wouldn't come back again. I worried about Papyrus; what would <em>he</em> have thought? I didn't know. When I finally awoke, I found myself in a room similar to the interrogation room I was familiar with, but there were a few differences: there were weapons lining the walls, and my feet and hands weren't restrained. Ink sat across from me.</p><p>"So." Ink began. <em>"Sans, </em>is it?"</p><p>"Once.." I hadn't looked up; I couldn't bring myself to look <em>anyone</em> in the eyes after my failure.</p><p>"You made it pretty far; I'm impressed. For a moment, I <em>almost </em>thought you would make it. Fortunately for <em>me,</em> you <em>didn't.</em> Are you part of the resistance?" </p><p>"Perhaps.."</p><p>"Partially?"</p><p>"That term would fit it better.."</p><p>"I see. Your plan was to send a Sans and a child to rescue the prisoner, correct?"</p><p>"That's obvious.."</p><p>"You must be <em>strong</em> for them to select <em>you;</em> perhaps you volunteered for a sacrificial mission, willing to rescue him at <em>all costs?"</em></p><p>"If it came to that.."</p><p>"Indeed. I bet you would make a <em>great</em> addition to my army."</p><p>"I'm not joining any <em>army.</em> I came to do <em>one</em> thing, and I <em>failed;</em> that <em>doesn't</em> mean I'm switching sides."</p><p>"Interesting. I've heard that from <em>so many</em> of my loyal soldiers. Tell me: are you <em>aware</em> of how I run my empire?"</p><p>"Not particularly.."</p><p>"You must be new, then. Since it looks like you're going to get a <em>firsthand experience,</em> I'll tell you! Determined children are <em>much</em> too rambunctious to keep in their AUs, so I simply lock them in a prison. The inhabitants are allowed to live quite a free and peaceful life without resets..that is..<em>if they obey.</em> A strict set of guidelines is enforced over AUs, preventing rebellion on a massive scale. For extra protection, I take the judge of the AU, which is typically a Sans, such as yourself, and make them a part of my army. But how would you control them, you ask? Wonderful question! I have the unique power to alter <em>code;</em> you probably have <em>no idea</em> what that is, but I won't ruin it for you. I change it, quite simply, so that they <em>have</em> to follow my orders, or their brother <em>instantly dies!</em> Doesn't that sound <em>fun?</em> It does to <em>me!"</em></p><p>"You're <em>sick."</em> I was disgusted by Ink's sense of humor.</p><p>"So I <em>am!"</em> Ink laughed heartily. "Anyway, Sans, do you have a nickname? If not, I'll give you an appropriate title."</p><p>"I don't want your titles, and I'm <em>not</em> joining your army!"</p><p>"You can say that <em>all</em> you <em>want,</em> but it changes <em>nothing." </em>Ink reached across the table.</p><p>"Hey!" I tried to keep Ink from pulling my hood up, but I didn't quite succeed.</p><p><em>"What?"</em> Ink seemed shocked. <em>"Dust?"</em></p><p>Contrary to my predictions, Ink began to laugh. He <em>laughed</em> upon revealing my identity.</p><p>"I <em>killed </em>you!" Ink laughed even more. "And you're <em>back!</em> Oh, this is <em>too</em> good! You know <em>what?"</em></p><p>I remained silent; now was not the time for talking.</p><p>"I'm going to clear my schedule!" Ink chuckled. "This is <em>rich!"</em></p><p>Ink stood from his seat and walked to the back of the room, giving the door a few knocks. It opened quickly to reveal a guard; he seemed frightened of Ink.</p><p>"Y-yes, Sir?" The guard was definitely afraid. </p><p>"Have him taken to my quarters, <em>quickly!" </em>Ink emphasized.</p><p>"Y-yes, Sir!"</p><p>Soon after that, Ink left the room, and the guard called an escort. After he had finished that, he walked over to me.</p><p>"He doesn't usually take prisoners to his room unless he regards them as special.." The guard started. "What did <em>you</em> try to do?"</p><p>"I tried to save Error..and I messed up <em>right</em> at the end.." I sighed.</p><p>"Oh..that would make you special. What's your name?"</p><p>"Dust."</p><p>"Dust? You mean as in <em>the</em> Dust from <em>Nightmare's gang?"</em></p><p>"Yep.."</p><p>"Oh my gosh! You're like, <em>heroes!</em> Everybody thought you were executed..<em>weren't you?"</em></p><p>"We <em>were..</em>my universe reset..that doesn't make much of a difference, now, I guess.."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I wish you good luck in whatever faces you! Ink can be...<em>cruel."</em></p><p>"Thanks.."</p><p>"I should..get back now. It was awesome talking to you!"</p><p>"Same to you."</p><p>The guard quickly returned to his post, and he was just in time, too; two more guards entered the room soon after and took firm grips on my arms. I didn't struggle; I wouldn't try to escape when I knew that Error was still trapped. As I was walked through the large hallways, I wondered what Papyrus was doing; he's the best. He and Chara were probably already working on a backup plan, or they could have been working on finding a power source for Last Hope; they would <em>no doubt</em> bring the others back to complete the rescue! I was <em>sure</em> that Paps would find a way to <em>succeed</em> where I <em>failed!</em> He's the best, after all, and he could do <em>anything</em> better than me! When we reached our destination, the guards opened a door to a rather large room, decorated mostly with paint; the majority of it was red - I really hoped it was paint. Ink was lying on a painted bed, awaiting our arrival; he seemed overjoyed. I would have bet he wouldn't have had that smirk on his face if Error <em>did</em> escape. When we entered the room, the guards kept me standing by the door as Ink silently dismissed them; I was left alone with him again. When we were definitely alone, he sat up and smiled at me; I wondered what he was planning.</p><p>"Dust." Ink said. "Come over here."</p><p>"I don't see why I should." I wasn't stupid. </p><p>"You don't have a choice. If I'm going to inflict pain on you, <em>which I probably am, </em>don't you think it would be better for you to just <em>get over here?"</em></p><p>I crossed my arms and decided to give in; Ink was right, unfortunately. I walked over to his bed, where he forced me onto the ground; I didn't find it wise to fight him. </p><p>"Good!" Ink was pleased. "Now...what do I do when one of the first people I ever hated shows up, and I have <em>nothing</em> to worry about? Turn him into a guard? No, that wouldn't be any fun..I have no leverage, anyway. Hmm..what's something that everyone <em>hates?</em> Feelings..pity..<em>no.</em> Oh! I know! Everybody hates <em>pain!</em> What <em>better </em>to do than make you <em>suffer?"</em></p><p>"Let Error go." I suggested.</p><p><em>"No." </em>Ink was stern. "I think I'll use you as a plaything..that seems to suit my needs <em>perfectly!"</em></p><p>"Maybe <em>not</em> do that?"</p><p>"Oh, you're just <em>nervous!</em> Don't worry, Dust! We'll have <em>lots </em>of fun together, and I can introduce you to your new best friend!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Oh, you haven't met him yet! I forgot! Let me <em>introduce</em> you!" Ink unsheathed his paintbrush. "His name..is <em>Pain."</em></p><p>The second he said that, Ink swung his brush at me hard enough to send me flying across the room; I certainly felt pain from that. As soon as I had risen to my feet, Ink had made his way across the room and began to batter me more with his brush; I had a feeling that this would become normal. Ink continued his rampage for over three hours, breaking several of my bones and leaving me essentially crippled; Ink enjoyed that. One of my legs had been severely broken, hindering my ability to walk; the rest of my bones were intact enough to move, but I didn't see a bright future for them. When Ink finished his spree, he sat on the floor beside me, smiling. </p><p>"That was fun, wasn't it?" Ink asked. </p><p>"No.." I felt horrible.</p><p>"Well, maybe you'll change your mind tomorrow; I'll use <em>paint,</em> then. Have you ever tasted paint?"</p><p>I shook my skull.</p><p>"It's really <em>quite</em> the experience!" Ink giggled, holding up one of his vials. "Would you like to <em>try</em> it?"</p><p>"No." I had felt Ink's paint before in battle; it wasn't pleasant.</p><p>"Suit yourself, but tomorrow, you won't <em>get</em> this choice." Ink began to sip some paint.</p><p>"Why are you even keeping me <em>here?</em> Wouldn't I be better off in a prison cell?"</p><p>"No, silly! You're my new <em>toy,</em> and my toys get to stay <em>right</em> where I can see them!"</p><p>"What are you planning?"</p><p>"Hmm..the way <em>I</em> see it, you stay here until I get <em>bored</em> of you - and <em>trust me, </em>I don't get bored easily. During your stay here, most of your time will be spent in pain, which is unavoidable. I figure that first, a sense of normalcy will begin to grow; our pattern will be quite simple. Second, your will will break; that may take some time, but we'll get there. Third happens right after your will breaks: you start to become afraid of me; it's only natural. Fourth, you develop a healthy fear of me, and at that point, you begin to plead for mercy; it <em>won't</em> be given to you. Fifth, your fear grows to be quite extensive, and you are willing to <em>beg</em> for me to stop, which I <em>may</em> respond to - I like it when people beg. Sixth, you begin to realize that it's hopeless to beg and plead, at which point, you merely scream and hope it ends soon. Seventh, you lose all sense of hope, and <em>that</em> is what we're trying to accomplish. I've never <em>seen</em> someone who's lost all hope, but I'm willing to put <em>you </em>in that situation. If there <em>is</em> an eighth, it could be a variety of things; we'll just have to see! Does <em>that</em> answer your question?"</p><p>I was a bit shaken by that answer; Ink seemed to realize that.</p><p>"Hmm. I guess it <em>is</em> a bit much..my <em>last</em> toy virtually passed out when I told him..he only lived until stage three. I <em>know</em> what you're thinking: 'Am <em>I</em> going to die?'  Well, the simple answer is <em>yes.</em> Don't worry, though: I've got it <em>all</em> figured out. When you eventually die, I'll send you to your AU, and I'll force a reset! You'll soon come back to life, and we can continue! Of course, I know that you probably have some wonders about your AU; at the moment, we're setting the rules in Dusttale, and pretty soon, it'll be <em>completely </em>under my control! To purge any wonders you may have, you will be allowed to roam your AU freely for <em>one hour</em> every time you die! Consider it a gift for being my toy! After the hour, you will be tracked down and returned here, where we will continue our experiment. Does that make sense?"</p><p>I nodded; there wasn't anything else to do.</p><p>"You're <em>much</em> more helpful than my last toy; I'm sure the guards will <em>love</em> you." Ink grinned. "Speaking of guards.."</p><p>The moment he said that, there was a knock on the door; that was confusing and weird. He left me on the floor and answered the door; a few guards were bid to walk in. Ink began to tell them about me and how I was his "new toy," which seemed to sadden them; they obviously didn't want to see anybody in pain. They were ordered to spread the word; I hardly saw a need. When they left, Ink opened some curtains; they blended in so well with the paint that I didn't even <em>notice</em> them. There was a crescent moon looking into the colorful bedroom, and the stars twinkled brightly; they reminded me of my family. They reminded me of the family I failed to save. Error was still locked up, and it was all <em>my </em>fault..Papyrus was probably worried about us; we had failed the mission, and now we were worse off than ever. If Ink wasn't there to watch me, I would have cried; I <em>wanted</em> to cry, but I had to stay strong. I had <em>hope,</em> and that was the best thing to keep close in bad situations; I just hoped I didn't lose it like Ink wanted me to. After Ink had gotten his fill of stars, he closed the curtains and walked over to me. </p><p>"It's night." Ink stated the obvious. "Night means go to bed. Now sleep; you're going to need your rest for tomorrow!"</p><p>After Ink said that, he walked to a lightswich, and the room suddenly became darker; he climbed into his painted bed and left me to sleep on the floor. I didn't mind the dark, really, but the floor was hard, and the dried paint gave it a rather uncomfortable texture; I couldn't argue if I <em>wanted </em>to.</p><p>I could only hope, and that was what I did.</p><p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p><p>Dust bean fail :(</p><p>Imma warn you now. Dusty ain't gonna be met with fluff for like...*time insert here*</p><p>Thanks for reading my unaccomplished writing!</p><p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - And</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been in Ink's custody for three weeks by this time, and I was starting to understand what he meant when he told me his plan. The sense of normalcy had already settled; it was <em>normal</em> for me to expect pain on a daily basis. The next step unsettled me, however; I didn't <em>want</em> my will to break, but I wasn't sure if I had a <em>choice.</em> Ink seemed to enjoy making me yell out in pain, which I didn't fully understand, but I couldn't question it. I had no place to question things anymore; I had failed my family, and that was the worst thing I could have <em>ever</em> done. All of my hope rested on Papyrus; he's the best, and if <em>anyone</em> could rescue Error, it was him. Paps would save Error; I was sure of it. As for me, I would see what happened; I hoped that Papyrus would come for me, but I would understand if he didn't. I was a failure, and I didn't deserve rescuing..I didn't even deserve <em>Paps.</em> I woke up rather early in the morning, being greeted by aching red bones; Ink really liked to use <em>red paint </em>when torturing me - I was starting to dislike that color. When I opened my eyesockets, Ink noticed Ink climbing out of his bed; he always got up early; when he had finished his morning routine, he picked up his brush, which was beside his bed, and walked over to me. He knelt down to see that I was already awake; that pleased him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dust!" Ink greeted. "Did you have a pleasant rest?"</p>
<p>I said nothing; I had barely spoken for about two weeks when Ink was present.</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a 'Yes, Ink! I had a <em>wonderful</em> rest!'" Ink giggled. "Anyway, I have a <em>bit</em> of work to do today before we start, which means you're getting a babysitter. Understand?"</p>
<p>I nodded; he had done this before, and it was useless to argue. </p>
<p>"Good!" Ink grinned. "You're such a <em>compliant</em> toy; I like that. I'll be back later, bye!" </p>
<p>At this, Ink stood and walked to the door; I wished I could reach it, but Ink had made a point of breaking both of my legs to prevent that action. Instead, I just lay on the floor as he called a guard to watch me. The guards seemed to pity me; I didn't deserve that. They were really nice when they had some time alone with me, and I enjoyed their company; it seemed that they needed attention, and I was in a position where it was easy to listen to their problems to get my mind off of my pain. Of course, a portion of the guards weren't as kind as the others; there were different ranks of guards, and the highest ones joined Ink <em>willingly</em> when they had the choice. <em>They</em> were the cruel ones, and Ink had no qualms against them taking anger out on <em>me;</em> as far as <em>he</em> was concerned, it simply furthered his experiment when he was absent. I didn't even feel like a <em>person </em>anymore..I was just a punching bag. When the guard came, I was relieved; he was a lower rank, which meant he had a higher chance of being nice. He came over and sat next to me with a soft smile brightening his expression; he was certainly nice.</p>
<p>"Heya." The guard helped me sit up; my entire body ached. </p>
<p>"Th-thanks.." I winced a bit when my legs settled.</p>
<p> "No problem. Are you feeling okay? Do you want something to drink? From what <em>I've</em> heard, maybe some <em>water</em> would be a nice change?"</p>
<p>"W-well.." I coughed up some paint; that had been happening recently. "M-maybe a little.."</p>
<p>"Here, take as much as you want." The guard helped me drink some water; it got the taste of paint out of my mouth, and <em>that</em> was a <em>miracle.</em> "The name's Fell; we've met before.."</p>
<p>"I r-remember.."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for what I did..if it wasn't for <em>me,</em> maybe none of this would've happened.."</p>
<p>"Y-you don't have t-to be s-sorry..it w-wasn't your f-fault.."</p>
<p>"I <em>witnessed</em> in the trial. I <em>led</em> the group that used you as a bargaining chip. I <em>laughed</em> when you were dead. If anything, I had as much to do with it as <em>Ink."</em></p>
<p>"N-no..it w-wasn't anyone's..<em>agh!"</em> A surge of pain flew through my body, making me whimper.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?!"</p>
<p>I couldn't speak; the pain was too much at the moment. I felt tears running down my skull as Fell tried to comfort me; it didn't do much, but it was a nice gesture. When I had calmed down, Fell told me of things that had happened in my absence, such as <em>how</em> Ink took control and the small resistance against him. Apparently, Ink began conquering newer universes first, while nobody was looking. From there, he began his army. Every judge was offered the choice to join him willingly, but few were willing to help a tyrant - unless they were corrupt; in effect, only the meanest judges received a high rank. Their perks included: free roam of the multiverse, localized power over select areas, access to secret information, ability to request Ink's presence for personal matters, ability to issue orders to a maximum of one hundred lower guards, ability to deal out punishments for misconduct, and the one that I hated the <em>most:</em> ability to request access to Ink's current <em>"toy."</em> There were probably more perks, but Fell wasn't aware of them; when given the choice, he declined without hesitation. He said he didn't regret his decision <em>one bit, </em>and I didn't blame him. </p>
<p>As for the resistance, my brother was one of the leaders; he's the best. He opposed Ink from the beginning, and, having had ties with Nightmare's gang, he had a great enough influence to get on Ink's nerves. Chara preferred to stay unknown, and that was fine with everyone else; a secret ally was another card in the deck. The other leaders of the resistance included Classic, the original Sans, and Dream, and two other influential members were the Outertale brothers. Fell <em>himself</em> used to support it greatly, but he was captured and his code was changed when he tried to rescue Error; he said that I got farther than <em>he</em> did, with his plan only getting halfway down the hallway. When Fell finished telling me about the state of the multiverse, Ink opened the door; that was all the peace I would receive today. Fell was quickly dismissed, and I was left alone with my captor. He skipped over to me, grinning widely; he alway grinned like that when he was about to inflict pain on me. Before he began, he knelt down to my level and decided to taunt me a bit; he liked to do that.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dust!" Ink unsheathed his brush prematurely. "I have nothing to do for the rest of the day! Do you know what <em>that </em>means?"</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p>"It means that I get to spend the rest of the day with <em>you!" </em>Ink seemed to think that that was a good thing. "That should give us..oh, I'd say..<em>twelve hours?"</em></p>
<p>I wanted to leave.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" Ink received no reply. "I'll take that as an 'I'm <em>so</em> ready, I want to feel <em>twice</em> the pain as you usually give me!' Aren't <em>you</em> eager? Well, I'll just have to take you up on <em>that!"</em></p>
<p>True to his word, Ink made <em>sure</em> that he doubled the pain factor; I was screaming louder than I ever had. He started with his brush, as always, and he managed to break my right arm to a point of immobility; I guess I should have considered myself lucky that I was left handed. Unlike humans, skeletons could move broken bones, but if they were hurt enough, they could be considered immobile; my left arm was only <em>slightly</em> broken, meaning I still had mobility. Of course, broken legs were harder to deal with, since they couldn't handle much weight if they were fractured. After three hours of battering, Ink stopped. He then walked over to his bed and reached under it, pulling out a box of paint cans; he stored paint, apparently, and he found it useful to keep it in an easily accessible area. I dreaded what would happen next as he carried a few cans over to me; before I could do anything, Ink grabbed the back of my skull and pulled it back with haste, producing a crack from my neck - that hurt. When my skull was in position, he began to pour paint into my mouth, forcing out both screaming and coughing; he didn't seem to care that I could choke. He continued this for the remaining nine hours - he had a <em>lot</em> of paint - and by the end of it, I could practically <em>feel</em> my will wanting to break. When he <em>finally</em> finished, he took a seat next to me as I regained my senses.</p>
<p>"That was exhilarating!" Ink chuckled before glaring at me. "You're wasting perfectly good paint; <em>swallow</em> it, don't spit it out!"</p>
<p>I completely ignored that advice, coughing as hard as I could in an attempt to rid myself of as much of it as possible. In response to that, Ink took his brush and slammed the back of my skull, making his point <em>quite</em> clear; I stopped coughing and swallowed the vile substance. </p>
<p>"That's better." Ink was pleased. "Now, it's bedtime. Get some rest, Dust; we have another big day tomorrow!"</p>
<p>Ink decided to let me go to sleep without any further pain; he occasionally knocked me out just to stop my whimpering so <em>he</em> could get some sleep. I curled up as well as I could on the wet floor, hoping to fall asleep sooner rather than later in hopes that I'd be able to escape the pain quicker. When I descended into my dusty nightmare, some of the pain was indeed relieved, but a lot of it seeped through; I could live with it if it was lessened. I spent my night wondering how Paps was doing; he's the best, and I really hoped he would save Error - and me, too. The longer I was in Ink's hold, the more I wanted to escape. The night flew by rather quickly, and before I knew it, I was being rudely awoken by Ink's ruthless shaking. I ignored it as best as I could, but I responded pretty fast when he began to hit me with his paintbrush, opening my eyesockets in a flash.</p>
<p><em>"There</em> we go!" Ink sat beside me. "Guess what!"</p>
<p>"Wha..what?" I was still half asleep. </p>
<p>"Today's the day you get <em>fed,</em> silly!" Ink held up a plate; I was only fed every three days, but he took my magic deficiency into account - he didn't want me to die <em>too</em> easily. "Eat up!"</p>
<p>I wasted little time in beginning to eat; he only gave me five minutes to finish, which meant I would have to savor it later. I finished within my time period, and Ink seemed <em>proud.</em></p>
<p>"That's a wonderful job, Dust!" Ink paused for a moment. "Dust..y..<em>Dusty.</em> I like the sound of that.."</p>
<p>"D-don't c-call me that.." I was reminded of Killer; he was the one who gave me the nickname, and he was <em>gone.</em></p>
<p>"Oh? Do you have a <em>problem</em> with it?"</p>
<p>"I-it just.."</p>
<p>"It <em>reminds</em> you of someone, <em>doesn't it?"</em> Ink laughed. "Well, it seems to bring you pain..<em>mental pain. </em>I think I'll call you that from <em>now</em> on!"</p>
<p>I didn't know why, but I simply cried; I missed my family, and Ink was <em>not</em> a good replacement. </p>
<p>"It's settled then; I'll continue calling you Dusty!"</p>
<p>Ink started his torturing soon after that, and I only missed my family more; I hoped Paps and Chara could find a way to use Last Hope, because even if they were merely <em>alive,</em> it would have lifted my spirits so much. The day went on slowly, and every second felt like an <em>eternity;</em> Ink had a way of making that happen. I wondered if Error had to go through torture as well; I hoped he didn't. Perhaps Ink would let me see him sometime; I could apologize then. I didn't have time to apologize in the hallway, and I <em>really</em> wanted to let Error know that I was <em>so</em> sorry for ruining his chances at freedom; I felt like an idiot. I wouldn't stop thinking that it was <em>my</em> fault, since it <em>was</em> my fault; nobody else was to blame for it.</p>
<p>I was a failure, and I could accept that.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean stop thinking that way &gt;:(</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my unhappy writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 - Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been trapped for four months in Ink's room. My will had broken <em>quite</em> some time ago, and according to his 'plan,' I was on step four. I was scared when he lifted that brush or looked at some paint, and the fact that he called me <em>'Dusty'</em> just made it worse! It seemed as if Ink had no care whether I lived or died; I <em>knew</em> he didn't. Heck, he could just bring me back to life! I hoped Paps was faring better than <em>I</em> was, because I could barely hear my soulbeats; Ink probably <em>wanted</em> me to die. Paps is the best; he probably already had an amazing plan to rescue Error and <em>possibly</em> me - I didn't expect him to want to rescue me after my blunder. It was currently the afternoon, during one of my scheduled breaks; Ink had to put those in place so I wouldn't pass out as easily. I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. I wasn't able to move my limbs at this point, and I was pretty sure that I would die for the first time pretty soon; I almost hoped the reset <em>wouldn't </em>work. My break was ending soon, and Ink was eagerly awaiting that time; he was sick.</p>
<p>"Dusty?" Ink looked down at me, making me look up. "Do you want to play with someone <em>else </em>today?</p>
<p>"M-m-maybe.." I didn't usually want any of the higher ranks coming anywhere <em>near</em> me, but Ink had beaten me <em>so</em> much in the morning that I simply wanted to get <em>away</em> from him. Even if the higher ranks were a bit worse occasionally, I wasn't <em>scared</em> of them. I didn't exactly get a choice in the matter, anyway.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear! <em>Two</em> of them wanted to play with you today! One will come in ten minutes, and the other will come around five, giving you ample time with <em>each</em> of them! Your break ends when the first comes; don't forget to enjoy yourself! By the way, do you want to know their names? Perhaps you could get a better understanding if you knew who they were."</p>
<p>"N-" I was cut off.</p>
<p>"You <em>do?</em> Wonderful! Their names are Blue and-" There was a knock on the door. "Huh..he's early..oh well! You'll get to know him soon enough! Have fun!"</p>
<p>Ink stood and answered the door; a guard completely covered by armor walked in. Even if I couldn't see his face, I knew he wasn't going to be nice; the upper rank symbol on his chestplate confirmed that. Ink told him to have a good time and left the two of us alone; the guard then walked over to me and knelt down, as if he were inspecting me. When he had gotten his fill of my condition, he summoned a sole bone and began to beat me with it; he was <em>certainly</em> not nice <em>at all.</em> After he managed to break the bone he had summoned, he made some more, all of which produced cracks. I was screaming loud enough for him; that was made evident by his deep chuckles. I could see why he joined Ink; he was <em>almost</em> as sadistic as the artist, but he wasn't <em>quite</em> there. At the end of his few hours with me, he knelt down to me once more to observe the changes he had made; they were many, and he seemed <em>proud.</em> I was in tears when he finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I thought a Dusttale would be stronger." He chuckled. "I guess Ink <em>is</em> capable of breaking anyone..or maybe you're just <em>weak."</em></p>
<p>At this, he ended his term and left my sobbing figure on the floor; I was glad when he left, but I couldn't seem to stop crying. I wanted Papyrus. He's the best, and I knew he would comfort me if I needed it. I still felt guilty about Error, but I had experienced more pain in the past four months than I <em>ever</em> had before, and it just seemed to build more and more. I was constantly shaking, my whimpering annoyed Ink to no end, and I cried at unexpected intervals; I <em>wasn't</em> okay. This wasn't something I could simply <em>shake off;</em> this would be in the back of my mind for the rest of my <em>life,</em> even if I <em>was</em> rescued. I could remember every beating I had received and who had given it to me; I could even remember who laughed harder the louder I screamed - Ink was in that category. When the clock hit five, the door was slowly creaked open, and a small Sans with a blue cape entered the room; he sat beside me and..shushed me?</p>
<p>"Shh, it's okay." He whispered amidst my crying. "Everything's okay.."</p>
<p>"Y-<em>you?"</em> I could hardly believe that the swapped Sans joined Ink willingly.</p>
<p>"Yep..<em>me.</em> I guess you must be thinking some pretty awful things about me..I didn't pick this role; since I used to be part of the Star Sanses, he forced me into it..at least I can help.."</p>
<p>"H-how?" </p>
<p>"Your suffering only grows <em>more</em> the longer you continue like this..I'm going to <em>kill</em> you."</p>
<p>The swapped Sans sighed as he pulled my broken body into a hug.</p>
<p>"At least <em>then,</em> your bones will be healed..and you won't be in constant agony.." The swapped Sans made a good point. "Just..let me know when you're ready."</p>
<p>"What ab-bout..your b-brother?" I whimpered.</p>
<p>"Papy's..a lower rank..he doesn't get killed if I do anything wrong..at the <em>most,</em> I'll get a stern beating..but it's for the greater good, right?"</p>
<p>"I d-don't want you t-to be h-hurt..f-for me.."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it; this is <em>you</em> I'm doing it for, not <em>me."</em></p>
<p>"I.."</p>
<p>"Shh, everything will be okay. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"I-if..you are.."</p>
<p>"All right..I'll see you around, Dust."</p>
<p>"B-bye.."</p>
<p>"It'll only hurt for a moment.."</p>
<p>The swapped Sans held me close one last time before stabbing me straight in the soul with a sharp bone. I screamed loudly, but before I knew it, my pain had passed; I was dead. I hoped Papyrus was doing okay; he's the best. It didn't take long for me to begin to feel the power of a reset coming over me, and pretty soon, I opened my eyesockets to see my familiar room. The first thing I noticed was that the swapped Sans was <em>right:</em> my limbs were healed, and I could actually move on my <em>own.</em> If Ink kept to his word, I had an hour to find out what happened to my home, and I <em>wasn't</em> going to waste it. I noticed that Papyrus wasn't there; he wasn't affected by the reset, which meant he was safe somewhere else. As I walked down the stairs, I found a few new things; the couch had been moved, and it was blocking the window. I wasn't sure what that would accomplish, but I didn't question it. I decided to open the door and see the outside for the first time; what I saw shocked me. It didn't look like the Snowdin <em>I</em> knew; it looked like a sadness festival. There were a few guards overseeing the activities of the town, and the inhabitants were <em>less</em> than happy to accomodate them. I walked into the main town square, seeing more of the same; I also noted that it was colder. When I had successfully walked thirty steps away from my house, I was tackled quite hard; I looked up to see Undyne.</p>
<p><em>"Traitor!"</em> She glared at me; as an after-effect of my recent problems, it frightened me a bit. <em>"You betrayed all of us, and now, you're gonna pay!"</em></p>
<p>"Hey!" A guard pulled Undyne off of me with the help of another. "Break it up!"</p>
<p>"You joined the <em>enemy!</em> How could you <em>do</em> that?!" Undyne struggled viciously against the guards.</p>
<p>"B-but I d-didn't.." I stuttered.</p>
<p><em>"Dust?"</em> The guards seemed shocked to see me.</p>
<p>"Oh my <em>goodness..</em>did you <em>die?"</em> One of the guards assumed, receiving a nod. </p>
<p>"Oh, <em>sure!" </em>Undyne was obviously still under the impression that I had joined Ink. "What did he do, <em>die while taking over a defenseless city?!"</em></p>
<p>"Don't you read the newspaper?" A guard wondered.</p>
<p>"Dusttale doesn't get that yet." The other reminded. "Word of mouth for a year, <em>then</em> the papers roll."</p>
<p>"Right..we're allowed to tell her, right?"</p>
<p>"I think she'll probably try to kill him if we <em>don't.."</em></p>
<p>"What are you <em>talking</em> about?!" Undyne growled.</p>
<p>"Undyne, your Sans never joined Ink."</p>
<p>"Then <em>why</em> did he <em>leave?!"</em></p>
<p>"We don't know.." The first shrugged. "But we can tell you where he ended up.."</p>
<p><em>"Where, pray tell, </em>did he <em>end up?!"</em></p>
<p>"Ink's floor.."</p>
<p>"What? What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p>
<p>"Ink didn't use him as a guard..he's a..um.."</p>
<p>"Punching bag." I helpfully supplied. "I'm basically a punching bag."</p>
<p>"But..<em>how?" </em>Undyne had stopped struggling.</p>
<p>"Captured on a mission for the resistance." The second guard enlightened.</p>
<p>"I hate to ruin the moment, but I've been denied any recent information about my brother..is he okay?" I hoped. "Is he still as cool as I remember him?"</p>
<p>"You mean that dopey brother of yours wasn't <em>killed?" </em>Undyne lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"He's not <em>dopey! </em>He's the best!"</p>
<p>"He's too kind; I thought he died on day one."</p>
<p>"Your brother?" The first guard smiled. "He's fine. Heck, he's the best leader the resistance <em>has! </em>Amazing fighter, too; I've seen him fight twenty guards <em>alone</em> and come out on top! Sure, I was <em>one</em> of them, but it was <em>incredible!"</em></p>
<p>"Really?" I grinned. </p>
<p>"Yep! You're lucky to have him as a brother. From what I've heard, he's been focusing every effort he <em>can</em> on tracking you down and rescuing you!"</p>
<p>"What about Error?" </p>
<p>"Not much change there...he's locked up, still."</p>
<p>"It's all my fault.."</p>
<p>"You didn't do anything wrong; nobody could have predicted it."</p>
<p>"I <em>should've."</em></p>
<p>"Wait..you mean his <em>brother's</em> part of the resistance?" Undyne obviously had no clue.</p>
<p>"Well, <em>duh."</em> The second guard snickered.</p>
<p>"So, are <em>you</em> okay?" The first guard was worried about me.</p>
<p>"I'm not in <em>pain, </em>if that's what you mean." I responded. </p>
<p>"That's good; I've heard rumors of what goes on in there..they aren't pretty."</p>
<p>"Even without having to hear them, I'll vouch for their truth. So, what exactly is a <em>forced reset?</em> It seems to only have affected <em>me.."</em></p>
<p>"That's exactly what it <em>is:</em> a reset's power focused on <em>one</em> individual or group of individuals."</p>
<p>"I see.."</p>
<p>"Anyway, we wouldn't want to take up your time; you only have an <em>hour,</em> right?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately." I sighed.</p>
<p>"That's cruel..an hour of freedom every time you <em>die</em> isn't fair.."</p>
<p>"Any suggestions on what to do?"</p>
<p>"As far as <em>you're</em> concerned, there are no rules; do whatever you want."</p>
<p>"How come <em>he </em>gets freedom?" Undyne hardly felt it fair.</p>
<p>"Let's see.." The second guard pretended to think. "Oh, how about the fact that he might not be able to <em>walk</em> by the end of the day? Or perhaps it's because he has to endure literal <em>torture. </em>Take your pick, <em>please."</em></p>
<p>Undyne grumbled, saying nothing more. </p>
<p>"If you want a suggestion, I think there's a group in Grillby's." The first guard pointed toward the building. "It's pretty popular for 'escaping oppression.'"</p>
<p>"Thanks." I smiled.</p>
<p>"No problem, but you might wanna be careful; they know you're the Sans here, and some of them don't particularly <em>like</em> you."</p>
<p>"I'll try to keep that in mind, thanks."</p>
<p>After that exchange, I decided to take the advice and head to Grillby's; it felt like an eternity since I had been there last. When I reached the entrance, I hoped for the best and opened the door. Everybody stared at me; that was a horrible sign. Seeing as I only had fifty minutes left, I decided to ignore it and continue walking; Grillby was in his usual place, and he seemed like the best place to start. Hoping for the best, I took my usual seat. Grillby looked at me for a moment before starting conversation.</p>
<p>"Sans." He said. "You've changed."</p>
<p>"Yeah.." I found it a better start than others. </p>
<p>"Changed for better or worse?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"There have been rumors that you were dead or joined the enemy. I refused to believe them until I had proof; would you care to provide me with anything?"</p>
<p>"I never joined the enemy..but I <em>did</em> die..a couple times.." I included my execution.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?"</p>
<p>"I could get specific, but for sake of clarity, I've basically been being tortured for the past I-don't-know-how-long." I <em>did</em> know how long, but that wasn't important.</p>
<p>"Why? Did you oppose someone you shouldn't have?"</p>
<p>"You know Ink?"</p>
<p>"I know <em>of</em> him."</p>
<p>"He and I go <em>way</em> back. He's hated me since <em>forever,</em> and just seeing me <em>alive</em> seems to annoy him."</p>
<p>"What was he like before he started <em>dictating?"</em></p>
<p>"Sadistic. He hasn't really changed."</p>
<p>"It's a pity that you have to go through that."</p>
<p>"What's going on <em>here?"</em></p>
<p>"Being conquered."</p>
<p>"I <em>never</em> would have guessed."</p>
<p>"Sans, are you feeling all right?"</p>
<p>"Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"You haven't told a <em>single </em>pun in the time you've been here."</p>
<p>"I guess not." I sighed.</p>
<p>"What <em>happened </em>to you?"</p>
<p>"I <em>changed..</em>like you said."</p>
<p>"You're not going to talk about it, are you?"</p>
<p>"Not yet..how have <em>you</em> been doing? What's being conquered like?"</p>
<p>"It's horrible. I'm only open because I <em>have</em> to be, and I can't even close when I choose - not to mention I don't get <em>paid."</em></p>
<p>"That must be annoying."</p>
<p>"It <em>really is."</em></p>
<p>"How about everyone else?"</p>
<p>"It's pretty much normal life with too many restrictions to count. Some of the bigger ones include: no speaking badly about Ink, no conspiring against Ink, no complaining about rules more than twice a day, and no casual conversation with the guards."</p>
<p>"Why can't you have a casual conversation?" </p>
<p>"Apparently they have too much <em>work</em> to do, and they don't <em>care</em> about us."</p>
<p>"That's not true..they care, but Ink has them <em>so</em> wrapped around his fingers that they're too afraid to step up."</p>
<p>"Perhaps..how do you <em>know</em> all this?"</p>
<p>"Being tortured in Ink's <em>room</em> gives me the <em>special</em> privilege of <em>knowing</em> a few things as I <em>try</em> not to fracture my bones more than they are at the moment."</p>
<p>"Your bones don't look fractured."</p>
<p>"I died, and they brought me back without injuries to torture me <em>again."</em></p>
<p>"Why are you <em>here?"</em></p>
<p>"I get an hour here before they forcefully take me back..forty-three minutes now."</p>
<p>"You want to learn as much as you can before you have to go back.."</p>
<p>"Mhm. What happens if you break a rule?"</p>
<p>"It depends. Since <em>our</em> home is apparently a <em>'new'</em> possession, we only receive small punishments..after a year, it's supposed to get worse."</p>
<p>"I see.."</p>
<p>"So, do you have any idea what this <em>'reset'</em> thing is? I haven't quite understood it."</p>
<p>I chuckled a bit. <em>"Resets!</em> Well, I guess <em>that's</em> overdue."</p>
<p>"Is it one of Ink's weapons?"</p>
<p>"I don't know about <em>now, </em>but I would be <em>glad</em> to tell you how <em>resets</em> work. A determined human child falls into the underground; they're the eighth - usually. They would be the seventh soul we needed to break the barrier. <em>They die.</em> Oh? What's <em>this?</em> Time moves <em>backwards.</em> Suddenly, the child is alive once more, and their soul isn't taken. Unlimited power to mess with time - and people's lives. I seemed to be the only one in the whole underground that remembered them - other than a stupid talking flower - and I remembered them <em>too</em> well. They drove me <em>insane!</em> Of course, it wasn't simply the constant, neverending loop; that's a story for a different time. Does <em>that</em> make sense?"</p>
<p>"Surprisingly, <em>yes."</em></p>
<p>"Good. What were those rules, again?"</p>
<p>"No speaking badly or conspiring against Ink, no complaining more than twice a day, and no casual conversation with guards?"</p>
<p>"I think I'll just break every single one of those.."</p>
<p>"Why? Don't you care about the consequences?"</p>
<p>"What's the worst he can do? <em>Torture me? Kill me?</em> He's done both already; I'd <em>love</em> to annoy him further."</p>
<p>"I suppose that's true. Have fun with that."</p>
<p>"I hope I <em>will."</em> I cleared my throat. "Ink is a sadistic freak who doesn't deserve to be in charge of a lemonade stand!"</p>
<p>Grillby had to try <em>so</em> hard not to laugh; we had made a lemonade stand a <em>long</em> time ago, and it had ended in the <em>worst</em> way possible.</p>
<p>"These rules are utter garbage and must be thrown away as such." I stated proudly. "I shall overthrow Ink with a complex scheme involving potatoes. These are stupid rules. The rules must die.</p>
<p>"You've broken three rules in twenty seconds; good job." Grillby gave me a thumbs up. </p>
<p>"Now I need to find a guard and casually converse. Bye, Grillby."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Sans." </p>
<p>I hopped down from my seat and headed towards the exit; I had thirty-five minutes left when I found a guard to talk to.</p>
<p>"Hello." I greeted. "Would you like to have a casual conversation?" </p>
<p>"Somebody told you about the rules, eh?" The guard smiled. </p>
<p>"I'm going to break them in a sheer disregard for authority." </p>
<p>"That's nice. Have any other plans?"</p>
<p>"Is there anything about my brother? Books, posters, <em>pictures, </em>even?"</p>
<p>"I don't have anything <em>on</em> me, but I think there should be something in the guard station.."</p>
<p>"Where's <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"The forest, near the entrance to the ruins; I think the conveniently shaped lamp used to be there.."</p>
<p>"Are only <em>guards</em> allowed there?"</p>
<p>"Hey, when Ink said you were to have free roam, we took him seriously; you can go <em>anywhere."</em></p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"No problem. When you get there, files should be about resistance leaders."</p>
<p>"Thanks again!"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>I started my trek to the forest, which took only three minutes as I ran. I had thirty minutes left when I reached the new building; I wondered where the lamp was. I found the door locked when I got there, meaning I had to knock; I didn't mind. The door was quickly answered, and I came face-to-face with a couple guards; they looked happy to see me.</p>
<p>"Dust?" One of them assumed, recieving a nod. "We've been expecting you; word travels fast here."</p>
<p>"Come on in!" The other led me to a table with some files spread on it. "We sort of guessed what you'd wanna see, but if you want anything else, please ask; you don't have much time left.."</p>
<p>"Thanks." I grinned.</p>
<p>"No problem!"</p>
<p>I wasted no time in looking for information on Papyrus; he's the best, and <em>naturally, </em>he was easily found. There was a lot of information on him, including his abilities, weaknesses, and even a skill rating - it was high, which pleased me to no end - but the thing that drew me in the most was his <em>accomplishments </em>section. It was five pages long, and it had <em>so many</em> things! What really interested me was that this was only from his time <em>alive!</em> I couldn't even <em>imagine</em> the good he did as a <em>ghost!</em> I eagerly read about how cool my brother was, realizing that he was the <em>best brother ever!</em> I already knew that, but this only increased my admiration; Paps <em>is</em> the best. When I had finished reading, I found that most of Papyrus's missions were..<em>rescue missions. </em>He was trying to <em>rescue me. </em>I didn't know how to express my feelings; Paps had tried over <em>fifty</em> times to rescue me in just the past <em>four months! </em>It didn't matter that he failed every time; what mattered was that he <em>tried,</em> and I couldn't have asked for more. I knew Paps would save me eventually, and he would save Error, too, whether before or after! When I finished reading the last bit of information I could find, I had my skull unexpectedly bashed against the table.</p>
<p><em>"Time's up."</em> I heard Ink's voice say, before I passed out.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean home?</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my inquisitive writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 - Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been in captivity for a year now, and it was less than exciting. I had just finished my third hour in my universe, which essentially meant that I had died three times now, and Ink was <em>more</em> than ready to break my bones once more. The inhabitants of my universe were now <em>well</em> aware of my situation; I hadn't joined Ink. Every time I died, Papyrus's accomplishments increased; I was so proud of him! I had the best brother ever, and I knew that he would save me and Error! Speaking of Error, Ink had agreed to let me see him once a year; today marked the one year point, which meant that I would be spending some time with him. I was so excited to see him that I barely noticed the pain that came when Ink beat me; I couldn't wait! In Ink's plan, I was on step five; he expected the last two to come at a slower rate than the first five, for obvious reasons. After Ink finished torturing me for the morning, he called an escort to take me to see Error; I was required to be handcuffed, but I didn't mind - I was going to <em>see</em> him! Before I went, Ink wouldn't let me go without a bit of talking, of course; he <em>loved </em>to hear himself <em>talk.</em> I didn't mind it as long as I was going to see Error.</p>
<p>"I feel <em>so</em> sorry to let you go like this, Dusty!" Ink dramatized; I had gotten used to his calling me <em>Dusty,</em> but that didn't mean that I enjoyed it. "Don't worry, though! Pretty soon, you'll be back, and we can play more!"</p>
<p>"..Okay." Ink had practically <em>trained</em> me to answer in certain ways to certain phrases; he regarded me as somewhat of a <em>pet,</em> which I didn't understand - I wasn't a <em>dog. </em>Of course, I didn't accept <em>everything</em> he told me to say.</p>
<p><em>"That's</em> a good little Dusty!"</p>
<p>"C-can I go now?"</p>
<p>"I <em>suppose </em>you may go. Guards, take him to Error; one hour visit only - set a timer."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Two guards - my escorts - saluted.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>The guards proceeded to handcuff me and lift me off the ground; Ink had fractured one of my legs, but it was still <em>mostly</em> walkable - I just needed some help. With a bit of a limp and a <em>lot</em> of help, I was on my way to see Error; I could hardly wait! I was lucky that I had died recently, or I might not have been able to walk; I enjoyed walking, since I didn't get to do it often. Usually, I would simply lie on Ink's floor; I had no way to walk, which meant that I enjoyed doing it every chance I got. The guards helped me walk down the halls, and we eventually reached the long staircase; I needed extra help for that, but it was eventually conquered, and I could <em>almost</em> see Error through the window of the door. When the door was unlocked, I slowly limped inside, seeing Error's expression turn to surprise; he wasn't expecting me.</p>
<p>"Dust?" Error rushed to the bars of his cage. "You're <em>alive!"</em></p>
<p>"Yep!" I slowly sat down on the outside of the cage, wincing a little. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? What <em>happened</em> to you?"</p>
<p>"Just some..<em>stuff.."</em></p>
<p>"Dust, you look terrible.."</p>
<p>"I may or may not have been tortured a <em>little..</em>I'm fine, <em>really!"</em></p>
<p>"So..how long have you been here?"</p>
<p>"Ever since the attempt.."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised that you haven't been hurt worse.."</p>
<p>"Yeah..what about <em>you?"</em></p>
<p>"Nothing. Literally <em>nothing</em> happens down here..unless there's an attempt to break me out, which isn't often."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry for.."</p>
<p>"I <em>failed</em> to rescue you! It's <em>my</em> fault that you aren't breathing fresh air right now!"</p>
<p>"Dust, you can't blame yourself for that."</p>
<p>"Yes, I can.."</p>
<p>"Just because we didn't make it <em>doesn't</em> mean that you have to take all the blame."</p>
<p>"I <em>know,</em> but.."</p>
<p>"Hey, at least you're not dead!" Error tried to cheer me up; it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. "Dust? Dust, don't cry! Oh gosh, what did I <em>say?"</em></p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be.." I couldn't stop crying. "I shouldn't be crying..I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"Dust, you don't have to be sorry." Error reached his arms through the bars to hug me. <em>"What happened?"</em></p>
<p>"I shouldn't.." I didn't want to burden him with that knowledge.</p>
<p>"Whatever it is, I can take it; you need to <em>say</em> something.."</p>
<p>"I can't...I can't <em>take it!"</em></p>
<p>"What have they <em>done</em> to you?" Error could now clearly see my inner pain, and it angered him.</p>
<p>"Error, I'm scared.." </p>
<p>"I'm here, Dust. Tell me everything, and I'll help as best I can."</p>
<p>So I did. I told him how Ink constantly tortured me, what happened when I died, what the higher ranks did, and I even told him about Ink's outline for my future; Error could hardly believe it, but he <em>did.</em> By the time I finished, we had a mere thirty minutes left until I would be forcefully taken away for a whole year; Error comforted me more than he could ever know. At that time, Error also made it a point to convince me that it wasn't my fault that he wasn't free; he did a pretty good job, too. By the time we had twenty minutes left, I wouldn't <em>dream </em>of blaming myself. When that was settled, I started talking about Papyrus; he's the best, and Error was impressed with his accomplishments - I <em>knew</em> he would be! I had the best brother <em>ever,</em> and Error was <em>sure</em> he'd save us! When we had only ten minutes left, Error offered me some hope; he assured me that everything would turn out fine in the end and that we would be happy. He told me that my brother was no doubt finding <em>thousands </em>of ways to save us; he just needed some time to find the <em>right</em> one. We had one minute left.</p>
<p>"Paps <em>is</em> the best!" I grinned.</p>
<p>"Yep!" Error was happy as he saw me smiling. "I'm gonna be looking forward to next time."</p>
<p>"Yeah..I'll miss you.."</p>
<p>"We'll see eachother again. Promise."</p>
<p>"I can't wait!"</p>
<p>"You'll make it. Okay, Dust?"</p>
<p>"Okay. You will, too, right?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course </em>I will! If I only get to see you <em>once</em> a <em>year,</em> I'll simply <em>have</em> to!"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna say goodbye.."</p>
<p>"Me neither..how about we say 'Until we see again'?"</p>
<p>"That's better."</p>
<p>"All right! Until we see again, Dust."</p>
<p>"Until we see again, Error." I smiled wider.</p>
<p>"That's so <em>sweet!"</em> A different voice commented. my face lost all signs of happiness, falling to a dead, scared stare; I was terrified of that voice. "Your hour's up!"</p>
<p>"Haven't you caused <em>enough</em> harm?" Error glared at Ink.</p>
<p>"I don't <em>think</em> so; I mean, I <em>doubt</em> it."</p>
<p>"You should <em>pay</em> for what you've done to him!"</p>
<p>"Who, <em>Dusty? </em>Oh, he <em>loves</em> it." Ink knew I didn't.</p>
<p>"You've scared him out of his <em>wits!"</em> </p>
<p>"That's kinda the <em>point!" </em>Ink walked closer; my fear grew. </p>
<p>"You're <em>sick,</em> Ink!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Error! You're so <em>naive! </em>How could I <em>ever</em> hope to complete my goal.." Ink grabbed my shoulder and clutched it hard enough to crack something. "If he didn't <em>fear me?"</em></p>
<p>"You're hurting him!" Error couldn't help me.</p>
<p>"Oh, I suppose I <em>am." </em>Ink didn't let go, opting to grip harder. "Your hour's up, and I'll be taking him back, now. Goodbye, Error."</p>
<p><em>"Ink!</em> Don't you-" Error was cut off by teleportation; I was back in Ink's room, and I started to cry.</p>
<p>"It's <em>so</em> much better here, <em>isn't </em>it, Dusty?" Ink unsheathed his brush.</p>
<p>"Please.." I didn't want to be hurt.</p>
<p>"Please<em> torture you?</em> I'll oblige!"</p>
<p>And he did. There were only a few hours left until nighttime, but that didn't make the time between now and then any better. Ink really <em>was </em>a cruel captor, but I couldn't argue; the <em>one</em> time I tried that, he beat me to <em>death</em> with his bare hands. That was the second time I died. The swapped Sans and I had formed somewhat of a pact that if I didn't die within four months of the previous death, he would kill me to ease my pain; we would have to break it if Ink ever found out, though. He had killed me the third time, and it was honestly a blessing; I was more beat up than <em>ever,</em> and the pain spikes were too much to handle. When night had finally arrived, Ink hadn't broken a single bone; instead, he had poisoned my insides with his paint. He had an obsession with it, and I <em>hated</em> it. I would have preferred being severely beaten for two hours than being forced to drink paint for only one; Ink knew that, and he made a schedule accordingly: for every one hour of beating, I'd drink paint for three. He said that I would get used to the taste <em>eventually, </em>but I doubted it. When Ink ran out of paint, our time was up; he had a strict bedtime, which sometimes saved me from further pain. As he got himself ready for bed, I was left coughing up paint.</p>
<p>"Dusty, you really <em>should</em> stop that nasty habit of yours." Ink was referring to my coughing up his poison. "I just <em>don't</em> know <em>how</em> I'll get you off of it.."</p>
<p>I continued coughing.</p>
<p>"Perhaps if I simply don't bring you your meal, you'll stop; what do you think about <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>At this, I immediately ceased my coughing; I only got <em>one</em> meal every three days, and I <em>couldn't</em> risk it. He had denied giving it to me once before as a punishment, and I was in <em>agony </em>until the next came.</p>
<p><em>"That's</em> better! In fact, that's permanent now; if you continue your habit, you don't <em>eat.</em> Understand, Dusty?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.." I sighed. </p>
<p>"Good! Now, it's time to go to sleep, Dusty! What do we say at <em>bedtime?"</em></p>
<p>"Good night.."</p>
<p>"Very good!" Ink walked over and patted my skull; that was demeaning in every way possible. "Good night, Dusty!"</p>
<p>After that exchange, I lay on the hard floor in an attempt to sleep; I never slept well after paint had been forcefully poured into my mouth, and it left an awful burning sensation. Ink simply stretched for a few minutes before turning out the lights and going to sleep; he had no trouble. My dusty nightmare was laced with internal pain; I couldn't even escape in my <em>dreams!</em> I <em>did</em> enjoy seeing Error again, and I no longer blamed myself for his predicament; Error had made it clearly obvious that it was <em>Ink's</em> fault for locking him up in the <em>first place,</em> and I could accept that. In an attempt to get my mind off the pain, I thought about Papyrus; he was probably sorting through <em>countless</em> plans for rescue missions at that <em>very</em> moment, trying to find the <em>right</em> one. When he found it, Error and I would be rescued, and everybody would be happy! I wanted everybody to be happy. I wanted the captured universes to be free again, and I wanted everybody to be able to <em>live their lives!</em> If nobody was free, it was useless to guess that they were happy. Nobody liked to be held in captivity; I was a prime example of that. I wished everybody could be happy.</p>
<p>As I slept, my mind drifted to the rest of my family; they were still dead, to my knowledge. I wished they didn't have to be dead! I wished they were <em>alive!</em> I could almost see them gathered in the living room, having fun. Nightmare would be reading a book while talking to us, as always. Killer would be running around the room or challenging everyone to backgammon - or even getting ready to grab my wrist and run as fast as he could! Horror would be telling him to calm down as he got worked up over the little things he loved. Cross would probably be laughing at the display, wondering how he had even <em>become</em> part of an argument over chocolate flavors. I missed them so much..they were the best family in the world..but..</p>
<p>They were gone..</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean converse with Error bean.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my yearning writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5 - Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been trapped in Ink's room for a year and a half by this point, and there was no change. Error and I were both still trapped, I was still on stage five of Ink's plan, meals were every three days, and I felt pain almost constantly. In other words, I knew my routine like the back of my soul. Speaking of meals, Ink was serious when he said I wouldn't be fed if I tried to cough up some paint; I did it by accident once, and I didn't eat for almost a week. That really sped up the dying process, making it only come in <em>two</em> months instead of four. That was roughly four months ago, and I hadn't made that mistake again. As per tradition, today was the day the swapped Sans would come to kill me; Ink had told me that he'd be coming about three o'clock in the afternoon - it was eleven o'clock in the morning right now, leaving only four hours. Thankfully, Ink didn't know about our arrangement - or he didn't care - which meant we were safe. Of course, I had to get through a different higher rank before the swapped Sans could come, and it was one of the worse ones. </p>
<p>I had given the higher ranks nicknames that Ink actually <em>liked</em> to use; he said they were appropriate - which meant that I <em>knew</em> if I was going to get a hard beating or a light one. The nickames I had created, from worst to best, were <em>diabolical, </em>which included only Ink and one other guard - he wasn't coming today; <em>evil,</em> which included about five guards - the one coming was one of them; <em>mean,</em> which included the majority of the higher ranked guards; <em>average,</em> which included quite a few of them; <em>easy,</em> which only included about two; and <em>kind,</em> which was only the swapped Sans. The swapped Sans was the only one who didn't hurt me in a cruel way when he came; he only did it to relieve my pain. The easy and average ones only really came when they needed to blow off some steam, but they never stayed for long. The mean ones simply <em>practiced</em> techniques on me, figuring out which ones hurt the most. The evil ones actually <em>enjoyed</em> seeing me in pain; a lot of the mean ones did, too, but they didn't quite make it to evil. The diabolical guard came about once a week, and he was working to become Ink's right-hand-skeleton, which meant he had to get Ink to <em>like</em> him; he figured that proving he was as sadistic as Ink was would fit the bill, and he had no problem at <em>all</em> using <em>me</em> to do it. Ink still hadn't found an interest in his work.</p>
<p>"Dusty." Ink looked to me, forcing my skull up to meet him. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"A-ab-about wh-what?" I stuttered; Ink preferred it when I responded, and pain was the alternative.</p>
<p>"Is he <em>late?" </em>Ink was referring to the evil guard that should have come.</p>
<p>"N-no.." If he wasn't present, he wasn't hurting me, and that was good enough for me.</p>
<p>"I'll wait a while longer, but I have to <em>be</em> somewhere <em>soon."</em></p>
<p>"Wh-where?" I didn't even <em>want</em> to know; I just wanted to know as much as I could.</p>
<p>"Just a meeting. I'll be back around eight."</p>
<p>"Ok-okay.." </p>
<p>"What is <em>taking</em> him?" Ink was impatient.</p>
<p>Soon after that was said, the door was opened, and the evil guard entered.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late.." He apologized.</p>
<p>"That's fine, just be <em>on time</em> next time." Ink ordered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"Have fun!" Ink opened a portal.</p>
<p>"I <em>will."</em> The evil guard smirked at me, recieving a scared look; at this point, I didn't <em>care</em> who was hurting me - I was just afraid of the pain...and Ink. </p>
<p>When Ink had left the scene, the evil guard started his term, pelting me with bone attacks; the guards weren't allowed to use blasters, since those were <em>much</em> more powerful, and I could die from just <em>one</em> powerful attack. They didn't mind that, of course, since they were only present to inflict pain while Ink was gone. It didn't matter if they had to use blasters or fists; they would hurt me with whatever they had available. Halfway through my beating, the guard switched from bone attacks to blue magic, slamming me against the walls of the room; they were only allowed to use blue magic for five minutes, since that, too, was powerful. After five minutes, the guard sat next to me to savor my cries; he was in the evil section for that purpose: he <em>loved</em> to hear me cry. When the clock hit two fifty, he had to leave; the swapped Sans would come at three, and he wasn't allowed to be present. In the ten minutes I had before the swapped Sans came, I thought about my brother; he's the best, and I just <em>knew</em> that he would rescue me and Error soon! When I heard the clock strike three, the door opened just as it always did, and the swapped Sans pulled me into a hug.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" The swapped Sans worried. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah.." I winced a bit from my bones settling.</p>
<p>"Do you want it over with now, or do you want to talk?"</p>
<p>"Whatever..y-you want.."</p>
<p>"You're so selfless, Dust.." The swapped Sans was always willing to spread compliments wherever he went; he was responsible for the morale of the <em>entire</em> army!</p>
<p>"N-not r-really.."</p>
<p>"I guess I'll let you go now..goodbye, Dust."</p>
<p>"G-good..bye.."</p>
<p>After that was said, the swapped Sans summoned a sharp bone; it felt like a dagger, but that was necessary to properly kill the soul. If it was done incorrectly, I could come back to life without my memories, or I could possibly not even come back <em>at all!</em> When I was ready, the swapped Sans wasted no time in killing me quickly; it was <em>excruciating, </em>but it could have been worse if he <em>wanted</em> it to be. When it was over, I felt a reset; it wouldn't be long before I woke up in my bed once more. When I opened my eyesockets, I let out a sigh and rose to my feet, wobbling a bit at first. I eventually gained my usual balance and made my way to the forest; I had decided to start with news about Papyrus before seeing my old friends, partly because he's the best, and I <em>always</em> started with the best! It didn't take long for me to knock on the guard station's door, and I was soon greeted with smiles and let in; they had the files about my brother on standby, since they never knew when I would die. When I had been seated at the table I was led to, I quickly looked for new information about Paps; he's the best!</p>
<p>"How many times does <em>this</em> make?" A guard was sorry for me.</p>
<p>"I think five." A different one answered. </p>
<p>"That must be horrible.."</p>
<p>"At least he <em>gets</em> this time.."</p>
<p>"It <em>should</em> be that he gets this time <em>forever.."</em></p>
<p>"Ink's too cruel to let him do that."</p>
<p>"You're right.."</p>
<p>I spent twenty minutes reading about all the <em>awesome</em> stuff Papyrus had been up to, and he <em>had</em> been up to a <em>lot!</em> He organized at <em>least</em> one rescue mission per <em>week,</em> which made me smile; Error and I would be saved in <em>no</em> time! When I had finished pouring over the information, I decided to go back to town; I waved goodbye to the guards and began my run. Although running wore me out, I needed to get <em>as much as possible</em> done in my short time in my universe; I didn't know when I'd get it next. When the inhabitants of my universe were made aware that I was present, the ones that wanted to talk to me went to the most accessible place in the underground: Grillby's. It was the ideal spot for a large gathering, and everybody seemed to find it preferable to hoping they passed me on the street. I had thirty-five minutes left when I reached the restaurant, and I didn't waste <em>any</em> time in entering the building; everybody seemed happy to see me, and I spent the next twenty-five minutes talking with some old friends. At the ten-minutes-left point, I made it a point to have a conversation with Grillby; he wanted to know <em>exactly</em> what went on in my absences, and I didn't shirk from telling him. When I had two minutes left, I <em>had</em> to say something.</p>
<p>"Grillby." I addressed.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sans?" He knew I was serious.  </p>
<p>"I'm going to tell you <em>now."</em></p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know how much more of this I can take."</p>
<p>"I see..what do you want us to do about it?"</p>
<p>"Just..if I ever show up acting <em>weird, </em>like I have absolutely no care about <em>anything,</em> or I'm acting weird in <em>general,</em> would you knock some sense into me?"</p>
<p>"You mean <em>hurt </em>you?"</p>
<p>"If I don't respond to anything else.." I sighed. "I can take it; you should <em>know</em> that.."</p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"How much time do you have left?"</p>
<p>"About a minute..I guess this is goodbye.."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Sans. Stay strong."</p>
<p>"I'll try.."</p>
<p>"Or <em>maybe</em> you <em>shouldn't </em>try!" Ink had arrived. "Do you <em>know</em> what I had to <em>go through</em> to get here on time?"</p>
<p>"And thus starts it.." I frowned.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't go <em>dying</em> while I'm <em>busy!"</em></p>
<p>"Sorry.."</p>
<p>"I'm taking you back, then I will return to my meeting, and <em>when</em> I get to <em>you,</em> you will be beaten <em>so hard</em> that a <em>doctor</em> won't be able to tell your arms from your legs!"</p>
<p>"You could be nicer about it.." I muttered.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Excuse me?!"</em>
</p>
<p>"N-nothing!"</p>
<p>"That's what I <em>thought."</em></p>
<p>At this, Ink quite forcefully dragged me through a portal as I got my last glance at my universe for a while. When we reached his room, he threw me to the ground and told me that a babysitter would come shortly; he left promptly. I had been left alone in his room before without injuries, but there was no way out; the windows were quite unbreakable, and the door wouldn't be unlocked for <em>anything</em> except a given key. I hoped that my usual sitter would be coming; Ink had practically <em>forced</em> the job upon Fell when I said he was the easiest to get along with, and he didn't mind it at <em>all!</em> When he came, he told me of current news in the multiverse, including some feats that my brother had pulled off; Papyrus is the best. In exchange for those, I offered him some information that the higher ranks had given me during beatings; they were always complaining about things, and since they always took it out on <em>me,</em> I had some <em>pretty</em> valuable information to share with Fell, who shared it with the rest of the guard. Of course, that didn't make much of a difference when Ink was virtually unstoppable..it could only soften the blow. Fell soon entered the room, and I was happy to see him.</p>
<p>"Heya, Dust." Fell greeted. "You're looking healthy."</p>
<p>"I just died..that helps a bit." I shrugged.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"I doubt I'll be fine when Ink gets back..he's in a horrible mood."</p>
<p>"Well, I wish you luck." Fell sat next to me on the floor.</p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p>"Any news?"</p>
<p>"Some of the higher-ups say there's a <em>chance </em>for Ink to accept a right hand, while others say it's impossible."</p>
<p>"What do <em>you</em> think?"</p>
<p>"Guard isn't gonna let up, but I really have no clue."</p>
<p>"Anything else?" </p>
<p>"Ink's birthday is coming up soon, and from what I've heard, everybody in the <em>multiverse</em> has to get him a gift.."</p>
<p>"If they <em>don't?"</em></p>
<p>"Torture for a <em>week."</em></p>
<p>"Agh..we'll be ready. Thanks."</p>
<p>"No problem. Anything on your end?"</p>
<p>"Your brother defeated a large onslaught in Horrortale; it remains free."</p>
<p>"That's good. He's the best!"</p>
<p>"He's <em>pretty</em> cool."</p>
<p>"Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Not today, sorry.."</p>
<p>"That's okay! How's it going?"</p>
<p>"Same old, same old; it feels like the restrictions just keep getting tighter.."</p>
<p>"The higher-ups are behind that.."</p>
<p>"Speaking of them, did you know that <em>Blue's </em>one of them?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Do you know <em>how?</em> I mean, he <em>wouldn't</em> accept Ink's offer."</p>
<p>"Since he used to work with Ink when he was 'good,' he didn't have a choice. If Dream gets captured, he'll receive the same."</p>
<p>"I see. Is he nice?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sometimes he comes to relieve some of the pain; it's only temporary, though.."</p>
<p>"That's kind of him - dangerous, too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but he doesn't care..he's based off of a Papyrus, you know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and he acts like one....well, not like <em>my</em> brother, but mine is just a special one."</p>
<p><em>"Every</em> brother is special."</p>
<p>"That's true. Any suggestions on gifts for the <em>'oh so mighty ruler'?"</em></p>
<p>I snickered at that. "Let's see..he likes paint, torture, art, and he has a big ego. Maybe a card that says he's cool or something."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind. Let's just hope nobody actually <em>gives</em> him a torture weapon.."</p>
<p>"Yeah.." <em>Last </em>time somebody did that, <em>I</em> was on the receiving end. </p>
<p>"So, wanna do anything special before <em>you know what</em> happens?"</p>
<p>"Maybe walk a little?"</p>
<p>"That sounds like a good idea."</p>
<p>When that was said, Fell and I stood up and started walking around the room; I couldn't explain how being able to <em>move</em> made me feel! For the next few hours, we talked more and did a few other things; by the time the clock struck eight, I was smiling happily - until Ink came back. Fell was rapidly dismissed, and he had no choice about it; after a silent wave, he left me alone with Ink. Being alone with Ink was one of the scariest things I could <em>ever</em> think of, and it was only made worse by the fact that he was holding a can of paint. He donned a sadistic smile as he came closer to me.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dusty!" Ink chuckled. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes.." I was scared.</p>
<p>"I changed my mind!"</p>
<p>"Y-you're <em>not</em> going to h-hurt me?"</p>
<p>"I never said <em>that! </em>Just that I wasn't going to <em>disfigure </em>you. I have a present! Do you want to see it?"</p>
<p>"N-no?"</p>
<p>"Too bad!" Ink sat on the floor in front of me and opened the can of red paint. <em>"This..</em>this is a special mixture of paint I've had my top scientists working on.."</p>
<p>I didn't like where this was going.</p>
<p>"They've found an <em>easy</em> way to create it, of course, but there's only <em>one</em> problem.." Ink looked to me.</p>
<p>"Wh-what is it?" I didn't want to know. </p>
<p>"There's no one to test it on..it's <em>supposed </em>to function as one of the <em>most effective </em>torture devices..supposed to cause <em>lasting</em> pain with no <em>real</em> harm to the body; an <em>illusion </em>of sorts..I wonder who could <em>possibly</em> have it tested on them.."</p>
<p>Being silent was my best option.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>wait!" </em>Ink snapped his phalanges. </p>
<p>I was doomed.</p>
<p><em>"You</em> wouldn't mind, <em>would you?" </em>Ink wasn't fooling me.</p>
<p>"Y-yes?" I hoped he would let me go.</p>
<p>"Did I <em>say </em>you could mind?"</p>
<p>"N-no?"</p>
<p>"That's right, Dusty." Ink grabbed my jacket and pulled me across his lap; that wasn't good. "Now..tell me how <em>this</em> feels."</p>
<p>Before I could say a word, Ink poured the paint into my mouth; to say that it <em>burned</em> was an understatement. Compared to his <em>old</em> paint, this was <em>extremely</em> potent, and I believed that I screamed louder than ever before; Ink enjoyed that. Fortunately for me, he only brought <em>one</em> can of his new paint, but I doubted that I would be so lucky in the future. I screamed for ten minutes after the paint had finished coming, simply because it hurt <em>so much.</em> When I had reduced my volume to loud sobbing, Ink smirked and decided to address me.</p>
<p>"Dusty?" Ink leaned in close. "Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Y-y-yes.." I could barely speak; it still burned, not to mention the fact that I was crying.</p>
<p>"That's good. On a scale of one to ten, ten being enough to make you want to <em>die, </em>how <em>bad</em> did that hurt?"</p>
<p>"N-ni-nine.." </p>
<p>"That's <em>impressive!</em> What did you say the old paint was? <em>Five?" </em>Ink wondered, receiving a shaky nod. "Well, I'll be <em>sure</em> to have it mass-produced! We wouldn't want to <em>run out,</em> now <em>would</em> we?"</p>
<p>"P-please.."</p>
<p>"Oh, I understand! You're <em>tired,</em> aren't you? Ah, it's bedtime; what a shocker." Ink pushed me off of his lap and started his bedtime routine. </p>
<p>I cried even more when Ink turned out the light; the pain was <em>still</em> there! The old paint <em>never</em> burned <em>that </em>much for <em>that</em> long; it <em>always </em>died down to at least <em>half</em> potential after the first minute! When the lights had been turned out, Ink climbed into bed; I was still crying. Ten minutes later, Ink got out of bed, grabbed his brush, and hit me on the skull as hard as he could; I was knocked unconscious, and Ink no doubt went back to bed. I had a feeling that there would be a crack in the morning.</p>
<p>I wasn't happy.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean ow ow ow!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my ouchie writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6 - My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been Ink's plaything for <em>far</em> too long; tomorrow marked two years, but that was also a good thing, because I would be able to see <em>Error</em> again! I missed him a <em>lot</em> throughout the year, and he was commonly on my mind. Speaking of <em>on my mind,</em> Papyrus was on my mind the <em>most; </em>he's the best! From what I had learned, he hadn't stopped trying to rescue Error and me for even <em>one</em> week! Honestly, I felt that he should have been taking breaks; tired little brothers had the tendency to make mistakes, and that was the <em>last</em> thing I wanted him to do. As for me, I wasn't doing so well. Ink had mass-produced his new paint, and it hurt <em>so</em> much worse than the old paint; I wished he kept the old paint. I believed that he was using the new paint to torture others, too; I sometimes heard screams from other places, and they weren't pleasant..<em>at all.</em> I had died one month ago, which meant that I wasn't going to be walking to see Error this time; however, after a full <em>year</em> of begging, Ink <em>did</em> finally give me permission to visit with Error <em>in his cell,</em> in exchange for an extra hour of paint, which was worth it. All I had to do was get through the day, and I would be able to see Error soon; it was morning, and Ink had <em>just</em> woken me up.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink grinned. "Are you ready for a <em>terrific </em>day?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.." If I said something wrong, Ink might not have allowed me to see Error, which meant that I would be <em>very</em> good today.</p>
<p>"Great to hear!" Ink patted me on the skull; I assumed it was a form of praise - he had only done it when I followed his rules. "First thing's first! It's your meal day, which means you're being <em>fed! </em>Would you like to know what your food is today?"</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" </p>
<p>"Today you get a magic <em>granola bar!"</em> Ink held out a magic-infused granola bar; that would hold me for three days, surprisingly.</p>
<p>"Th-thank you.." </p>
<p>"You are being <em>so good</em> today!" Ink let me have the granola bar, which I began to eat immediately. "I wonder what's different..hmm..oh! You're visiting <em>Error</em> tomorrow! Silly me, I <em>almost </em>forgot! Is <em>that</em> why you're being so good?"</p>
<p>I nodded; he knew it <em>was.</em></p>
<p>"Well, I can't blame you; you must be <em>really</em> looking forward to it! <em>Are</em> you?"</p>
<p>I nodded again, getting halfway through my food.</p>
<p>"I bet you're going to be <em>so compliant </em> today!" Ink patted my skull. "Don't for a <em>minute</em> think that I've forgotten about that deal you made; an extra hour of paint. Today or tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"T-today.." I would rather take it sooner than later.</p>
<p>"You're such a <em>brave</em> little skeleton! Would you mind if we <em>didn't</em> take breaks today?"</p>
<p>"N-no.." Ink was taking advantage, but I couldn't risk my visit.</p>
<p>"That's <em>great!"</em> Ink laughed as I finished my small meal. "Shall we start <em>now?"</em></p>
<p>"I-if you w-want.." I had no chance of seeing Error if I didn't oblige..</p>
<p><em>"That's</em> a good Dusty!"</p>
<p>Ink wasted no time in starting my morning beating, which I predicted would last around four hours; the paint would take longer, and with the <em>extra</em> hour, it may have even shaved an hour off of the beating - that didn't mean it didn't still hurt, though. It lasted a total of three and a half hours, and Ink had immobilized my left arm; I now only had very limited movement of my right leg out of my four limbs, and I was incapable of hugging Error. I would manage, though! When the first round ended, Ink started the second strong with some <em>paint.</em> I <em>hated</em> paint. It was bad enough being <em>coated</em> in it and having to <em>smell it</em> all day, but Ink took it a step further with making me <em>drink</em> <em>it. </em>I couldn't argue today, though; I <em>had</em> to see Error. After a minute amount of fearful begging - Ink liked that - the pain started, and I had to drink it <em>all.</em> Sure, a <em>lot</em> of it spilled on my clothes, and some got on the floor, but the majority of it landed in my <em>mouth,</em> and whatever Ink put <em>there,</em> I had no choice about. That portion lasted for the rest of the day, unfortunately, and by the time Ink said it was bedtime, I had been constantly screaming for over ten hours; I would have lost my voice if I had vocal cords, but I didn't, which meant I could scream for days on end - Ink would have liked that. When night came, Ink sat next to me; I was still screaming on agony.</p>
<p>"That was a <em>fun</em> day, don't you think, Dusty?" Ink asked. </p>
<p>I was still screaming.</p>
<p>"Oh..I forgot about that..silly me!" Ink giggled. "Well, it's bedtime now, and I can't have <em>you </em>ruining<em> my</em> rest! Sorry, Dusty!" </p>
<p>After that was said, Ink unsheathed his brush and twirled it around in the air for a moment before bringing it down on my skull; that was effective in both knocking me out <em>and</em> stopping my screaming. I descended rather quickly into a dusty nightmare, and before I knew it, I was thinking of Papyrus; he's the best, and naturally, I would think of him whenever I could! Of course, tonight I would think of someone else, too: Error. I hadn't seen him for a <em>year!</em> I wondered if he had changed; I hoped not, because I <em>really</em> needed someone to help me, and he was the best choice at the moment, since everybody <em>else</em> was either a guard or a conquered civilian. Error was <em>family, </em>and I <em>needed</em> family. At the moment, my only family in the entire <em>multiverse</em> was Paps, Error, and Chara, but I couldn't reach Paps or Chara, leaving Error. He wasn't a terrible comforter <em>at all;</em> he was actually <em>really</em> good at it! Apparently there was a rumor that he was insensitive, but that was <em>absolutely</em> incorrect, and I stopped it before it grew too large. When my dusty nightmare ended, I opened my eyesockets to see <em>Ink</em> staring me straight in the eyelights.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink smiled.</p>
<p>"G-good m-morning.." I returned; I only had to keep being good until I made it to Error.</p>
<p>"Are you excited for today?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.."</p>
<p>"You don't <em>sound</em> excited..<em>are you excited?"</em></p>
<p>"Y-yeah! V-very ex-excited!"</p>
<p><em>"That's</em> better! When your escort arrives, you will be taken to Error; when you come back, the 'diabolical' guard would like to play with you! Okay?"</p>
<p>"O-okay.." That news wasn't the best.</p>
<p>"Now, I'm going to do a bit of torturing and interrogation!"</p>
<p>"Ok-okay.."</p>
<p><em>"What</em> do you say when I go to torture and interrogate?"</p>
<p>"G-good luck!"</p>
<p>"That's <em>right!</em> Bye, Dusty!"</p>
<p>"B-bye.."</p>
<p>Ink left soon after that, and I eagerly awaited the escort; I only got this chance <em>once</em> a year, and I was <em>not</em> going to miss it! When the door opened, I was picked up by a few guards, and they carried me to Error while talking to me about different things, such as my brother. There was no need for me to be handcuffed, for <em>obvious</em> reasons. The trip took a while with my broken bones, but we eventually made it to Error's cell, and his expression lit up when he saw me; it brightened even <em>more</em> when the cell door was opened, and I was let inside. He immediately wrapped me in a warm hug, which I couldn't even return. </p>
<p>"Dust!" Error held me close. "I missed you <em>so</em> much!"</p>
<p>"I m-missed you, t-too." I laid my skull against him.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"J-just a b-bit..<em>immobile.." </em>I sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh..sorry.."</p>
<p>"That's f-fine."</p>
<p>"Is this what you..<em>usually</em> look like?"</p>
<p>"F-for the m-most part.."</p>
<p>"I wish I could <em>do</em> something.."</p>
<p>"Y-you d-do enough b-by b-being here.."</p>
<p>"You really know how to cheer up a lonely soul, Dust." Error hugged me even tighter, but I didn't mind. "What's new with you?"</p>
<p>"Ink g-got a n-new type of p-paint.."</p>
<p>"Is that bad?"</p>
<p>"I-it's m-<em>much</em> worse th-than the o-old stuff.."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Dust." </p>
<p>"I-it's n-not your f-fault.."</p>
<p>"..Is there anything else?"</p>
<p>"S-some guard is t-trying to b-become Ink's r-right h-hand.."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"H-he's u-using <em>me</em> t-to do it.."</p>
<p>"You mean..<em>hurting</em> you?"</p>
<p>"M-mhm..h-he's coming..wh-when I l-leave.."</p>
<p>"It sounds like <em>you</em> need more comfort than <em>me.." </em>Error sighed, wiping a tear from my eyesocket.</p>
<p>"Wh-what's h-happening w-with you?"</p>
<p>"Just a bit lonely..I'm really fine."</p>
<p>"D-does he e-ever c-come d-down here?"</p>
<p>"No..the only ones who come down here are the guards and you, and the guards don't <em>talk."</em></p>
<p>"Wh-what d-do you m-mean?"</p>
<p>"They're either not<em> allowed</em> to talk, or they don't <em>want</em> to.."</p>
<p>"Th-that's sad.."</p>
<p>"I have a lot of time to think..how about you?"</p>
<p>"Th-the oppos-site..Ink l-likes to h-hear himself t-talk.."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you have to go through that, Dust.."</p>
<p>"I-it's n-not your f-fault.."</p>
<p>"I know..so, what's your brother been up to?"</p>
<p>"P-Paps?" This topic overjoyed me! "He's the b-best!"</p>
<p>"I know! Has he been doing a lot of good stuff?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah! He e-even s-saved Horrortale a l-lot!"</p>
<p>"That's <em>great!"</em></p>
<p>"Y-yeah, a-and he even t-tries to s-save us r-really often!"</p>
<p>"That's the best news I've heard in...a <em>long </em>time.."</p>
<p>"W-we'll be s-saved soon! I kn-know it!"</p>
<p>"Yeah.." Error tried to sound happy, but something told me that he wasn't.</p>
<p>"I-is something wr-wrong?"</p>
<p>"I guess..I'm just a little down.."</p>
<p>"D-don't worry, E-Error! We-we'll be r-rescued s-soon!"</p>
<p>"Sure.." Error didn't seem convinced.</p>
<p>"Error?"</p>
<p>Error said nothing, simply holding me closer.</p>
<p>"We.." I didn't understand. "We'll b-be saved, r-<em>right?"</em></p>
<p>"Oh, Dust!" Error started sobbing; I realized in that moment <em>just</em> how much this had impacted him.</p>
<p>"E-Error..it's o-okay.."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I shouldn't make you sad!"</p>
<p>"I'm s-sad m-most of th-the time, a-anyway..you n-need c-comfort.."</p>
<p>"How about..we take <em>turns?"</em></p>
<p>"O-okay..t-turns. Y-you first; you n-need it m-more!"</p>
<p>From that point on, we took turns offering eachother comfort in our differing circumstances, and we did it as best as we could manage; this comfort had to stick around for a <em>year,</em> and we were intent on making it do so. I enforced Error's perseverance with kind words, and he enforced mine with <em>hope; </em>hope ran thin in my torture, and I would use anything I could get. Our hour together flew by quickly, and before I knew it, the cell door was being opened. The guards let me say a final goodbye before I had to leave for the next year, but I still wished I had more time; we didn't even get to talk about everything I had in mind! The last glimpse I caught of Error was a soft smile, as if he was encouraging me, saying, "Don't worry, Dust! We'll see eachother again!" I really needed that. When I was returned to Ink's room, the diabolical guard was waiting for me; I knew that I was in for it. I never saw his face, since it was covered by his helmet, which he never seemed to take off; that didn't mean that I couldn't feel his glares burning into my soul, though. He was in the same category as Ink for <em>one </em>reason: he patterned himself after <em>Ink,</em> and <em>that</em> was sick. I didn't even care to know his name; he wasn't worth it.</p>
<p>He was quick to begin his term, using bone attacks, blue magic bursts, and even his hands to hurt me, and he <em>did.</em> He had perfected his technique on me, practicing moves over and over; learning common weaknesses in Sanses, which he usually tested on himself afterwards, just to make sure; finding out what hurt the most during torture by repeating painful actions; and persuading Ink to accept him as worthy. Right now, Ink still regarded him as inexperienced, but he was intent on changing that, and he was willing to do <em>anything</em> to sway Ink's mind, including performing demeaning tasks such as watching a conquered universe. He was determined, to say the least, and he commonly told me that he was on the verge of piquing Ink's interest; Ink told me that he was just <em>not</em> strong or smart enough, but perhaps someday he would make it. Ink really didn't want <em>anyone</em> to be in the position the guard was yearning for, since it would put someone in a higher power level, and that <em>someone </em>could make threats against him for <em>their</em> benefit. If he ever <em>did</em> choose a right hand, it would be someone that he trusted and knew well; that didn't include the guard, no matter <em>how</em> hard he tried. </p>
<p>The guard continued his term for three hours, stopping the moment Ink opened the door and saluting post-haste; he was a good soldier, but he was an awful <em>person -</em> almost like Ink. When Ink walked over, he examined me for a bit, making the guard stay.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>sure</em> you hit him hard enough?" Ink wasn't convinced; I <em>was.</em></p>
<p>"I used all my strength, Sir." The guard confirmed.</p>
<p><em>"Look,</em> I <em>know</em> what you're trying to accomplish, but <em>this</em> is <em>not</em> good enough! I'll demonstrate."</p>
<p>Ink took my broken left arm in his hands.</p>
<p>"When you break a bone, you<em> never</em> do what <em>you</em> did; you do it <em>this way."</em> Ink twisted my arm as much as he could, snapping the bones thoroughly and producing a shriek. "You <em>see?"</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir!" The guard <em>really</em> thought Ink would let <em>him</em> be his right hand; I <em>almost</em> felt sorry for him, but I managed to suppress the urge. "I'll sharpen my technique!"</p>
<p>"Good. Now leave us; we have some <em>business."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>When this was said, the guard quickly left the room, and Ink smiled at me.</p>
<p>"So, did your visit go well?" Ink wasn't interested in pain at the moment; I was thankful for that.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.." I winced a bit from my wounds.</p>
<p>"That's good. Would you like to hear about <em>my </em>day?"</p>
<p>"N-no.."</p>
<p>"So you'd rather <em>play?"</em></p>
<p>"No! I-I'd love t-to hear ab-about y-your day!" That was better than being beaten or fed paint.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>really?</em> Well, in <em>that</em> case, I'll have to oblige!"</p>
<p>Ink laid my body on the floor and began to tell me about those tortured souls he had visited in his absence; it made me sick, but I always had Error's hope to get me through.</p>
<p>Hope would protect me.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean say hi to Error bean again! Yay!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my hopeful writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 - Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been Ink's captive for three years and a month, and Ink had just moved me up to step six of his plan; I no longer begged - it wouldn't work. All I could do was hope that it ended soon..and cry. I felt like I was <em>always</em> crying, even when I didn't have to; Ink found that interesting, in his own sick way. When the guards came to hurt me, they were now allowed to use blue magic for <em>ten</em> minutes instead of <em>five;</em> Ink figured that that would speed up the process of reaching his goal. All that was left was for me to lose my hope, and I was scared of that moment; I didn't know what would happen! Maybe Ink would let me go, or maybe he would kill me for the <em>last </em>time; those would have been better endings than what I <em>knew</em> he would do. He would just continue; I <em>knew</em> he would. My pain wouldn't end until somebody rescued me, just like Error's loneliness wouldn't end until somebody rescued <em>him. </em>I would wait, though! I would wait for <em>years</em> if I had to! Papyrus would save me! He's the best, and he would save me! If he rescued Error first, that would be even <em>better! </em>At the moment, Ink was out, and I was sitting next to Fell; he was good at helping me cope with Ink's torture. I had recently been in my universe, too, which meant I could <em>move!</em></p>
<p>"Hey, it's all right." Fell assured. "You have the support of <em>all</em> of us in the lowers! So <em>what</em> if you reached a meaningless step in a plot? You'll <em>never</em> reach the last one; we'll make <em>sure</em> of it!"</p>
<p>"Really?" I found that reassuring.</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!</em> Now, wanna know what your <em>awesome</em> brother did yesterday?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>"He only fought the <em>strongest</em> guard in the entire <em>army</em> and <em>won!"</em></p>
<p>"Wow! He's so cool! I didn't know <em>that</em> was why he was so mad yesterday!"</p>
<p>"Yep! Your brother's really the coolest! Guess what on <em>top</em> of that!"</p>
<p>"There's <em>more?"</em> That excited me. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I've been tasked with a special mission to deliver a letter to the resistance!"</p>
<p>"That means.."</p>
<p>"That's right! I'll be able to talk to your brother, if they let me! Is there anything you'd like to tell him?"</p>
<p>"There's so <em>much!</em> I guess to keep it simple, would you tell him I miss him and love him? And that he's the best, of course!"</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to." Fell smiled. "If he gives me a message for you, you <em>will</em> get it."</p>
<p>"Thank you <em>so</em> much!" I hugged Fell; he was the best friend I had in Ink's domain.</p>
<p>"No problem." He hugged me back, giving me some hope.</p>
<p>"Now, the bad news.." I sighed as I sat back against the wall.</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"Ink's planning another guard training.."</p>
<p>"Oh..<em>great." </em>Everybody hated those. "Any idea when?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't worry too much about it, <em>yet. </em>He's planning it for <em>next</em> year, but it'll be <em>massive."</em></p>
<p>"Thanks for the warning."</p>
<p>"It's the least I can do."</p>
<p>"How's Ink's mood?"</p>
<p>"He'll be happy for a while; I wouldn't do anything reckless, though."</p>
<p>"Right. What about <em>you?"</em></p>
<p>"I don't know.."</p>
<p>"Well, we'll be right behind you all the way."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Stand at attention!" Another voice ordered; Fell stood and saluted. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Fell knew our time was up.</p>
<p>"Have you completed your task, yet?"</p>
<p>"I'm about to, Sir."</p>
<p>"Get to it!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>Fell left almost immediately, not wanting to evoke Ink's anger, which he would have taken out on <em>me.</em> Speaking of Ink, he was quick to sit next to me, smiling joyfully. </p>
<p>"Did you have a nice time?" Ink looked to me.</p>
<p>"Yeah.." I sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh, I almost forgot that your stutter was gone!" Ink giggled. "Silly me! I can fix <em>that,</em> though!"</p>
<p>I knew what was coming next, and I didn't fight it; there was no use. Ink knew <em>exactly</em> what torture methods would have which effects, and he used them accordingly. If he wanted me to lose my ability to walk, he would beat me. If he wanted me to stutter, paint was the way to go; that was what he used today. I didn't even care about the taste anymore; the pain was so much <em>worse. </em>I wished Papyrus would come soon..maybe Fell would be able to help him! Yeah, Papyrus would come soon! He's the best, and he would come soon! I just had to keep hoping! Hope would get me through! Ink continued his paint-filled torture for roughly five hours before the clock struck bedtime; that protected me from further pain. Of course, <em>this</em> paint had the side effect of <em>lasting </em>longer, which meant Ink had to eventually knock me out to get <em>himself</em> some rest. That didn't mean that the pain went away, but it gave me a bit of relief; at least I wasn't screaming.</p>
<p>I didn't like screaming.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Let us see what the resistance is up to, shall we? This part shall be in Papyrus's perspective; enjoy!</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>My brother had been captured over three years ago, and I felt like I had exhausted every escape tactic I <em>knew! </em>Disguises, infiltration, and even trying to plant <em>spies</em> into Ink's empire had all failed; I <em>had</em> to get my brother back! The problem was that we had <em>no</em> information on where he could have possibly <em>been!</em> We had infiltrated the compound <em>so</em> many times, but he wasn't in the prison cells; he wasn't even with <em>Error!</em> We were running out of places to look, and our numbers were growing thinner every month; Ink had a way of getting us alone, even if we had strict policies against it. The Great Papyrus wasn't doing so great. My brother had probably waited so long in hopes that I would save him, and I <em>couldn't</em> let him down! I <em>wouldn't</em> let him down! I just <em>had</em> to find a way; after that, he would be saved. Some of the others seemed to think he had <em>joined</em> Ink, but that was simply <em>not</em> true! My brother had too much loyalty and honor to join Ink, and he probably fought every day to avoid doing <em>just</em> that! My brother is the <em>best,</em> and he would <em>never</em> stoop to such lows! At this moment, I was sitting next to Dream and Classic, trying to find a way to rescue my brother.</p>
<p>"Maybe he's in an AU?" Dream wondered. </p>
<p>"That is highly unlikely." I sighed. "Ink would want to keep him close..."</p>
<p>"You're right.." Classic admitted, before getting an idea. "But <em>how</em> close?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Dream asked.</p>
<p>"What if Ink has a secret prison? Would he keep Dust <em>there?"</em></p>
<p>"And where would the prison be in correlation with <em>him?"</em> I was starting to catch on. "Somewhere he could easily reach, obviously."</p>
<p>"Guys, I think you should see this!" Outer had run up to us, and he looked rather unsettled.</p>
<p>"What is it? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"I don't know yet, but you should <em>come!"</em></p>
<p>"Let's go, then!" Classic was ready.</p>
<p>Our group guickly followed Outer to the entrance of our hideout; he and his brother were the doorkeepers, and <em>nobody </em>entered without their permission. If they found someone to be dangerous to let in, we would have to take a look. It was a short trip to the entrance, and when we arrived, we looked through a crack in the wall; what we saw wasn't exactly inspiring. One of Ink's soldiers was standing right outside, as if he <em>knew</em> we were in here. I wasn't quite sure how to respond. </p>
<p>"What do we do?" Outer whispered; the soldier would have heard us if we didn't.</p>
<p>"I don't know.." Classic confessed. "How long has he been out there?"</p>
<p>"Five minutes..I thought he would go away after the first two, but he <em>didn't."</em></p>
<p>"I think he knows that we're here.." Starstruck didn't look very happy.</p>
<p>"But how?" Dream didn't understand. "How could he <em>know?"</em></p>
<p>"I don't know." Outer looked again. "He isn't going away, though.."</p>
<p>"Open up!" The soldier from the outside knocked loudly. "Don't you know it's cold out here?"</p>
<p>"It's warm outside.." Dream was confused.</p>
<p>"Wait..wasn't that one of our passwords?" Starstruck remembered that.</p>
<p>"It..<em>was.."</em> Outer hummed. "A <em>long </em>time ago.."</p>
<p>"Do we risk it?" Classic wasn't sure. "It could be a trap.."</p>
<p>"I'd be surprised if it <em>wasn't."</em> I contemplated the dilemma. "He seems to know that we're here..and our passwords..perhaps he used to be with us?"</p>
<p><em>"Nobody</em> comes back after siding with Ink." Dream couldn't think of a single instance. </p>
<p>"Perhaps he <em>did?"</em></p>
<p>"We're going to have to open the door <em>sometime..</em>it doesn't look like he's leaving.."</p>
<p>"Look, I'm just delivering <em>mail!"</em> The soldier held up a letter.</p>
<p>"What <em>kind</em> of mail?" Outer yelled out. "A <em>bomb?"</em></p>
<p>"A letter and a spoken message!"</p>
<p>"Who are they from?"</p>
<p>"The letter's from Ink, and the message is from..<em>Dust."</em></p>
<p>"My brother?" I couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>"Let him in." Classic confirmed.</p>
<p>"All right." Outer opened the door, revealing the soldier.</p>
<p>"About time." The soldier handed Outer the letter nonchalantly. </p>
<p>"What does my brother want to say? Is he okay?" I was worried sick!</p>
<p>"Dust wants to tell you that you're the best, he loves you, and he misses you." </p>
<p>"Is he all right?"</p>
<p><em>"He'd</em> tell you that he's fine, but...I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Who <em>are</em> you?" Classic wanted to know.</p>
<p>"I guess it'll be okay.." The solder reached up to take off his helmet, revealing an old friend.</p>
<p>"Fell!" Outer was shocked. "What <em>happened</em> to you?"</p>
<p>"Ink's crazy conversion tactics.." Fell sighed. "I can't come back..even if I <em>want</em> to.."</p>
<p>"What about my brother?" I questioned. </p>
<p>"Ink isn't making him join his army..but I'd say what he <em>is</em> doing is..<em>so much worse.."</em></p>
<p>"Can you tell us <em>anything?"</em></p>
<p>"Ink's practically turned him into a..<em>plaything."</em></p>
<p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p>
<p>"He's been tortured every day..I don't <em>want</em> to do this to you, but to stress the amount of help he <em>needs,</em> I'm <em>going </em>to." Fell took a deep breath. "You can hear his screams from the other side of the compound. They don't stop until <em>Ink</em> stops, and sometimes, it lasts all day. A <em>lot</em> of guards have requested to be <em>permanently</em> transferred to AUs just because they can't stand <em>hearing </em>it all day! If Ink is angry, Dust takes the blows for it. If Ink is happy, he <em>still </em>does! When he <em>dies,</em> he's just <em>revived </em>to do it <em>again!</em> The higher ranks are allowed to hurt him, too! I've never <em>seen</em> a skeleton with so many broken bones at once..it's <em>horrifying.</em> When you walk into <em>Ink's room</em> for orders, he just casts him aside as if he was worthless! If you break down <em>crying</em> because you can't stand what he's <em>done</em> to the poor guy, he finds it <em>funny!</em> He needs <em>help,</em> and <em>you're the only ones who can do it."</em></p>
<p>"M-my.." I couldn't believe it; my brother had been through so <em>much,</em> and I wasn't <em>there..</em> "B-brother.."</p>
<p>"Do you have a message I could relay to him? He needs support.." </p>
<p>"Tell him...I'll come for him..I <em>will!"</em></p>
<p>"All right. He'll get it."</p>
<p>"I love him <em>so much.."</em> I believed that I was in tears.</p>
<p>"He knows. That's all I can say..I just hope it's enough. I have to go back now.."</p>
<p>"Why?" Dream saw no need. "Can't you stay?" </p>
<p>"No. I wouldn't if I <em>could."</em> </p>
<p>"Why, though?" Outer wanted him to stay.</p>
<p>"I'm the one who has to watch Dust when Ink leaves him..if I stayed here, it would only make his situation worse..and <em>nobody</em> wants that."</p>
<p>"Wait!" I caught his attention. "Where <em>is</em> he?"</p>
<p>"I can't tell you outright..when he dies, he gets sent to Dusttale for a reset. That's your best chance. If I were allowed to say good luck..I <em>would."</em></p>
<p>"What about the rest of the time..can't you give us a hint?"</p>
<p>"I already did. You're smart; figure it out."</p>
<p>At this, Fell left us, and we were left to figure out what he meant by that.</p>
<p>"Figure it out?" Classic shook his skull. "What did he <em>say?"</em></p>
<p>"What about Dusttale?" Dream inquired.</p>
<p>"We could try it, but the timing would have to be <em>perfect."</em> I was determined; I had to be.</p>
<p>"Guys.." Outer didn't look very happy; his brother didn't, either.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Classic looked to Outer.</p>
<p>"Fell told us <em>exactly</em> where Dust is.." Starstruck figured out.</p>
<p><em>"Where?!"</em> The rest of us wondered. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ink's own room."</em>
</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Paps bean got a lot of work.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my switchy writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8 - Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been in captivity for three years and nine months at this point, and I wasn't exactly <em>thrilled</em> about it. I had only <em>one</em> source of lasting hope, and that was Papyrus; he said that he would come for me! I couldn't wait for him to come for me - actually, I <em>could,</em> but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was <em>coming!</em> I would wait as long as I had to for him; he probably knew that! He's the best! Today was a special day for Ink, since he had scheduled a massive guard training in the afternoon, and the entire army would either have to attend, or, if they were needed somewhere, watch the recording of it later; it was a <em>big</em> deal. Nobody really <em>liked</em> guard trainings, but they had to live with them; I received constant complaints about them during beatings and while being watched. I had never attended one, since I wasn't a guard, nor did I <em>want</em> to be, but this time, it would be different; I was going whether I wanted to or <em>not. </em>Of course, my role was not to be trained; I was the <em>example.</em> Usually, they would get a dummy, but this time, <em>I</em> was the dummy. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but I had no say in the matter; Ink made sure of that. He had just killed me, but I wouldn't get my hour to roam my universe until <em>after</em> the training, and he said he would give me an extra hour this time, just because he was <em>nice. </em>At the moment, I was in his room, sitting against a wall, as he oversaw the preparations somewhere else.</p>
<p>"He's going to make you do <em>what?!"</em> Fell could hardly believe it; he was watching me while Ink was away.</p>
<p>"I don't really want to repeat it.." I sighed.</p>
<p>"I can understand..is there any way out?"</p>
<p>"Nope..Ink's dead set on it, and when he <em>is</em> like that, <em>nobody</em> can sway him.."</p>
<p>"That's horrible.."</p>
<p><em>"Tell</em> me about it.."</p>
<p>"Well, I hope you get that extra hour.."</p>
<p>"So do I. Ink's pretty honest when it comes to that stuff, though; besides, he'll be busy wrapping everything up, and I doubt he'd cut my time short when he's so busy."</p>
<p>"True. Got any special plans?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll confirm that I'm never drinking ketchup ever again. They keep offering it to me, but I have to keep turning them down."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I'd have a mental breakdown if I took it..heck, every time I see the color <em>red,</em> I see <em>paint!</em> Ketchup is a <em>red</em> drink..I couldn't take it."</p>
<p>"I can see that..sorry.."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not <em>your</em> fault that I'm scarred for life."</p>
<p>"I know..it's terrible that you have to go through this.."</p>
<p>"I'd say I'll live, but <em>somehow,</em> I just <em>don't</em> see that happening.."</p>
<p>"You seem a bit off..are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Just a bit nervous, I guess..I don't know what they're gonna <em>do</em> to me.."</p>
<p>"Plus all the people.."</p>
<p>"Being tortured while you're <em>alone</em> is bad enough, but when you're tortured <em>in front of people</em> who have <em>no way</em> to help you, it just...I don't know <em>what'll</em> happen!"</p>
<p>"Hey, don't go losing hope on me." Fell comforted me. "The <em>last</em> thing we need is for you to be feeling hopeless."</p>
<p>"I know.." I was starting to tear up. "I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"It's okay. You're okay. Nobody's hurting you right now..there's no need for tears.."</p>
<p>"Okay..no tears.." I wiped them off. "Right. I'm okay."</p>
<p><em>"There</em> we go! You're gonna be okay, Dust!" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be okay!"</p>
<p><em>"That's</em> what I like to hear!"</p>
<p>"Thanks, Fell..I wouldn't have made it this far without you."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's just nonsense! You're strong enough to get by <em>without</em> my help, but whatever I <em>can</em> do, trust that I <em>will</em> do."</p>
<p>"Thanks.."</p>
<p>"Now, before you have to do this, I figure you'll want something extra."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Just the knowledge that your brother saved Horrortale <em>again."</em></p>
<p><em>"Really?</em> He's the best!"</p>
<p>"Yep! He's pretty cool!"</p>
<p>"I can't <em>wait</em> for him to come! I'll be able to tell him how cool he is and how he's the best at everything!" </p>
<p>"Don't forget how <em>patient</em> you are!"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I'm super patient, and I'll wait <em>forever!"</em></p>
<p>"I'll vouch for that!"</p>
<p>"How much time is left?"</p>
<p>"Um.."</p>
<p><em>"None."</em> A new voice had entered the room - Ink. "Guard, go to the assembly. <em>I'll</em> take care of Dusty."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Fell left Ink and me alone.</p>
<p>"We're going to have <em>so</em> much <em>fun</em> today, Dusty!" Ink walked over to me. "The only question is if you can be a good little Dusty and walk behind me <em>willingly,</em> or if I need to use..<em>other</em> tactics."</p>
<p>"What..t-tactics?" I didn't want to know.</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing much. Just a rope."</p>
<p>"A..<em>rope?"</em></p>
<p><em>"Gosh,</em> Dusty!" Ink giggled. "It's like you think <em>everything</em> I <em>do</em> is <em>painful!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Most</em> of it is.."</p>
<p>"Ah, well, that's true. So, are you coming <em>with</em> or <em>without</em> it?"</p>
<p>"Without it.." I didn't exactly want to be tied up. </p>
<p>"Great!" Ink smiled. "Come on, Dusty!"</p>
<p>I stood up to follow Ink; there was no chance of escape on my own, and I didn't try. It wasn't very shocking that I would follow Ink without restraints; he probably had eyelights in the back of his skull, which meant that I wasn't going anywhere he didn't want me to. It was actually a long walk to the training area; I was pretty tired out when we got there. It was an outdoor training area with a raised stage for the actual <em>training</em> part, and Ink would be right in the center of it. I saw almost every high rank there, including the diabolical guard; this was <em>truly</em> a big event. When we arrived, I was seated next to the stage with a few high ranks; they smirked at me, knowing <em>exactly</em> why I was there and waiting to hear my screams of pain. I was in for it, unfortunately. When nobody else was entering the area, Ink took his place on stage and prepared the guards; only <em>Fell</em> knew that I was going to be present, which meant that the other guards were in for a surprise. I didn't exactly look forward to it, opting to look forward to my time in my universe instead. When Ink was ready, he began his introduction; I wondered how much pain I would be in.</p>
<p>"Welcome, guards, to your training for today!" Ink greeted. "As always, you will be taught new techniques for maximum performance possibility and new rules that you <em>will</em> be following! Please, hold your questions until the end! Now, we will start with the new rules! Some complaints have been made about being put into two groups under different high ranks, and I will respond accordingly! You have all been placed into a <em>section</em> under a commander! One hundred guards per commander, except for Blue, who gets the overflow. If you're in the overflow, simply wait for a new high rank to join us, and you will be sorted accordingly! Your sections will be listed in the main hall on the notice wall; don't skip out on it, or there <em>will</em> be <em>consequences. </em>Now, I believe that's the only thing other than a few conduct rules, but we always do <em>those </em>at the end! Now for techniques! Please welcome our training dummy for today, <em>Dusty!"</em></p>
<p>The crowd seemed very unsettled when my name was mentioned. They became even <em>more</em> unsettled when I was forced onto the stage by a couple high ranks who held my arms tightly. Ink looked happy; I was <em>not.</em> </p>
<p>"Our techniques for today will be quite simple: crowd control and civilian punishment." Ink turned to me. "As always with civilians, they shouldn't be able to move or dodge, hence the restraints. Now we begin."</p>
<p>Ink started to go through different techniques to <em>properly</em> control citizens, all of which were painful; I expected that. From kicking repeatedly to properly placed bone attacks, he cracked my bones and made the guards feel sorry for me; they had to <em>watch </em>this. After three hours of techniques, Ink stopped; everybody knew it <em>wasn't</em> over, though. He looked at my crying, shaking figure with glee; some of the lower ranks were crying as well. Everything was silent for over a minute; I honestly wondered if he was finished - I <em>hoped</em> he was..but I <em>knew</em> he wasn't. Even the crowd's crying slowed..until he said a simple phrase. The crying increased the second he said it, and even the higher ranks holding me seemed a bit tense about it; he wasn't joking.</p>
<p>"Now.." He said. <em>"Execution techniques."</em></p>
<p>Ink grinned at me as he approached; I prepared for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>"This is fairly <em>simple."</em> Ink summoned a sharp bone. "If a civilian is getting out of hand <em>too</em> much, they deserve the most painful death possible, if they aren't sent to the compound for torturing, of course. The soul should be showing outside of the body, like <em>this." </em>My soul was pulled out. "A sharp object, knife, bone, anything, really, should be used. A death with <em>less</em> pain would be straightforward; we don't <em>want</em> that. Run the point across <em>these</em> spots on the soul, making sure not to hit anything <em>important,</em> and in general, just making them scream out. When you complete this path, jab straight in and <em>twist.</em> The victim will have regretted being <em>born,</em> and if they ever <em>are</em> brought back to life, they'll <em>remember.</em> Now, watch this demonstration of the tactic <em>closely."</em></p>
<p>Ink brought the point of the bone across the path he specified earlier on my soul, making me scream in pain; the audience was mostly in tears, and the ones who <em>weren't</em> were passing out. Ink had a way of doing that, and my screaming was just a way to prove that his tactics <em>worked,</em> unfortunately. When he finished the first step in his technique, he drove the bone into my soul and <em>twisted</em> it, with my heightened screaming proving the effectiveness of his sadistic tactics. When he twisted for the last time, I died once more, and the hold of a reset took control instead. The pain was gone, thankfully, when I woke up in my bed, but it was a pretty gruesome experience while it lasted; I just had to forget about it and move on. I started my usual routine when I died, heading straight for the guard station in the forest; I <em>had</em> to know what Papyrus had been up to recently - he's the best! There was only one guard in the station when I got there, and he was in tears; he had obviously been watching. After a quick comforting hug, the guard led me to the table where my brother's achievements were kept; there were <em>four</em> more pages than last time, and they included more of my awesome brother's rescue attempts and other missions!</p>
<p>I spent twenty minutes looking at Paps's missions before saying goodbye to the guard and heading to Grillby's; I had an extra hour today, and I <em>wasn't</em> going to waste it! When I reached the restaurant, I took my usual seat and started talking to Grillby and some others; they hadn't heard about the events of the day, which I counted as a good thing, because I didn't <em>want</em> to talk about it. We talked about multiverse happenings and other events that were coming up, but the conversation eventually drifted to the <em>past..</em>when Ink <em>wasn't</em> in control. There was a lot of laughter, and smiling was present.</p>
<p>"Wait, remember when the Librarby was on <em>fire?"</em> I couldn't stop laughing. </p>
<p>"Everybody was panicking!" Grillby remembered that well. </p>
<p><em>"I</em> was the only one with enough brains to look for a fire extinguisher!" Undyne scoffed. "And there <em>wasn't </em>one!" </p>
<p>"That can't top the time when the <em>hall</em> was <em>flooded!"</em> Asgore commented. </p>
<p>"Seriously, where was I <em>supposed </em>to stand?" I rolled my eyelights. "The <em>roof?"</em></p>
<p>"No, you wouldn't stand on the roof!" The old lady found that ridiculous. "Obviously you would stand on the <em>walls!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Wall,</em> you got me there." </p>
<p>"Hey!" Grillby exclaimed. "That was a <em>pun!"</em></p>
<p>"Heh..I guess so.." I frowned a bit. "Papyrus used to hate those. Does he..ever come around here?"</p>
<p>"No..he's probably too busy finding ways to rescue you and your friend!" Undyne encouraged. "I bet you'll be free in <em>no</em> time!"</p>
<p>"Yeah..hopefully.."</p>
<p>"Would you like a drink?" Grillby offered.</p>
<p>"Got any water?" </p>
<p>"What about ketchup?"</p>
<p>"N-no.."</p>
<p>"Sans, is something wrong? In the past, you would take it without hesitation..now, you won't <em>touch</em> it."</p>
<p>"Ketchup is <em>red."</em> I couldn't avoid this explanation. "Ink uses <em>red</em> paint..the connection is too much..I'd probably have a breakdown."</p>
<p>"Oh..sorry.."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault."</p>
<p>"How much time do you have left?" The old lady wondered.</p>
<p>"About an hour..Ink killed me <em>twice</em> today, so I get more time as a result."</p>
<p>"That's good..I think."</p>
<p>"Yeah..it is."</p>
<p>"More time to spend with <em>you</em> is <em>great!"</em> Undyne felt sorry for me after our rough reintroduction. </p>
<p>"I wish all this stuff never happened.."</p>
<p>"Doesn't <em>everybody?" </em></p>
<p>"Obviously not <em>Ink.."</em></p>
<p>Before we could continue, the door opened; I assumed it was someone else - Alphys, perhaps. The voice that came wasn't hers...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brother?"</p>
<p>I turned as soon as I heard it, and the entire group was in shock; I started tearing up.</p>
<p>"P-Paps?" I knew it was him. </p>
<p>"Brother, it's me." Paps smiled softly. </p>
<p>I wasted no time in leaving my seat to run up to him; I hadn't seen him in <em>years! </em>When I was halfway to him, I tripped; it wasn't caused by a misstep, though. My foot was caught..in <em>paint. </em>Ink stepped out in front of me; I couldn't <em>believe</em> it.</p>
<p>"Dust's brother!" Ink chuckled. "I don't think we've been acquainted!" </p>
<p><em>"Let my brother go."</em> Papyrus was stern.</p>
<p>"So, <em>you're</em> one of the leaders of that pesky <em>resistance, </em>aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I won't hesitate to engage in battle."</p>
<p><em>"Wow,</em> you're getting straight to the point! Well, I don't quite think that you know what you're getting into!"</p>
<p>"Step aside or prepare for battle." Paps wasn't messing around. "You have tortured my brother for <em>far too long,</em> and <em>today,</em> you've stepped <em>too far."</em></p>
<p>"Oh, come <em>on!</em> A public execution is <em>nothing!"</em></p>
<p>"And I suppose my brother is <em>nothing</em> to you. I'm taking him back." Paps summoned a long bone; he would fight.</p>
<p>"Well, that'll be <em>pretty</em> hard! You see, Papyrus, you <em>may</em> be able to take out <em>any</em> soldier in my army, but you won't defeat <em>me,</em> because there's a difference between them and me."</p>
<p>"And <em>what</em> is <em>that?"</em></p>
<p><em>"I don't play fair."</em> Ink used blue magic to lift me up; the paint holding me back had dissolved. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Put him down." </em>
</p>
<p>"No, <em>silly!</em> Why would I put him down..when he'll be taking all the <em>hits?"</em></p>
<p>"What?!" I struggled, to no avail.</p>
<p>Ink brought me closer to him, giggling. Papyrus wasn't going to wait for him to do <em>anything,</em> summoning bone attacks immediately and aiming them directly for Ink. Ink, however strong he was, wasn't ready for that; his right shoulder was pierced, and I was released from his grip. Papyrus was completely ready for battle, not willing to let me go; he's the best. Ink wasted no time in freeing his shoulder of foreign objects and unsheathing his brush as soon as he could. Before the true battle could begin, Ink created a barrier between them and the outside; Paps wouldn't be getting help, and I was unfortunately on the outside. The fight moved fast, and I could barely keep track of what was happening; I <em>had</em> to, though. Paps was fighting better than I had ever <em>seen</em> him! There was no doubt as to his place as a leader of the resistance. Ink was barely hitting Paps, while being hit few times himself. I felt like it was going to come down to who had more endurance; I knew that Ink had high levels of endurance, having been with him for longer than I would have liked, and I knew that Papyrus would no doubt have a lot. Only time would tell at this point.</p>
<p>I tried as hard as I could to get through the barrier, but there was no use; I didn't even have my <em>magic.</em> Neither of the fighters seemed to be slowing, every movement as quick as the last. It was truly <em>amazing</em> seeing my brother in action; he was <em>better</em> than the stories! I couldn't have cared <em>less</em> about Ink; he was trying to hurt <em>Paps!</em> As much as I wanted to get through to help Paps, it was useless; I could only watch and hope. Papyrus had really become better at fighting; he was taking Ink on move for move, not giving an <em>inch!</em> The battle continued for over twenty minutes, and neither of them looked even a <em>little</em> tired out; I was so proud of Paps! The speed never slowed, not even for a moment; every attack was placed just right, and one wrong move could have meant the end for either of them. I just hoped it wasn't Paps. At the twenty-five-minute point, the battle ended abruptly, and the barrier fell. I couldn't make it to my brother, though; a portal opened below me, and just as I lost sight of my brother, I knew it didn't matter that he had won. All that mattered was that Ink had retreated, and I wasn't left behind. I sobbed on Ink's floor nonstop, wishing I had moved when I could, wishing I could have been with Paps.</p>
<p>He would rescue me..eventually.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean ain't happy bean.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my retreating writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9 - Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been a prisoner for over five years - five years and four months, to be exact. I hadn't seen Papyrus since the fight; he's the best, though - even if I couldn't see him. Ink had <em>never</em> been defeated in his time as a dictator before that, but word never got out; he made <em>sure</em> of it. Pelting me with paint for over two straight days and ignoring bedtime was a good way to force me to keep my mouth shut; I wouldn't say a word. He only made me keep his <em>losing</em> a secret, though; I told <em>everyone</em> that I had seen Paps! Just because he couldn't rescue me <em>that</em> time didn't mean that he <em>never</em> would! It was just the wrong moment; I had to wait longer for the <em>right</em> one! I could wait as long as I <em>had</em> to for Paps! At the moment, I was in Ink's room, as usual. I had recently come back from death, which essentially meant that I could move a bit; I couldn't walk, though. Although Ink wasn't present at the moment, one of the evil guards <em>was,</em> and that meant that I wasn't free from pain. I honestly didn't care who was hurting me anymore; all that I knew was that pain would always come when someone mean was with me..it <em>always</em> did. Ink had a special place, though; he hurt me the most, and I would expect the <em>most</em> pain from <em>him..</em></p>
<p>"I can't <em>believe</em> it!" The evil guard was mad about something as he broke my bones. <em>"Categories!</em> And <em>he</em> gets the same one as <em>Ink?!"</em></p>
<p>I knew what he was mad about; Ink had taken my category system and made it official. Apparently, the diabolical guard was very much disliked among his peers, which only served to fuel their anger when they heard that <em>he</em> was the only one that made it to Ink's level. All of the evil guards except <em>one</em> felt that their category should have been higher, even if they didn't get <em>any</em> extra perks; it was just a power tester. Of course, Ink never told them who <em>made</em> the system to begin with, which meant that I got to hear <em>every</em> threat made on my life <em>anonymously. </em>I didn't exactly know what to think about the entire ordeal; all I knew was that I got hurt for it, and that made me regret it.</p>
<p>"If I <em>ever</em> meet the guy who <em>knows</em> everybody's power levels <em>somehow,</em> I'll crush him into little pieces!" The evil guard wasn't even <em>kidding;</em> he was <em>dead</em> serious..he had done that to people before. "I guess <em>you'll </em>do until I <em>find</em> him.."</p>
<p>My torture continued. In the instance of a loud scream, the guard would laugh. If I didn't scream loud <em>enough,</em> he increased the pain until I <em>did.</em> I had stopped begging a long time ago; it did more harm than good, and they actually <em>liked</em> it. When I <em>finally</em> realized that, I started to realize other things, too. Things such as <em>control.</em> I could somewhat control how <em>long</em> the abusers stayed by controling <em>myself. </em>If they wanted me to scream as loud as I could, I obliged them. If they wanted to break my arm, I would make sure it was in the line of fire, if only to make them go away faster, and it actually <em>worked,</em> surprisingly. Being tortured wasn't a game of <em>survival </em>for me; it was a game of <em>death.</em> I didn't know how many times I had died at this point, and I didn't <em>want</em> to know; I just knew that if I wanted to escape the pain faster, I would have to die as often as possible. I equated it with the kid. After a while, they stopped saving when they came down. The quicker they died, the quicker <em>I</em> was happy, and now, <em>I</em> was in the kid's shoes. The quicker I died, the quicker my captors were happy. That didn't mean that I <em>liked</em> it; it just meant that I understood it. I understood it <em>perfectly.</em></p>
<p>"Hello!" Ink had entered the room. "Are you having fun?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir!" The evil guard smirked.</p>
<p>"Well, don't let <em>me</em> ruin it; I'll just <em>spectate</em> for a while."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>The evil guard's time was not up by <em>any</em> means; when Ink walked in on guards, they often stayed <em>longer.</em> That was one thing I couldn't<em> ever</em> control; Ink was <em>completely</em> out of my reach, and when he was present, the pain always increased. It increased more so <em>now,</em> since the evil guard <em>wanted</em> to be placed in the highest category; he wouldn't be. The power test was based off of a <em>compilation </em>of every time the guard had ever entered the room to hurt me; <em>one</em> time with increased pain wouldn't do a <em>thing..</em>aside from hurting me more. The guards were at a loss as to <em>how</em> this mystery person knew all their power levels, but if they just looked at the evidence, it was pretty clear that it was me. They would find out eventually, and every single one of them would probably get in a line to beat me for as long as they possibly could; I was preparing for that moment, and I knew that the only reason Ink had made the categories official was to see it. He wanted me to lose my hope, but I was standing firm, even if I was a bit shaky at times, and what <em>better</em> way to take some of my hope than to make me feel like the world <em>hated</em> me? I couldn't think of many, but there were a few; I just hoped that Ink didn't think of them, too.</p>
<p>"You're really good at this!" Ink encouraged the guard after a few hours. "I'm afraid I'd like to take him away, now."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The evil guard left as soon as he was dismissed, and he looked <em>much</em> happier than he did when he entered the room.</p>
<p>"That looked like a lot of fun, Dusty!" Ink knelt down beside me. <em>"Was</em> it?"</p>
<p>"No.." I was aching all over..and crying.</p>
<p>"Aww, he didn't play <em>nice</em> with you, <em>did</em> he? Oh well, you and I are sure to have <em>much</em> more fun than <em>him! </em>Don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.." </p>
<p>"You're so <em>good</em> today!" Ink patted my skull. "We'll have fun! I'll make <em>sure</em> of it!"</p>
<p>At this, Ink pulled out his paint; he found traditional beating lackluster and boring after a while, deciding to leave that to the guards who often came. Instead, he only used paint; the paint that he used hurt worse than <em>any </em>amount of physical pain, and it wasn't even <em>harmful!</em> It was completely safe to drink, despite the taste, and it couldn't kill you, no matter <em>how</em> much you drank. Unlike the old paint, it didn't actually <em>destroy</em> your body; instead, it merely agitated the pain sensors it came into contact with, giving the <em>illusion</em> of unbearable pain until the paint dissolved, which could take from ten minutes to two hours, depending on how much paint was used. I felt like I screamed more than I talked; I <em>knew</em> I did. Ink decided to go easy on me today, only giving me enough paint to keep the pain up for an hour after it had been forcefully poured into me. Choking seemed to be prevalent for me as well; while I didn't <em>need</em> to breathe, it helped keep me slightly more sane, and I could use as much sanity as I could <em>get. </em>When Ink finished torturing me for a while, he waited for me to finish screaming before talking about whatever was on his mind; he treated me horribly before casually talking to me..<em>without regret.</em></p>
<p>"Wasn't that <em>fun?"</em> Ink always expected certain answers to certain questions, and I didn't want the consequences for not giving them to him.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.." I could barely speak through my weeping.</p>
<p>"You're always so <em>good, </em>Dusty!" Ink patted my skull. "Don't you just <em>love</em> being my toy?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.." I wanted to be somewhere else.</p>
<p>"Well, I love<em> having </em>you as my toy! You've been so <em>good </em>recently! In fact, I think I'll do something <em>special</em> tomorrow <em>just for you!"</em></p>
<p>"Wh-" I was cut off; I knew it was something painful.</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah! I <em>know </em>you're excited, but it's time for sleep now! Have a good rest, Dusty!"</p>
<p>Ink wasted no time in turning out the lights, intent on getting the best good night's sleep he could; he didn't care that I could have been up all night crying. When I eventually fell into my dusty nightmare, I was reminded of my family once more; I missed them so much! I could only imagine what they'd be doing now if none of this had ever happened..they would probably be happy. I hoped that if they <em>were</em> out there somewhere, they were happy. I hoped their dust would be happy wherever it ended up; I could practically see them dancing in the wind, without a care in the world. It was funny, in a way; I could feel their support, even when they were dead. I didn't understand it, but I appreciated it; their strength was behind me, whether they knew it or not, and I <em>would</em> prevail for them. When my nightmare passed, I found myself faced with Ink; he often met me when I woke up. As soon as I was awake enough to take note of my surroundings, Ink was quick to lift me up by my jacket and grin at my scared expression. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"G-good morning.." I felt like I was going to be in a lot of pain today.</p>
<p>"Dusty, I've noticed something recently. Would you like to know what it is?"</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" </p>
<p>"You're losing hope!"</p>
<p>"N-no!" That statement scared me.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't try to <em>hide</em> it, Dusty! <em>Nobody's</em> coming for you! You've known this since the <em>start!"</em></p>
<p>"P-Papyrus.."</p>
<p>"He doesn't <em>care</em> about <em>you!</em> Why <em>would</em> he? All you've done is <em>fail!"</em></p>
<p>"But.." I was in tears.</p>
<p>"But <em>what?"</em></p>
<p>"H-he <em>tries!"</em></p>
<p>"Tries to <em>rescue</em> you? <em>Really?</em> When's the last time you saw him <em>try</em> to rescue you?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p><em>"Exactly." </em>Ink dropped me. "I'll be out for a while. Your sitter will come soon."</p>
<p>"Okay.." I didn't bother to wipe my tears.</p>
<p>I sat on the floor crying as I waited for Fell to come. Ink was wrong; I knew that. Why did I hesitate? Did I just want him gone sooner? Maybe that was it; I wanted him gone, and because of that, I said nothing. I decided to believe that; it was the most obvious reason. Papyrus would come for me! He's the best! Papyrus would come for me; I <em>knew</em> he would. When Fell arrived, he quickly rushed over to me, intent on finding out the cause for my tears. He immediately wrapped me in a warm hug and offered me the reassuring hope that Paps would come. Ink <em>was</em> wrong! Papyrus <em>would</em> come for me!</p>
<p>"It's all right, Dust." He assured. "Your brother <em>will</em> save you, and when he <em>does,</em> Ink will <em>never</em> touch you <em>ever</em> again."</p>
<p>"R-really?" I asked.  </p>
<p>"Of <em>course."</em></p>
<p>"Thanks.."</p>
<p><em>"Anything </em>for <em>you,</em> kid."</p>
<p>At this, the door was flung open quite suddenly; Ink stood proudly in the entrance before making his way over to us.</p>
<p>"Dusty." Ink smirked.</p>
<p>"H-huh?" I was frightened; Fell couldn't say a word to help me.</p>
<p>"I <em>completely</em> forgot!"</p>
<p>"About..wh-what?"</p>
<p>"Silly you, you forgot, too!" Ink patted my skull. "I had something <em>special</em> for you!"</p>
<p>"O-oh.." I sighed, expecting pain.</p>
<p>"Have <em>this!" </em>Ink held out a box; it honestly looked like..a gift? "Open it whenever you want! I'll be off, now!"</p>
<p>Ink left us after that brief exchange, and I didn't know what to make of it.</p>
<p>"Got any idea what it is?" Fell wondered.</p>
<p>"No.." I replied. "I'd be willing to bet it's painful, though.."</p>
<p>"Well, he said <em>whenever </em>you want.."</p>
<p>"I guess.." I reached to open it. "If it'll hurt, it's best to get it over with.."</p>
<p>"I'll be right here."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>When this was said, I carefully opened the box, revealing a small sewed doll..it looked like Error had made it..and it was a doll of<em> Killer.</em> I didn't know how to feel when I lifted it out of the box; I <em>knew</em> it was Error's handiwork when I held it closer. Did Ink force him to make it? <em>Why?</em> Was it supposed to make me feel <em>sad?</em> It made me..<em>conflicted.</em> On one hand, it made me remember the family I had lost, but on the other..it made me happier than I had been in a <em>long</em> time. It gave me <em>hope.</em> When Fell saw it, he thought the same thing I did at first, but the <em>hope</em> it gave me was <em>immeasurable. </em></p>
<p>"Why would Ink give you <em>that?"</em> Fell didn't understand.</p>
<p>"I don't know.." I stared at it. "But..it <em>helps."</em></p>
<p>"Whatever the reason, if it helps you, hold onto it."</p>
<p>"I will.." I held it closer; I couldn't describe how it made me feel, but a part of it was good..</p>
<p>I would hold it close.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean get hope doll!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my surprising writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10 - Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been trapped for a day under seven years by this time, and I despised it. No matter <em>how</em> hard I tried to hold on, my hope was slipping away, and there was <em>nothing </em>I could do to stop it! It had been steadily declining for over a year, and Ink <em>knew</em> it. The doll Ink had given me <em>was</em> in fact made by Error; it was a gift from him, but Ink took the credit. That wasn't surprising, knowing Ink. The 'little Killer,' as Ink called it - whether I liked it or not, it was a good name - actually gave me a <em>lot</em> of hope; Error figured that it would be a good way for him to offer some support when he wasn't around. I appreciated the gift with all my soul, and I thanked him so much for it when I saw him again; speaking of visiting, my visit with him was tomorrow, and Ink had <em>just </em>finished his spree. It was time for bed, and I held my doll close as I tried to fall asleep; it was a real comfort. I fell asleep quite soon in anticipation for the next day, and I couldn't <em>wait</em> to see Error once more! When I was woken, I recited my morning lines with Ink, trying to appease his whims in order to see Error. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink grinned.</p>
<p>"Good morning." I hugged my doll close; I was rarely seen without it.</p>
<p>"Today should be quite a fun day for you!"</p>
<p>"Yep." I was counting the seconds.</p>
<p>"I suppose you want to see him <em>sooner</em> rather than <em>later,</em> don't you?"</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>"Luckily for <em>you,</em> I have a get-together I have to go to this morning, which means I have to get out <em>early;</em> consequently, you'll be taking your visit soon enough." Ink patted my skull; I had grown quite used to that.</p>
<p>That news made me happy.</p>
<p>"Of course, we'll also have to miss our morning routine, but I'll catch you in the afternoon, okay?" Ink looked to me.</p>
<p>"Okay." I only had to wait a little while longer.</p>
<p>"Dusty, are you going to be taking your little Killer?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Don't lose him!" I couldn't <em>stand</em> it when Ink treated me like a child; I lived with it, though..</p>
<p>"I won't."</p>
<p>"Good. In that case, your escort will be here in about five minutes; an evil guard will be waiting for you when you come back!"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Ink left soon after that, leaving me to hug my doll and think about topics for my visit; an hour wasn't a lot of time, and I had to plan my time wisely, calculating for breakdowns and crying. We hadn't managed to get through even <em>one</em> visit without tears, and I wasn't going to bet against the odds; I <em>knew</em> I would cry. As for the guards, they had found out that it was <em>me</em> behind the categories - even if it <em>was</em> Ink's idea to make them official - and I received my fair share of unwarranted pain for it; they also hit me harder in <em>general</em> after that incident. There was still only <em>one</em> diabolical guard, despite the efforts of the others; the only way to achieve <em>that</em> was to be like <em>Ink,</em> and he was the only one took that step. When the door was opened, I was met with two guards who would escort me to Error for my yearly visit; I couldn't wait! I placed my doll into my jacket pocket to avoid losing it; I would be handcuffed this time, since I could actually <em>move. </em>I allowed the guards to restrain me without hesitation; why would I hesitate to do what I <em>had</em> to do to see Error? The trip was long, as always, but the end result was what I was looking forward to; Error looked happy to see me walking through the doorway, and I met him with a smile. When I was seated next to him inside his cage, we hugged eachother tightly.</p>
<p>"It's so good to see you, Dust!" Error smiled. </p>
<p>"You, too." I was comforted already. "It feels like an eternity.."</p>
<p>"I know..how have you been holding up?"</p>
<p>"Not good..it's really getting to me.."</p>
<p>"I wish there was more I could do to help.."</p>
<p>"The doll really helps..thanks again."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it..at first, I thought it might have brought back a few memories.."</p>
<p>"No, it's actually a <em>big</em> help!" I paused. "But.."</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"Error, I'm losing it..I'm losing <em>myself.."</em></p>
<p>"Dust, you can hold on! Papyrus will come for us soon!"</p>
<p><em>"Will</em> he?" I felt myself tearing up. "What if he <em>doesn't?" </em></p>
<p>"Dust, he <em>will."</em></p>
<p>"I'm <em>scared,</em> Error.." </p>
<p>"I know.." Error sighed. "If you <em>had</em> to guess..how long?"</p>
<p>"At <em>most..</em>if I'm <em>lucky..</em>five years."</p>
<p>"At <em>least?"</em></p>
<p>"I think I can make <em>one.</em> After that, I don't know."</p>
<p>"All right. I'll help as <em>much </em>as I can, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay..how have <em>you</em> been holding up?"</p>
<p>"I've been all right. Just lonely, as usual."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll help <em>you</em> as much as <em>I</em> can!"</p>
<p>"Heh. I guess I walked right into <em>that</em> one."</p>
<p>"Error?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"What do you think is gonna happen?"</p>
<p>"You mean..when you.."</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"I couldn't say.."</p>
<p>"Okay.."</p>
<p>"How about we talk about your brother? What has <em>he</em> been up to?"</p>
<p>"Oh, he's been <em>great!"</em></p>
<p>"That's good to hear!"</p>
<p>After that, I began to tell Error about Papyrus's accomplishments, of which there were <em>many. </em>I could talk for <em>hours</em> about Papyrus; sometimes, I probably <em>did,</em> when I had the time. We also talked about other things, such as events, people, and the past; I liked talking about the past, even if I couldn't see my family anymore..their memory would live on. Our time moved quickly, as always, but I gained a bit of hope to see me through; that was good. In addition to that, I was able to give Error some assurance; he had <em>more</em> than enough hope, but sometimes, the loneliness really got to him. When our hour was up, we hugged eachother one last time and promised to last until we next met; we <em>had</em> to. I felt sorry to leave him, but at the same time, I had no control over it; I had to leave when I was told, no matter how much I wanted to stay <em>forever.</em> The trip back to Ink's room felt quicker than the trip down to Error, probably because I was dreading what was waiting for me. As the door opened, I clutched my doll closer - the handcuffs were removed after I had left Error's cell - and hoped the guard would go easy on me; I knew he wouldn't. </p>
<p>As soon as the escorts left, the guard smirked at me, and I cried, holding my doll close. He walked over to me as I sank to the floor; it would be easier to take the pain down there, and the guards liked it when I was lower than them. When he reached me, he knelt down beside me and examined me; a few of them did that before hurting me.</p>
<p>"You won't be needing this." He chuckled, taking my doll away and throwing it across the room; I cried harder when he did that. <em>"Perfect."</em></p>
<p>After that, the pain started; I couldn't even hold on to my hopes. The guard showed a blatant desire to break my legs; I obliged him, in order to make him leave faster. He launched a couple bones at my legs, and although they would have missed if I hadn't moved, I didn't want the pain to continue; they were fractured almost immediately. I wouldn't be walking until I died. When the cracks began to come quicker, I could only hope that I would be able to move by the end of the day. The guard kept hurting me for two hours. After the two hours, he had gotten his fill of my suffering, thankfully, and he left before he had to; he would have stayed longer if I didn't let him break so many bones. As soon as the door shut, I looked to the area where the guard had thrown my doll; I was considering giving it a name - calling it "doll" all the time was a bit redundant. I liked the term "Hope," since it gave me hope; actually, I decided then that I <em>would</em> call it <em>Hope.</em> I looked carefully for my Hope, but I didn't see it..<em>anywhere.</em> I was a bit worried; what if I had <em>lost </em>it?! I looked for it more, but it didn't show up...it wasn't in the room with me, and even if it <em>was, </em>it was out of my reach; I could barely move.</p>
<p>I decided to wait; it would turn up eventually, and at that point, I would have it again! I had <em>nothing</em> to worry about! I decided to think about Papyrus; thinking about him would reinforce my hopes that he would come for me! He's the best, and he was no doubt trying to find a way to rescue me at that <em>very</em> moment! I simply had to wait, and I <em>could</em> wait! I was being irrational before! Papyrus had the hard part; he had to make a plan, find a way to execute it, and play it out perfectly, while <em>I</em> only had to wait! I could stand a bit of pain as I waited; it was nothing new. After a couple hours of waiting, there was a knock at the door; it wasn't Ink, since he would have simply opened it. I usually wasn't on my own, unless Ink forced me to be; he called it "isolation torture," and I really hated it. A minute later, the knocking came again. I couldn't just do <em>nothing -</em> actually, I <em>could,</em> but I didn't want whoever was out there to have to stand there all day - but I had no clue <em>what</em> to do! I decided to answer them - with my voice, since my legs were broken. </p>
<p>"I-it's just me.." I called out softly.</p>
<p>"Oh!" The door was opened soon after that, revealing the swapped Sans, who came over to me. "Sorry.."</p>
<p>"I-it's fine..need something?"</p>
<p>"The guard who was here earlier did a 'not very nice thing.'"</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"He took your doll..I managed to get it back from him." The swapped Sans placed my Hope into my arms.</p>
<p>"Thanks.."</p>
<p>"Sure thing! I'll talk to you some other time, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay.."</p>
<p>"Bye!" The swapped Sans stood.</p>
<p>"B-bye.." </p>
<p>The swapped Sans left soon after that, and I was left to hug my Hope. The swapped Sans came at <em>just </em>the right time, too, because Ink came into the room only <em>five</em> minutes later. He seemed happy to see me, but I couldn't return the feeling; I didn't <em>want</em> to return the feeling. He was quick to sit beside me, eager to either <em>talk to</em> or <em>hurt</em> me; I hoped it was to talk.</p>
<p>"Heya, Dusty!" Ink giggled. "Did you have a nice day?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.." I simply recited my lines.</p>
<p><em>"Great! </em>Would you like to hear about <em>my</em> day?"</p>
<p>"Sure.."</p>
<p>"It started out <em>great! </em>I mainly tortured civilians that had been acting up, but they <em>deserved </em>it! You should have <em>seen</em> this one Undyne!"</p>
<p>He continued his talking for a few hours, trying to scare me out of my wits with his gruesome stories of torture; he couldn't, though. I had grown used to vivid descriptions and insane tactics; I was only scared because Ink was <em>present.</em> If I had been told those <em>exact</em> same stories by a guard, I wouldn't have flinched, but it was <em>Ink,</em> and I <em>couldn't</em> keep a calm outlook when Ink was there. He continued his stories until bedtime. which meant he had missed his chance to harm me with his paint; I was thankful for that, but he told me that I would simply get tortured for <em>twice</em> as long tomorrow. When he was asleep, I, too, drifted into the land of dreams, descending into a dusty nightmare. I thought of my brother as I slept; he would come for me.</p>
<p>I didn't have to worry.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot ~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean hug.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my embracing writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11 - Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been held captive by Ink for eight and a half years now, and my hope seemed to be fading faster than before. If there was a way to slow its dripping, I wasn't aware of it; even <em>Error</em> couldn't stop it completely. I knew the routine so well at this point that I could say my lines without Ink having to say a word; I knew I was losing my hope. I estimated that I had died more than fifty times over the years, which was a <em>lot,</em> at least for <em>me.</em> At the moment, I was in my universe; I had just died once more, and the inhabitants of my universe were happy to see me again. They were really beneficial in helping me keep my sanity, and they were even willing to knock some sense into me from time to time; I would have lost it <em>already</em> if it wasn't for them. I had five minutes left when the conversation shifted to my well-being, which wasn't the best at the moment, unfortunately. Although my body may have been in perfect condition, my <em>mind</em> was <em>not.</em> I held my Hope closer as the topic unsettled me more; the others had recognized that action as a sign to stop the current train of thought - I was <em>much</em> more sensitive than I had been in the past. I had two minutes left.</p>
<p>"So, the weather's pretty chilly today." Grillby mentioned. "Almost <em>un</em>lighting me on fire!"</p>
<p>"Really?" I chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>"This is why <em>fur </em>is <em>much</em> better at keeping monsters warm!" The old lady smiled. </p>
<p>"Probably clogs the sink all the time!" </p>
<p>"True, but it's <em>warm!"</em></p>
<p>"You might want to think about final thoughts, Sans." Grillby reminded. "Almost up."</p>
<p>"I guess so.." I sighed, holding my Hope closer. "Are <em>you</em> guys doing okay?"</p>
<p>"Yep, just fine!"</p>
<p>"That's good to hear.."</p>
<p>"You can make it through, Sans!" The old lady encouraged.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Sans." Grillby  waved.</p>
<p>"Bye.."</p>
<p>"Time's up!" Ink had arrived to take me back to his room, where I would endure more torture. "I hope you had a <em>great</em> time!"</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p><em>"Did</em> you have a great time?" Ink questioned. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah!" I was back to my scared self.</p>
<p>"That's great to hear! Time to go home, now!"</p>
<p>"Okay.." I waved one last time to my friends as Ink pulled me through a portal.</p>
<p>When we arrived in Ink's room, I prepared myself for my first pain since death; Ink started strong with his paint. I was lucky that my Hope wasn't able to be stained by Ink's paint; Error had his strings to protect it from that, and they were able to be summoned - although not as weapons - without magic at hand, which was good for me, since I liked to see my Hope without stains. It was the <em>one</em> pure thing I could have, and I treasured it. No matter <em>how</em> many tears were shed or bones were broken, my Hope would <em>always</em> be pure. About a week passed with our routine, and one of my arms had been immobilized; I could still walk, though, thankfully. Today started just like any other day, with Ink torturing me, as per tradition. I had gotten used to the <em>taste</em> of the paint, but the <em>pain</em> was still agonizing; I couldn't exactly <em>get used</em> to that. I held my Hope tightly in my good arm, hoping the pain would leave me soon; it actually didn't last as long as usual today - I wondered why. When I regained my senses, I found Ink angry at a guard who hadn't knocked before entering; he<em> demanded</em> that everybody should knock before entering his room unless it was <em>important.</em></p>
<p>"What is it?" Ink snapped, unsettling the guard.</p>
<p>"H-Horrortale, Sir." The guard stuttered; I was shaken by that start.</p>
<p>"What about it?"</p>
<p>"It.." The guard gained an air of confidence. <em>"Horrortale has fallen, Sir."</em></p>
<p><em>"Fallen?"</em> Ink seemed happier than I had seen him in a <em>long</em> time. "You mean..it's <em>finally</em> under my <em>control?" </em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"Guard, forget what I said earlier. Did you get any prisoners? That pesky <em>Papyrus,</em> perhaps?"</p>
<p>"The Papyrus in question escaped before we could catch him, but..we captured a different leader of the resistance." </p>
<p>"Oh, <em>really? </em>Who?"</p>
<p><em>"Dream,</em> Sir."</p>
<p>"That's <em>wonderful!"</em> Ink chuckled as he looked at me. "Aw, I don't want to leave you here <em>alone, </em>Dusty..oh! I know what to do!"</p>
<p>Ink rose to his feet and left me lying on the ground, hugging my Hope tightly; I was sorry for Dream, but I was happy that my brother escaped.</p>
<p>"Guard, have the prisoner brought..<em>here</em> for interrogation. Restraints and magic suppressors, of course." Ink compromised. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The guard saluted. "Sh-should I have Dust's s-sitter on standby?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, yes, do that."</p>
<p>"Okay, Sir."</p>
<p>The guard went on his way to carry out his orders, while I silently mourned the loss of Horrortale; I was glad that my brother made it out, though. I hoped Dream would be okay, but I highly doubted it. When Ink sent the guard off, he quickly returned to the ground next to me and pulled me onto his lap once more, grinning evilly.</p>
<p>"We'll have some time to <em>play</em> more before he gets here.." Ink pulled out his paint, and I began to cry again, holding my Hope tightly.</p>
<p>Whenever Ink made a prisoner go to his room, he regarded them as special; I was in that category, unfortunately. There had only been one special prisoner since I arrived, and he died the moment he stepped into Ink's room; I didn't even know who he was - other than a member of the resistance. I hoped Dream wouldn't suffer the same fate. There was a twenty-minute period of silence between the guard's leaving and the door's next opening, which meant that I would be screaming for a bit; Ink didn't have enough time earlier to make me scream as much, but twenty minutes wouldn't make me scream for more than a couple minutes after it stopped. I was actually getting used to the pain a bit; it didn't affect me as much as it used to, but it still hurt more than I could handle. When the door opened, Dream was struggling against two guards, to no avail; Ink made them wait for my screaming to stop before continuing with his calm greeting. As soon as it was simply sobbing, Ink bid the guards to bring Dream closer, but not to let go of him. Dream looked sad when he saw my pain; I hoped he wouldn't have to experience it. When Ink was ready, he lifted me up off my back and made me sit next to him as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dream!" Ink smiled. "It's been <em>years,</em> hasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Ink, why are you <em>doing</em> this?!" Dream was saddened. "You used to be <em>nice!</em> You used to be my <em>friend!"</em></p>
<p>"Oh, Dream! You're so <em>naive!</em> Did you <em>actually</em> think that a person like <em>me</em> would <em>ever</em> have <em>friends?"</em></p>
<p>"Ink, you can go back! It <em>isn't</em> too late!"</p>
<p>"Too late for <em>what?</em> I'd been planning this takeover <em>way</em> before I met <em>you."</em></p>
<p>"Wh-" Dream was shocked.</p>
<p>"Dream, there are some things about people that you're simply <em>incapable </em>of understanding! Take Dusty, for example. <em>He</em> knew I was bad the <em>entire time,</em> but he never took the steps to stop me! Do you know <em>why?"</em></p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"He had a flaw. It's the same one <em>you</em> have. Your flaw is commonly referred to as <em>care.</em> You <em>care</em> too much about every single detail! You <em>cared</em> so much about me that you didn't even <em>realize</em> that I was <em>using</em> you!"</p>
<p>"But.."</p>
<p>"Look around you, Dream. Do you <em>see</em> any care? No, you <em>don't!</em> And no matter how <em>hard</em> you try, you <em>never</em> will! The world is <em>cruel,</em> Dream; it won't care."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you have to <em>join</em> it!"</p>
<p>"That's <em>your</em> opinion. I'm looking forward to forcing you into my army."</p>
<p>"Ink, I'm <em>not</em> joining you."</p>
<p>"Funny..that's what Blue said..and Fell, and the two holding you, and just about <em>everyone</em> in my army! Even <em>Dusty</em> said that! Of course, I had <em>other</em> uses for <em>him." </em>Ink chuckled as he patted my skull.</p>
<p>"What did you <em>do</em> to him?!"</p>
<p>"Not <em>much..</em>just <em>torture."</em></p>
<p>"Why would you <em>do</em> that?!"</p>
<p>"I wanted to see what would<em> happen!</em> Isn't it <em>great?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Again, <em>your</em> opinion. Anyway, you're going to be staying <em>right here</em> until I gain some leverage."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Leverage?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Of <em>course! </em> How <em>else</em> am I going to force you to obey me?" </p>
<p>"Ink, that's..<em>mean.."</em> Dream was solemn.</p>
<p>"So it <em>is."</em> Ink was pleased by his old <em>friend's</em> sadness. "You know, your aura is so much <em>weaker</em> than I remember it..or maybe that's just <em>you."</em></p>
<p>"I can't <em>believe </em>I thought <em>you</em> were my <em>friend." </em>Dream lowered his skull.</p>
<p>"Ah, well, times change. Don't look so gloomy, Dream! I'll get that leverage soon, and then <em>you'll</em> be under my power, just like <em>everybody else!"</em></p>
<p>Dream had nothing else to say; I felt bad for him. Pretty soon, Ink dismissed the guards after having them tie Dream to a nearby wall; Ink didn't want him to interfere with what he was about to do. He turned to me and pulled me over his lap, as always, before pouring more paint. Dream was stunned.</p>
<p>"Ink, what are you <em>doing?!"</em> Dream struggled against his restraints avidly.</p>
<p>"Routine." Ink giggled as I screamed in pain.</p>
<p>"He's in <em>pain!"</em></p>
<p>"Well, <em>duh.</em> That's kinda what torture's <em>for?"</em></p>
<p>"Oh my <em>goodness.."</em> Dream couldn't handle it; he fainted.</p>
<p>Dream was forced to stay in Ink's room with me for two weeks before Ink finally gained leverage over him and forced him to become a guard; he was scarred for <em>life.</em> The leverage Ink used was definitely <em>compelling:</em> Dream joined him, or he attacked Dreamtale. Needless to say, Dream gave in to his demands, and there was a new high rank in the army; the swapped Sans helped him to get adjusted to everything. He visited me a lot, mostly because he felt sorry for me; I stopped keeping track of how many times he had fainted from witnessing Ink's torture. He also bore witness to a multitude of the high ranks; they disgusted him. There were times when it was just him, Fell, and me in the room, and it was nice for a while; he liked my little Hope. Dream felt bad that he hadn't noticed Ink's true nature until now; looking back on it, he said that it was actually pretty obvious. I assured him that it wasn't his fault, but he wasn't going to be convinced of that for a while. He tried to visit once a week to comfort me and offer me some hope, which I really appreciated; he told me that Papyrus was hard at work trying to rescue me, and that really helped. He was currently in my room, offering me some encouragement.</p>
<p>"You'll be okay, Dust!" Dream comforted. "Your brother is going to save you!"</p>
<p>"Sure.." I sighed. "He will.."</p>
<p>"Don't let Ink get to you! All Papyrus <em>ever</em> talks about is how he's going to save <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"..Really?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!</em> He could talk for <em>hours</em> about all his plans!"</p>
<p>"Heh, I guess he <em>will</em> come!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>"I just hope I <em>remember </em>that.."</p>
<p>"Don't worry! We'll help you through this!"</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"No problem! No matter <em>how</em> much Ink tries, we'll <em>always</em> come out on top! Right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>"You're a good skeleton, Dust; don't forget that."</p>
<p>"I'll try.."</p>
<p>"Oh, time moves so fast.." Dream sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. "I guess I'll see you soon."</p>
<p>"Yeah..bye."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Dust."</p>
<p>Dream left me soon after that, since Ink would have probably gone harder on me if he hadn't. Dream was a good friend, and he gave me a lot of hope; it couldn't stop the inevitable, though - only slow it. I hoped Papyrus would come for me soon; I really needed him. If he didn't come soon, it wouldn't be good for <em>any</em> party.</p>
<p>I didn't want that to happen.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean meet Dream bean.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my dreadful writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12 - Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been imprisoned for what felt like an eternity - ten years and nine months. If there was any way to escape, I would have already taken it; there was no escape for me. I wasn't even sure if Papyrus was <em>alive,</em> let alone if he would <em>save</em> me. Ink had prohibited <em>everyone</em> from telling me <em>anything</em> about my brother, and I wasn't allowed to see the information about him that was in my universe; all I could get was encouragement that he would save me...if he even <em>could. </em>For all <em>I</em> knew, he had given up on me. I was holding on as much as I could to my last hopes, but they were fleeting. If nothing happened, I would be Ink's toy for the rest of eternity; I was <em>terrified</em> of that outcome. At the moment, it was a new day to be tortured; my legs were severely broken, but I could still move my arms rather well. I had just been woken up by Ink, and he looked as happy as ever; he was always happy in the mornings, unless something was happening that annoyed him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink knelt down to my level.</p>
<p>"Good morning." I held my Hope tightly.</p>
<p>"Did you have a nice rest?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Are you <em>still</em> under the delusion that your <em>pathetic</em> brother will save you?"</p>
<p>"He's <em>not</em> pathetic! He <em>will</em> save me!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Dusty! When are you going to learn?" Ink shook his skull. "Your brother won't come for you! He simply doesn't <em>care</em> about you!"</p>
<p>"Yes, he <em>does!"</em> I was tearing up.</p>
<p>"I'll clear you of this belief, yet!"</p>
<p>Ink then began our day of torture, filling my body with his vile paint; I could only scream. He continued all day, only stopping to answer the door once; it was just a request to torture me tomorrow, which he approved. The paint continued for the rest of the day, burning me and making me lose more hope. There was a feeling inside me that it would never stop, but I tried to ignore it; I couldn't give in, yet..it was <em>appealing. </em>Nothing would change, right? No, I couldn't think like that! I <em>couldn't</em> give in! As Ink finished the day, he talked for a bit about some plans for tomorrow, which involved mostly torture; he was <em>obsessed</em> with the mere <em>thought </em>of pain coming to someone other than <em>himself,</em> and it was more than often <em>me,</em> which wasn't fun. I went to bed at the same time as always that night, hoping, as always, that my brother would come to save me - that <em>anyone</em> would come to save me. My nightmare remained the same. When I awoke, I was met with Ink's grin; I wished I could wake up to <em>anything </em>else. I lifted myself to a sitting position, trying not to further injure my legs; Ink would have preferred it if I <em>had.</em></p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted. </p>
<p>"Good morning." I held my Hope lightly.</p>
<p>"Sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Still think you'll be rescued?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. You'll lose hope, <em>soon."</em></p>
<p>Ink stood and walked over to his bed, where he had placed some food; it had been three days. He gave me the food, which didn't taste <em>too</em> bad to me, but Ink never <em>did</em> give me anything that tasted <em>good.</em> As soon as I finished, Ink gave a guard a notice to get Fell, who would watch over me for a while - the guard that would torture me couldn't stay for the <em>entire</em> time Ink was gone doing <em>whatever</em> he would do. When that was done, Ink returned to me and patted my skull; I actually didn't really mind that much anymore.</p>
<p>"Dusty, when your babysitter gets here, I'll be going out to do some torturing and interrogation!" Ink declared.</p>
<p>"Good luck.." I never liked saying that.</p>
<p>"Thank you!"</p>
<p>Fell came soon, and Ink left us alone.</p>
<p>"How are you holding up?" Fell inquired.</p>
<p>"Okay.." I held my Hope close.</p>
<p>"Is that a <em>good</em> okay or a <em>bad</em> okay?"</p>
<p>I shook my skull.</p>
<p>"Dust, your brother will save you." Fell assured. </p>
<p>I said nothing, opting to cry instead.</p>
<p>"Dust..please, don't cry.." Fell hugged me.</p>
<p>"I.." I sobbed harder. "I can't <em>do</em> this!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you <em>can,</em> Dust! You have our support!"</p>
<p>"That doesn't change the <em>inevitable!"</em></p>
<p>Fell sighed. "Maybe..<em>quiet..</em>would be better.." </p>
<p>I nodded; quiet was preferable at the moment. After a while, we talked a bit about my Hope, partly wondering how it had <em>lasted </em>that long; Error's strings were <em>really</em> durable. We didn't have much time to talk, unfortunately, but we enjoyed it while it lasted. Pretty soon, the diabolical guard came to torture me, and Fell was forced to leave before it started; he seemed sad to leave me. I was pretty sure that he saw me as a little kid, and he wanted to protect me; there wasn't much he could do, but he helped a lot anyway. When he left, the diabolical guard chuckled; he still hadn't given up his goal, and he kept becoming more like <em>Ink.</em> Ink still wasn't going to let him be his right hand, but there was no end to his determination; I doubted he would <em>ever</em> stop trying to achieve his goals. I hoped Papyrus would come for me; he's the best brother ever..I loved him so much. The diabolical guard tortured me in his signature way for a few hours, breaking my other arm to near immobility; when Ink came back, the guard continued, and my pain continued. I didn't like pain. I had been beaten for over four hours when Ink finally told the guard to leave, and I was clutching my Hope as tightly as I could.</p>
<p>"I hope you had a fun day, Dusty!" Ink giggled. "I know <em>I</em> did! Did<em> you?"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah.." I was weeping.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear! I <em>know</em> you want to hear about <em>my</em> day, so I'll tell you about it!" </p>
<p>Ink sat next to me and patted my skull softly.</p>
<p>"My day started with an Undyne!" Ink laughed. "She was <em>so</em> angry when her AU was conquered, and honestly, it was <em>hilarious!</em> Of course, I started with some paint, as always, and she changed her mind <em>pretty</em> fast! I just <em>love</em> how paint can do that to someone! Don't <em>you?"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah.." I held my Hope closer.</p>
<p>"Oh, that reminds me! There was an Asgore that was even <em>angrier!"</em></p>
<p>Ink continued talking, adding more detail with every victim he had tortured; I felt sorry for them. When Ink finally stopped, he found that it was bedtime, which meant that I wouldn't be tasting any paint before I slept; that was good. When I lay down to get some rest, Ink patted my skull once more, and I cried myself to sleep, holding on to my Hope. My dusty nightmare felt comforting tonight, strangely; I wondered why. As I slept, I thought of my brother; I hadn't seen him in what felt like <em>forever.</em> I wondered if he remembered that he's the best..I wondered if he even remembered <em>me;</em> I wondered if he was coming for me..had I been waiting for something that would <em>never</em> come? I didn't know. I just...<em>didn't know.</em> When I was woken up, I felt rather strange; I couldn't describe it. I slowly lifted myself up into a sitting position as Ink watched me, hoping I would accidentally crack something; unfortunately for <em>me,</em> I <em>did.</em> My broken legs became more broken when they settled, and I let out a yelp of pain; Ink laughed. When Ink finished his final chuckles, he leaned in closer, noticing my tears, and smiled sadistically; he then began to talk.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull.</p>
<p>"Good morning." My Hope rested on the floor next to me.</p>
<p>"Did you have a nice rest?" </p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"Are you still convinced that you'll be rescued?"</p>
<p>"I.." I looked at my Hope; it did nothing.</p>
<p><em>"Yes?"</em> Ink was waiting.</p>
<p>"I.." Tears escaped my eyesockets.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Say it."</em>
</p>
<p>"I-I..." I couldn't say what I wanted to..</p>
<p><em>"Nobody</em> will judge you!" </p>
<p>I couldn't find any hope. </p>
<p>"Will you be rescued?" Ink posed the question again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"..No."</em> I lowered my skull.</p>
<p>"I see." Ink patted my skull. "Tell me..what about your <em>brother?"</em></p>
<p>"He isn't coming.."</p>
<p>"The resistance?"</p>
<p>"They don't care.."</p>
<p>"What about <em>me?"</em></p>
<p>"I'll be stuck here with you for the rest of my life..whether I <em>want</em> to..or <em>not."</em></p>
<p>"Very interesting." Ink chuckled. <em>"Very, very interesting."</em></p>
<p>Ink put his brush on the ground and stared into my eyelights.</p>
<p>"Dusty." Ink was serious. "Do you <em>love</em> your brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes." I replied. </p>
<p>"But he doesn't love <em>you."</em></p>
<p>"It doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"Loyal to a fault..<em>admirable."</em></p>
<p>Ink stood and walked to the door, telling a guard to cancel his appointments for the day. He spent the rest of the day asking me questions. </p>
<p>I answered all of them.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Back to the resistance yayyyyy!</p>
<p>Papyrus's point of view, folks!</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>My brother had been trapped for longer than I could have <em>ever </em>dreaded; I couldn't find any way to <em>save</em> him! Ink had cut any portals to Dusttale except those of him and his army, which meant that I couldn't try my previous tactic again. I had tried <em>countless</em> times to rescue my brother, but <em>nothing was working!</em> We were always caught by guards, thrown into battle, or someone was even <em>captured!</em> It was honestly depressing when an attempt failed; it happened at least once a <em>week!</em> I was running out of ideas. How was <em>I,</em> the most <em>undeserving brother</em> <em>ever,</em> supposed to save the <em>best brother ever?</em> I had no clue. What would my brother have done? He would've already saved me. He would have gathered his closest friends, rushed in without a plan, and somehow come out successful; I was not him, unfortunately. I sat in the main hall of the hideout, recovering from my latest blunder. Classic walked up next to me and took a seat; he, too, had lost his brother to Ink's rule. He knew what I was feeling more than <em>I</em> probably did.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>crying?"</em> Classic had rarely seen me do that - a trait I had picked up from my brother.</p>
<p>"For your information, <em>yes,</em> I <em>am</em> crying." I wiped my tears from my face; I had to be stronger to save my brother.</p>
<p>"Papyrus, you'll save Dust! He's lucky to have a great brother like <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"He isn't the lucky one..<em>I am.</em> I couldn't even complete a successful rescue attempt in <em>ten years; </em>he would have done it a <em>million</em> times by now. I'm not <em>fit</em> to be the brother of a great skeleton like him..that's why I stuck around. He always regarded me as a strong, amazing brother, but that <em>isn't </em>what I am; I am simply a little brother who has made a lot of mistakes. Classic..if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?"</p>
<p>"I'm listening. Purely confidential."</p>
<p>"Before my brother was introduced to the multiverse, he would kill everyone in the underground in an attempt to finally stop the resets which plagued us. He would always kill me last. When I started becoming a ghost when I died, I remembered every death he had ever given me..if I hadn't, I don't think I would have forgiven him."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The first time I became a ghost, I was afraid of him..I was <em>afraid</em> of what my brother had become. I didn't understand it. The second time, I started remembering; I remembered every time he had killed me. Every time, it was <em>painless,</em> it was <em>quick,</em> and it was <em>saddening</em> to think about. He had <em>such</em> a struggle even <em>coping</em> with the <em>idea </em>of killing his brother, that..he just didn't want to <em>do</em> it. I had a choice to make, and to this <em>day,</em> I regret <em>nothing.</em> I encouraged him to continue. His desire to take that path was <em>so</em> strong that I <em>finally</em> understood; he <em>had</em> to finish it. I kept him going on his path; he took my advice, and the resets eventually ceased - until about a decade ago. In that time, I learned more about my brother than he had ever bothered to tell me when I was alive, and he actually <em>trusted</em> me with his secrets; I never knew that his former laziness was to make <em>me</em> feel like I was useful. I never knew that his zeal for puns was to expand <em>my</em> comfort zone. I never knew that everything he had ever <em>done</em> was..<em>for me.</em> I <em>have</em> to save him."</p>
<p>"Well.." Classic was surprised, but he quickly returned to a smile. "I'll help however I can."</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean and Paps bean are having problems..</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my hopeless writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13 - But</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been Ink's toy for twelve years and a month. I had accepted that I would never be saved; there was no use to resist it. Once I had accepted it, the pain was easier to take; it wasn't something that was opposing me anymore. Now, the pain was simply part of my daily routine; I had no reason to fight it. I had also accepted that Papyrus wasn't coming for me; that was the hardest part, but I got over it. He didn't care, just like all of his new friends. That wasn't a crime, and I still loved him; I just couldn't see him. He didn't <em>have</em> to rescue me; he's still the best, even if he didn't save me. My friends were saddened when they heard that my hope was gone, but they accepted it, too, after a while. Now, they just tried to keep me <em>sane;</em> that was all that was left. Losing hope wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; I merely showed less emotion and care towards a lot of things. I expected nothing, and I received <em>nothing. </em>It was simpler that way; I wasn't suffering as much as I used to. It was currently a bright new day, and Ink had just woken me up; I tried to be a bit more positive about my situation, since it would <em>never end.</em> I wore a small smile as I woke; that helped keep me a bit more sane.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning." I returned.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"That's so <em>wonderful</em> to hear! Would you like to see your babysitter while I'm gone today?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Okay! I'll have him called to watch over you!" </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Are you going to be good today?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"You're <em>such</em> a good Dusty!" Ink patted my skull; I actually kind of <em>liked</em> that now, strangely. "I <em>should</em> be back at noon, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay..where are you going?"</p>
<p>"An AU is resisting. It'll be dealt with..<em>the hard way."</em> </p>
<p>"Oh.."</p>
<p>Ink then left me to hug my Hope, which I hadn't given up. Even though my <em>hope</em> was gone, my <em>Hope</em> wouldn't leave me. Fell came rather quickly, and I greeted him with a smile; he didn't know whether to feel happy or sad that I had lost hope, since my reaction to it was a bit unexpected. He sat next to me slowly.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid." Fell stretched a bit; he usually didn't get up this early.</p>
<p>"Hi!" I hugged my Hope.</p>
<p>"You doing okay?" </p>
<p>"As good as can be expected..are <em>you</em> okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..just <em>barely</em> missed being sent out to battle."</p>
<p>"With Ink?"</p>
<p>"Yep. One AU has been resisting with everything they <em>have;</em> I feel <em>bad</em> for them, honestly. Now, they've got <em>Ink</em> after them, and, well..it just won't end well."</p>
<p>"I hope they'll be okay.."</p>
<p>"I do, too.."</p>
<p>We continued to talk about random topics for hours, and it was really relaxing; it was nice to relax for a bit in my everlasting torment. I wondered how my brother was doing; he's the best. Even if he wouldn't save me, I still loved him; it was <em>his</em> life, not <em>mine,</em> and I shouldn't have expected so <em>much</em> of him! It was wrong of me to do that, and I realized that now. Ink was gone for <em>much</em> longer than he had predicted, and when the clock struck six, it was honestly <em>interesting.</em> I didn't really have much care for Ink, since he tried to hurt my brother, but the fact that he was gone for so long was..curious. I wondered what was taking him, but I didn't dwell on it for <em>too</em> long - he wasn't <em>hurting</em> me. Fell and I were still talking when the time hit eight o'clock - a portal opened ten minutes later, and a disgruntled dictator hit the ground; he didn't look so good. He wasn't moving, and he surely wouldn't be getting up anytime soon with his injuries; I simply let him be - conversation was <em>much</em> safer than investigation, and Fell agreed. We continued to talk for two more hours, and it was now ten o'clock; I was getting a bit tired, since I had gone to sleep at nine o'clock <em>sharp</em> every night for the past twelve years. Pretty soon, a few guards came in and laid Ink on his bed.</p>
<p>"Sir?" One of them wasn't confident. </p>
<p><em>"What?"</em> Ink looked like he was in a lot of pain.</p>
<p>"The AU was successfully conquered.."</p>
<p><em>"Good. </em>Make Dusty go to sleep and <em>leave."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>The guards soon approached me, and I lay down; I was tired anyway. Fell said goodbye before leaving with the other guards, who looked rather injured themselves; the universe they conquered must have put up a large fight. I felt bad for the universe's inhabitants; they didn't deserve to be conquered, nor did anybody else. The fact remained that they <em>were, </em>though, and <em>nobody</em> could change that. I fell asleep rather quickly, descending into a dusty nightmare, and I enjoyed it. It was easier to sleep at night when I had accepted my situation; I was simply destined to be hurt, and I couldn't change my destiny. If I was to be tortured for the rest of eternity, I could accept it; there was no use in fighting anymore. There was no purpose for fighting <em>anything</em> anymore. I simply couldn't do it. If I <em>was</em> eventually rescued, I would enjoy it, but I wouldn't expect it anymore; I expected nothing to change. Ink would probably keep me <em>forever.</em> When I woke up, it was morning, and Ink was still asleep; that was unusual, but he <em>was</em> injured. I simply enjoyed my time of peace and hugged my Hope tightly until some high ranks entered the room and woke Ink up. </p>
<p>"What <em>is</em> it?" Ink groaned.</p>
<p>"Sir, are you going to recover <em>here?"</em> An evil guard wondered.</p>
<p><em>"Yes,</em> I am going to recover <em>here."</em></p>
<p>"Do you have any orders while you do?"</p>
<p>"Ugh..take Dusty to the guard lounge, make sure he gets fed, and just do whatever the <em>heck</em> you want with him until I get back on my feet.."</p>
<p><em>"Yes, Sir!"</em> The high ranks looked toward <em>me, </em>receiving a few whimpers.</p>
<p>The high ranks wasted no time in grabbing me and hauling me out of Ink's room; it would have been nice to leave if I wasn't simply being taken to a place where I would receive more pain. I didn't struggle - that was useless - but I <em>did</em> keep a tight grip on my Hope; in the event that I <em>lost</em> it, I would have been heartbroken. One of the mean guards took it for a month once, and I refused to even <em>scream</em> when I was being brutally tortured; it was <em>then</em> that I learned that I could even stop my <em>screaming</em> if I wanted to. When they gave it back, I was willing to oblige their requests for a reaction to pain. On the subject of <em>pain,</em> I was beginning to get used to large amounts of it; sometimes, I didn't even <em>notice</em> fractures until someone pointed them out, and they didn't even <em>hurt!</em> I wasn't quite sure what was <em>happening</em> to me. When we arrived at our destination, I was quite forcefully thrown onto the floor, and a couple high ranks gathered around me as I clutched my Hope tighter. The room was commonly referred to as "the guard lounge," which was really just a sort of living area for the high ranks when they weren't doing anything important; it had beds, food, and practically served as a <em>home</em> for whoever wanted it. Since Dream and the swapped Sans were high ranks, they were pretty much <em>forced</em> to stay there, no matter <em>how</em> much they would rather be <em>anywhere else.</em></p>
<p>"What's the little guy doin' here?" A mean guard scoffed.</p>
<p>"Ink says we get him to <em>ourselves</em> while he recovers." An evil guard smirked. "No <em>turns,</em> no <em>waiting,</em> and no <em>time limits."</em></p>
<p>"That's better than <em>conquering!"</em> A different evil guard chuckled. </p>
<p>"O-or maybe we could..be <em>nice?"</em> The swapped Sans was in the room, and he wanted to avoid having anyone hurt me.</p>
<p>"Yeah, <em>right."</em> An average guard shook his skull. "Why don't we just send him to <em>happiness land</em> and shower him with <em>hugs and kisses?"</em></p>
<p>"That sounds <em>great!"</em></p>
<p>"It-It was a <em>joke,</em> you <em>idiot!"</em></p>
<p>"He's <em>not</em> an <em>idiot.."</em> I mumbled, holding my Hope tighter.</p>
<p>"The little dummy <em>speaks!"</em> An evil guard laughed; I never really said much when the high ranks tortured me, apart from pleading, but I hadn't done <em>that</em> in <em>years.</em></p>
<p>"Oh, <em>really?"</em> A mean guard leaned closer. "I <em>wonder</em> what he'll say if we do <em>this!" </em>He reached for my Hope, chuckling, and took it from my grip.</p>
<p>I said nothing, only weeping.</p>
<p>"Give it back to him!" The swapped Sans exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What're <em>you</em> gonna do about it?" The mean guard tossed my Hope to another guard.</p>
<p>"I'm going to scold you in a <em>very</em> stern way!"</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>wow. </em>I'm <em>so</em> scared. Somebody. Anybody. Help me."</p>
<p>"You're on your <em>own,</em> pal." An easy guard snickered. "I would <em>never</em> mess with the big, <em>stern</em> Blueberry who can't even put on a <em>helmet</em> right!"</p>
<p>"Quit it!" The swapped Sans crossed his arms. "Give him back his doll!"</p>
<p>"How about..<em>no!"</em> An evil guard caught my Hope and tossed it to the next; they were playing catch with it to keep it away from the swapped Sans.</p>
<p>"I say we make the <em>most</em> of this time!" The first evil guard grabbed one of my arms.</p>
<p>"I agree <em>completely!" </em>A mean guard stood from his seat.</p>
<p>"Here's to <em>pain!"</em> The evil guard snapped my arm, but I gave no response. "What the heck?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, he's done this before." The mean guard who once took my Hope groaned. "Give him back his stupid doll."</p>
<p>"Why?" An average guard, who was quite tall, was keeping my Hope out of the reach of the swapped Sans, who was about the same height as I was - short.</p>
<p>"I took his doll once. Refused to react. Ink got really mad, so I had to give it back. He didn't fight anymore."</p>
<p>"Aw, fine." The average guard threw my Hope over to me, and I picked it up happily.</p>
<p>The pain started soon after that, and I did oblige their wishes for me to scream; I had my Hope. The swapped Sans sat in the corner, hoping it would end soon; I knew it wouldn't. I clutched onto my Hope as the pain increased with every crack, but I didn't ever lose it; I <em>couldn't</em> lose it. The pain continued until I <em>finally</em> went unconscious, at which point, I couldn't delight my captors with my screams. It was sickening to think that the only reason people liked having me around was my reaction to pain; I couldn't fight it, though - I could only give them what they wanted. When I woke up, the pain started again, and I had to endure it. I wondered what my brother was doing; surely, he would be on some important mission for the resistance. Perhaps he was trying to save a conquered universe, or maybe he was retrieving secret information from an informant; those were nice possibilities to think about. I thought about my family as well; I hoped they weren't going to remain dead <em>forever.</em> I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing them again after so long, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. After about a week of pain, the guards decided to give me a break. The swapped Sans wasted no time in checking on me.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" He checked my cracks.</p>
<p>I nodded; the pain was bearable.</p>
<p>"Can you move <em>anything?"</em> The swapped Sans found more cracks than he would have liked.</p>
<p>"If he <em>can,</em> we could fix that <em>pretty</em> fast!" An evil guard grinned.</p>
<p>"Haven't you made him suffer <em>enough?!"</em></p>
<p>"That's <em>unheard </em>of!" A mean guard snickered.</p>
<p>"Be <em>quiet!</em> You've been pummeling this poor skeleton for <em>days,</em> and he hasn't even <em>fought </em>you! Can't you give him a<em> little</em> peace?!"</p>
<p>"You just <em>don't</em> understand how evil armies <em>work,</em> berry." The diabolical guard entered the room. "When the person you're hurting <em>fights back,</em> you beat them into <em>submission. </em>When they <em>don't,</em> they're simply considered <em>normal.</em> Normal victims are <em>fun to work with."</em></p>
<p>"No <em>wonder</em> Ink hasn't made you his right hand. You're just a <em>meanie!"</em></p>
<p>"He'll give in <em>eventually. </em>I'm still the <em>only</em> one who's made top rank!"</p>
<p>"Probably 'cause he feels <em>sorry</em> for ya!" A mean guard laughed.</p>
<p>"Just you <em>wait!</em> I <em>will</em> get that title, and then I'll be in charge of <em>all of you!"</em></p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure <em>Blueberry </em>has a better chance of getting that title than <em>you</em> do!" An evil guard joined the laughter.</p>
<p>"Heck, little <em>Dust</em> has a better chance, and he ain't even in the <em>army!"</em> An average guard teased.</p>
<p>"Yeah, <em>right!"</em> The diabolical guard wasn't having it. "He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag!"</p>
<p>The swapped Sans was about to retort, but I stopped him; they would have just hurt me more.</p>
<p>"Eh, you're probably right." A mean guard shrugged. "Don't know <em>why</em> Ink thinks he's so <em>special. </em>Looks like a kid to <em>me."</em></p>
<p>"I think that's enough break time." An evil guard stated.</p>
<p>"Probably <em>too much." </em>The mean guard had already pushed the swapped Sans out of the way.</p>
<p>The pain from the guards lasted for two months, and by the time Ink recovered, I had died <em>twice.</em> It wasn't pleasant to have my bones broken over and over, but I couldn't argue; that would have just brought <em>more</em> pain. As the years passed, I grew used to pain; that could never change, it seemed. No matter where I went, I would be hurt. No matter who was with me - if they were mean - I would be hurt. Nothing mattered anymore; I would just be hurt. I decided to simply live with it and hope for change, but I would <em>never</em> expect it. I doubted that I would <em>ever</em> expect <em>anything</em> ever again; it would just bring pain. That was what my life consisted of, wasn't it? Expectations were just not for me; I was better off not expecting <em>anything</em> than expecting <em>everything.</em> I shouldn't have expected anything to change. I shouldn't have expected things to happen in <em>my</em> favor. </p>
<p>I shouldn't have expected <em>at all.</em></p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean sad.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my expecting writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14 - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been a captive for..eighteen years..I...I had been a captive for eighteen years. Nothing had changed on the outside; I was changing on the inside. Pain was barely noticeable. Broken bones were nothing. I could have mobility in a shattered arm, and I could walk on a broken leg. Paint was the worst pain, but I could handle it. I figured that my pain tolerance was rising, but I wouldn't have bet on it. Today was the day that I would see Error; I couldn't wait! All I had to do was get through a few hours of paint, and I could handle that without too much trouble. A bit of screaming, acknowledgement, and talking, and I would be ready to go. Ink had just woken me up, and I was hugging my Hope tightly.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning." I returned.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to start the day?"</p>
<p>"If you want to.."</p>
<p>"Great!" Ink patted my skull, making me smile a bit; I found it soothing. "I just got some more paint!"</p>
<p>"Uh..g-great.." I didn't like the sound of that.</p>
<p>"You're always so <em>supportive!</em> Anyway, let's begin!" Ink sat on the floor next to me and pulled me onto his lap.</p>
<p>"Okay.." I didn't want to be hurt.</p>
<p>Ink then grabbed some of his paint and began to pour it into my mouth; I hated that. I wouldn't argue on the day when I'd be able to see Error, though; that would be like signing my own death warrant. I believed that I had died from things that I had said more than ten times over the past five years, and that was actually fewer than I had the five years preceding them. As time went on, I was beginning to understand when to keep my mouth shut about things in contrast to when to <em>say</em> something. I didn't mind the taste of paint <em>at all</em> anymore, since it would eventually just go away, and I had done the same thing with tree berries. The paint lasted for four hours, and by the time it had ended, I was ready to see Error; I could adapt quickly. Ink gave me a dramatic goodbye before letting a few guards restrain me and take me to the depths of the compound; I had a few cracks in my legs, but I was capable of walking. The trip down the stairs was less exciting than anything else I could have thought of, but the end result was entirely worth it. As soon as the door to Error was opened, he came up to the bars of his cell with a smile, and he received a large one in return as I entered his cell and sat next to him.</p>
<p>"I missed you <em>so much!"</em> Error hugged me.</p>
<p>"I guess it gets pretty lonely in here.." I returned his hug. "Any attempts recently?"</p>
<p>"Define <em>'recently.'"</em></p>
<p>"The past <em>year?"</em></p>
<p>"One or two. It's a bit like the Anti-Void, but less..<em>spacey."</em></p>
<p>"How long were you alone <em>there?"</em></p>
<p>"Oh..<em>longer </em>than here..but I couldn't tell you <em>exactly." </em></p>
<p>"I understand."</p>
<p>"How's it going with <em>you?" </em></p>
<p>"Ink being Ink, bones breaking, paint plaguing my existence, and all around <em>hell."</em></p>
<p>"O-oh.." Error wanted to change the subject. "So, how's the doll?"</p>
<p>"It's <em>great!"</em> I smiled, holding up my Hope. "Thanks, again!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it so much. It's also great to see you <em>walking!</em> I don't <em>remember </em>the last time you <em>walked</em> into here.."</p>
<p>"Yeah..it's a recent..<em>development."</em></p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Error didn't know; I had only gained the ability to walk on broken legs in the past year.</p>
<p>"I think it's best if I show you.." I let Error see my legs; they were <em>definitely</em> fractured.</p>
<p>"But..<em>how? </em>N-not even <em>I</em> could walk on <em>that!"</em></p>
<p>"You just get so <em>used</em> to the pain that you don't even <em>realize </em>it's there..I barely <em>feel</em> it.."</p>
<p>"I'm <em>so </em>sorry that you have to go through this...I've probably said that dozens of times now, haven't I?"</p>
<p>"It's the thought that counts. Thanks."</p>
<p>"Ink doesn't deserve to even <em>know</em> you.." </p>
<p>"Let's not talk about him.."</p>
<p>"Okay. How about your brother?"</p>
<p>"He's the best!"</p>
<p>"I've seen him."</p>
<p>"Y-you <em>have?!"</em></p>
<p>"He tried on one of those rescue attempts in the past year!"</p>
<p>"Really?! I-is he okay?! Did he look well-fed?! Is he as cool as I remember him?!"</p>
<p>"He was fine! Although the attempt failed, he escaped safe and sound."</p>
<p>"That's <em>great!</em> Did he say anything?"</p>
<p>"He said he loves you."</p>
<p>"He's the best!"</p>
<p>"Yes, he <em>is!"</em></p>
<p>Our conversation continued for the rest of the hour, as always, and we had a great time; it was sad to have to leave so <em>soon.</em> I gained a lot of recent information about my brother from Error, though; he wasn't under Ink's control, and he didn't have to follow his rules. Error said Paps was alive and well, and he <em>cared</em> for me! I was <em>overjoyed</em> when he said that! When the door to the cell was eventually opened, Error and I hugged one last time before I was dragged away. I didn't like being dragged away from Error when our time was up; I wanted to stay <em>forever, </em>but I couldn't do that..I wished I could. When I was returned to Ink's room, he met me at the door, grabbed me by my jacket, and raised me in the air before slamming the door; he hadn't done <em>that</em> before, and I was <em>terrified</em> of what he had planned. We walked me across the room with a smirk and held me up against a wall before saying something.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dusty!" Ink pushed me against the wall harder.</p>
<p>"H-h-h-hi.." I held me Hope as close as I possibly could, shaking.</p>
<p>"I've decided something!"</p>
<p>"Wh-wh-what?"</p>
<p>"You remember your <em>brother,</em> correct?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah?"</p>
<p>"I've decided that whenever <em>he</em> gets on my <em>nerves,</em> I'm going to <em>double</em> your pain on that specific day! Speaking of that, I've noticed that the pain I've been giving you recently is just..<em>lacking.</em> You're getting <em>used</em> to it. I've planned for this, however! Would you like to know <em>how?"</em></p>
<p>"N-no?"</p>
<p>"That's not an option! Try again!"</p>
<p>"Y-yes?"</p>
<p>"Correct! Would you like to know what you've won?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Would you?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Y-yeah!" I was shaking more than I would have liked.</p>
<p>"Good!" Ink pulled out my soul; I didn't know <em>how</em> he could do that without my permission, and I didn't <em>want </em>to know. "Now, hold still!"</p>
<p>I tried to remain as motionless as I could; when Ink told me to hold still, he <em>meant </em>it. I had moved once when he told me to stay still, and it resulted in one of the worst beatings of my <em>life;</em> he killed me three times in one <em>hour,</em> and he <em>refused</em> to let me take my time in my universe. I learned that day not to disobey Ink - <em>ever - </em>since it would just result in pain. Ink soon took a small paintbrush tipped with red and gently touched my soul with it; he had recently been working to find a stronger paint, since I was rapidly becoming accustomed to the other kind. This was it, unfortunately, and I screamed louder than even <em>Ink</em> would have liked; I wouldn't be growing accustomed to <em>that</em> for a <em>long</em> time. When it was finished - two hours of screaming later - Ink knew that he had found his new paint, and he was <em>overjoyed.</em> He sat next to me and patted my skull as I wept, wishing the pain would stop. He soon posed his question.</p>
<p>"Dusty, how does the <em>old</em> paint rank?" Ink asked. "One to ten."</p>
<p>"F-four.." I sobbed.</p>
<p>"And <em>this?"</em></p>
<p>"N-no.."</p>
<p>"Where <em>is</em> it?"</p>
<p>I shook my skull.</p>
<p>"Maybe <em>this</em> will be better." Ink stated. "One to ten. One makes you want to <em>die,</em> and ten makes you want to destroy every last bit of your soul before it was ever <em>created!"</em></p>
<p>"S-seven.." I held my Hope tightly.</p>
<p>"That's <em>much</em> better. We'll use <em>that</em> scale from now on. Now, I <em>know </em>I said I'd <em>double</em> the pain when your brother made me angry, but I didn't expect the paint to work <em>that</em> well! In other words, we'll be using the <em>old</em> paint when he <em>doesn't</em> make me mad, and <em>this</em> paint when he <em>does.</em> Okay?"</p>
<p>"O-okay.." </p>
<p>"Remember, Dusty, that was only the <em>soul test.</em> That's only equal to <em>ten minutes</em> of what we <em>usually</em> do! So, prepare yourself when your brother gets me <em>angry,</em> okay?"</p>
<p>I gave a shaky nod, still crying.</p>
<p>"Good!" Ink grinned. "Fortunately for <em>you,</em> your brother hasn't tried anything today!"</p>
<p>I was relieved that I wouldn't have to feel any more of that paint today. </p>
<p>"Now, I <em>know</em> that you think this is <em>harsh,</em> but I find it quite <em>necessary!" </em>Ink sighed. "I will do <em>one</em> kind thing, though."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" I was interested in Ink <em>ever</em> being <em>kind.</em></p>
<p>"I will revoke my rule that you are not allowed to hear about your brother's exploits. I mean, you should <em>know</em> what you're being <em>punished</em> for!"</p>
<p>"R-really?" That was the best news I had heard in <em>years!</em> I could hear about my <em>brother!</em> Paps is the <em>best!</em></p>
<p>"Yep! In effect next week!"</p>
<p>At this point, I had forgotten about my pain; I didn't need to think about <em>pain</em> when I could think about <em>Papyrus!</em> Ink soon started our session, but he used the old paint; I hoped Paps didn't get on Ink's nerves <em>too </em>often..but if he <em>did,</em> that was <em>fine!</em> He's the best, and I could take some pain! For the rest of the day, I thought about Papyrus; I couldn't <em>wait</em> to hear about him! When I went to sleep that night, I thought more about my brother; some would call it unhealthy, and for all intents and purposes, it <em>was.</em> I just couldn't live with the <em>thought</em> of going a <em>single day</em> without thinking about Papyrus; it was <em>impossible.</em> When I woke in the morning, Ink met me with a grin, and I was feeling pretty happy myself; the news that I would be able to hear about my brother was <em>overwhelming!</em> Ink knew that, but he wouldn't stop my hopes for some reason; I passed it off as simply not caring. When I sat up to meet Ink, he smiled widely.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull.</p>
<p>"Good morning." I held my Hope, smiling a bit at the news, which I <em>still</em> hadn't gotten over.</p>
<p>"Did you have a good rest?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>"I've decided that I'll be asking you a <em>new</em> question every morning."</p>
<p>"What's that?" I wasn't fond of new questions.</p>
<p>"Do you love your brother?"</p>
<p><em>"Yes!"</em> I replied without any hesitation; that was a <em>ridiculous</em> question!</p>
<p>"I see. Well, it just so happens that your brother kinda made me a <em>little</em> angry last night!"</p>
<p>"How?" I didn't think that was <em>possible.</em></p>
<p>"Oh, he just took out a few guards and <em>rescued a prisoner.</em> It wasn't Error, but I had a fondness for that one..they responded to torture <em>so</em> well. I guess <em>you'll</em> pay for it, now!"</p>
<p>That frightened me a bit, and for good reason. Ink wasted no time in starting our session, and he used the newer paint. This paint was designed similarly to the old paint in the way that it created the <em>illusion </em>of pain, but it managed to arouse the pain receptors <em>much</em> more than the old paint. I wasn't sure <em>how</em> it hurt more, but it <em>hurt more.</em> The pain was <em>more</em> than unbearable, and I actually couldn't physically <em>take it;</em> I had to take frequent breaks from it just to keep from straining myself, and they were only taken when Ink <em>said</em> they'd be taken. As much as I <em>wanted</em> to be, I was <em>not</em> a free skeleton; I couldn't change that, no matter <em>how</em> hard I tried. Ink continued for <em>ten hours,</em> and the screaming continued for <em>hours</em> after that, until Ink decided to <em>finally</em> stop me and get some sleep for himself. I felt the pain straight through my nightmare, and it was <em>excruciating;</em> I wanted it to stop. I figured tomorrow would be better, and I would relax then. When I woke up, I realized something. Ink was annoyed by my brother..</p>
<p>
  <em>Every. Single. Day.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean cry ;-;</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my weeping writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15 - Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had kept me for twenty-one years and five months, and I despised it. I had been slowly getting used to his newest paint, but it was a time-consuming process, and it was difficult, as well; overcoming pain was hard. I could now walk on almost completely shattered bones, now, though; I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. There was <em>one</em> little ray of light that made everything better, though: Papyrus. Since I could now see his accomplishments again, I could see how <em>great</em> he was! He's the best! I didn't feel Ink's newest paint <em>every </em>day, since Papyrus didn't do something to enrage him <em>that</em> often, but six out of seven days in a week, I was feeling unbearable pain, and there was <em>nothing</em> I could do about it. I felt like I was going to die again today, which I didn't entirely mind, since it was easier to walk when my legs <em>weren't</em> broken; that didn't mean that I <em>couldn't,</em> of course. It was a new day, and Ink had just woken me up from a peaceful sleep; I really liked that particular dusty nightmare, but that wouldn't stop Ink. For a minute, when I was gaining my senses - Ink had really hit me <em>hard</em> last night when knocking me out - I thought I had lost my Hope, but I was mistaken, and my calmness returned when I found it.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning." I hugged my Hope. </p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"Do you love your brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Let's see..the diabolical guard wants to play with you today! Isn't that <em>fun?"</em></p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"You're<em> such</em> a good little Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, making me smile; I really liked that. "After that, I'll be using you in a training course, which will take about half an hour. I figure you'll have died by then, and if not, I'll just kill you myself. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Great! I have a meeting to go to right now, but your babysitter is on the way!"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Ink patted my skull once more before leaving me to hug my Hope; it was a bit weird that I had kept the doll longer than I had actually <em>known</em> Killer, but I didn't dwell on that. Although I had only known my family for ten years, they were the best family I could have ever <em>wanted,</em> and I loved every moment I had spent with them; I missed them <em>so much. </em>If I could have brought them back, I would have done it in an instant, but I didn't have that power. From time to time, I wondered what had become of Last Hope, but I usually just passed it off as my own mistake; I probably messed up with the wiring when I was sleep-deprived and couldn't focus. In any case, there were no sightings of my family, aside from <em>copies,</em> which Ink disposed of as <em>soon</em> as they were discovered; he didn't want <em>any</em> threats to his rule, and that included other versions of the ones who had opposed him for a decade <em>successfully.</em> It was kind of weird knowing that there were others that looked <em>exactly</em> like my family; I decided not to think about that. After twenty minutes, the door was opened, and Fell walked in and sat next to me, giving me a smile; I returned it, happily.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid." Fell looked like he had news about Paps.</p>
<p>"Hello!" I held my Hope loosely.</p>
<p>"Guess what!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Your brother <em>just</em> took on a<em> whole</em> section of guards <em>and</em> their commander yesterday."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"He <em>won."</em></p>
<p>"He's <em>so cool!"</em></p>
<p>"He <em>really </em>is!"</p>
<p>"Did he do anything else?"</p>
<p>"Not this time, sorry, Dust."</p>
<p>"That's okay! Um..do you have any idea what Ink's planning?"</p>
<p>"For <em>you?"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah..something about <em>training?" </em></p>
<p>"He said there might be a new training tape soon.."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"You're going to be the victim, <em>aren't</em> you?"</p>
<p>"It looks that way.."</p>
<p>"Well, good luck."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>The rest of our conversation was about different topics, but we managed to come back to Papyrus quite a lot; now that it was permitted to <em>talk</em> about him, there was <em>so much </em>to talk about! Our conversation continued for a few hours, until the door opened once more, and the diabolical guard stepped in; Fell had to leave then, and I was left to die - quite literally. I put my Hope down so I wouldn't lose it during the screaming; bones breaking didn't phase me anymore, but I was obliged to scream when people wanted me to, and the diabolical guard <em>wanted</em> me to. Needless to say, I would give him his satisfaction as he killed me. He knelt down beside me before he would start his terrorizing.</p>
<p>"Hey, little Dust." He was probably smiling behind his mask.</p>
<p>I said nothing.</p>
<p>"I've been sent to <em>kill</em> you." He probably <em>asked </em>to.</p>
<p>I nodded; only <em>Ink</em> scared me, and as much as he <em>tried</em> to imitate Ink, he <em>wasn't</em> Ink, and that made <em>all</em> the difference. </p>
<p><em>"Gosh,</em> I wish you talked more." He groaned. "Oh well. Your cries are good enough."</p>
<p>The guard started soon after that, and within thirty minutes, he had given me a fracture that was fatal; even if broken bones didn't <em>hurt</em> anymore, breakages that would kill anyway <em>would kill.</em> I woke up in my bed after the forced reset and got on my feet quickly; hours passed like lightning, and I couldn't afford to waste a <em>single</em> second. My first stop, as always, was the guard station, where I would look at my brother's latest accomplishments; his file now boasted over <em>three hundred pages!</em> It seemed like the longer I was in captivity, the faster my brother accomplished things, and I loved going over every one of them. I was so proud of my little brother; he's the best! When I had poured over the final page enough, I took my forty minutes and headed to Grillby's, where my friends would no doubt be waiting for me; I wondered who would be there today. More often than not, it was only the old lady and Grillby, since everybody had jobs in their conquered state, and they were hard to get away from. The old lady was a supervisor, though; she could simply watch Grillby's - while engaging in conversation. When I entered the restaurant, I found that it was only the old lady and Grillby, but I didn't mind; their company was a blessing after being killed. I took my seat.</p>
<p>"Hello, Sans!" Grillby seemed happy.</p>
<p>"It's so good to see you again!" The old lady smiled.</p>
<p>"Likewise." I returned. "How have things been going?"</p>
<p>"As well as can be expected. You?"</p>
<p>"The usual."</p>
<p>"Still no sign of your brother?" Grillby inquired.</p>
<p>"A lot of news about him, but I haven't seen him since..you know.."</p>
<p>"Sans, that event was<em> not</em> your fault. You couldn't have <em>known </em>there was a portal about to be opened up."</p>
<p>"Sometimes, I can almost see his expression..I should have moved.."</p>
<p>"Sans, there is no use in dwelling on the past." The old lady stated. "Look to the future."</p>
<p>"All I can see in <em>my</em> future is paint.."</p>
<p>"Well, then.." Grillby had a thought. "Look to the <em>far</em> past. You said you had somewhat of a family, right?"</p>
<p>I sighed. I hadn't said much about my family; it brought back too many memories.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." The old lady assured.</p>
<p>"There were five of them.." I decided that it might have helped. "They saved my life..and I stayed with them. It only took ten years for the family to form and fall; I blame myself. It was the tenth anniversary of my coming, and they had deemed it my <em>'birthday.'</em> They were getting it set up while I went to sleep; it was a tradition. Our enemies..made a plan to arrest us. A group managed to take me while I was alone, and they used me as..they used me as a <em>bargaining chip</em> to make them <em>surrender!</em> I could have been prepared..we were executed the following day..and only one lived. He was <em>immortal, </em>and he <em>watched us die!</em> I can't imagine that..I.." I was crying; the old lady hugged me to offer some comfort.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sans.." Grillby felt bad. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have brought it up.."</p>
<p>"We can avoid it in the future.." The old lady reassured.</p>
<p>"So, how about the weather?"</p>
<p>Our conversation shifted to lighter topics for the remainder of the hour, and I had stopped crying in the midst of it; they really knew how to make me feel comfortable. When Ink came to take me away, I felt sorry to leave, as always, but I couldn't refuse Ink; he would have hurt me more if I had. When we arrived in his room, I quickly collected my Hope and seated myself on the floor.</p>
<p>"Did you have a nice visit, Dusty?" Ink wondered.</p>
<p>"Yep." I replied. </p>
<p>"That's great to hear! Would you like to know what I had planned for today?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p><em>"We're</em> going to make a training tape on the basics of <em>interrogation!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"W-we're?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Okay.."</p>
<p>"I <em>knew</em> you'd love the idea! Now stand up and come on! I've got the camera in my personal interrogation room!" </p>
<p>At this, I stood and hugged my Hope, quickly following Ink out the door. He didn't bother having me handcuffed or tied up; I would follow him just because he told me to - I didn't want the penalty for disobedience, which was either death or paint without breaks for an entire <em>day. </em>The walk to Ink's interrogation room wasn't long, since Ink liked to have <em>his </em>things close by. When we entered the room, Ink made me sit in the prisoner's seat, while he sat in his own, which was considerably more comfortable than mine, but I couldn't argue. On the walls of the room were assorted weapons, which were actually designed by a professional and quite beautiful, but they would look intimidating to any scared prisoner; I didn't mind, since I knew that I would be hurt in this exchange whether the ornate weapons were used or <em>not.</em> There was also a high rank holding a camera to record the tape; I recognized him as an easy guard. When Ink had given a few orders and made sure everything was <em>perfect,</em> he ordered the guard to start recording, which the guard did. Ink began his introduction.</p>
<p>"Hello, guards, soldiers, whatever!" Ink smiled at the camera. "This training tape is for the purposes of <em>interrogation,</em> which is an important part when dealing with rebels and the like. Across from me is our 'victim' for the day, Dusty! Of course, he's reading from a script, but a real prisoner <em>won't!</em> Now, the first step to a successful interrogation is to find the prisoner's comfort zone; the more comfortable they are, the likelier they'll tell you things. We'll demonstrate here. Ahem. Hello, prisoner." Ink paused. "You're supposed to speak, now."</p>
<p>I sighed, looking down at the script on the table. "Hello, dictator Ink." </p>
<p>"What is your name, prisoner?"</p>
<p>"Sans the skeleton." </p>
<p>"Do you have a nickname?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I am afraid I do not."</p>
<p>"That's fine! I'll give you one! Your nickname is Cheesecake!"</p>
<p>"Oh wow. What a wonderful nickname. I'll treasure it forever."</p>
<p>"That isn't what the script says, Dusty.."</p>
<p>"Do I <em>have</em> to say <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>I sighed. "That's the best nickname I have ever heard. Do you want to be my best friend forever? We can make friendship bracelets and sing songs around a campfire."</p>
<p>"Of<em> course!</em> Now, guards, once this level of trust has been accomplished, you may begin to ask questions! Now, Cheesecake, where is the resistance base located?"</p>
<p>"Why would I <em>ever</em> tell you?"</p>
<p>"Dusty, stick to the script."</p>
<p>"The resistance base is 'insert location here.'"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Cheesecake! After you have gained your information, the prisoner may either be executed, tortured, sent back to their AU, or imprisoned. Now, we will look at a prisoner that <em>isn't</em> so helpful. In fact, just the <em>opposite. </em>Ahem. Hello, prisoner."</p>
<p>"Hello, idiot." I actually <em>liked</em> this portion of the script.</p>
<p>"As you can see, this type of prisoner will <em>not</em> be persuaded as easily. Do you have a name, prisoner?"</p>
<p>"None that I would tell <em>you."</em></p>
<p>"Very well then, prisoner. Where is the location of the resistance base?"</p>
<p>"I will <em>never</em> tell you."</p>
<p>"You have <em>one</em> chance to tell me where that base is, or I <em>will</em> use force."</p>
<p>"Not happening." </p>
<p><em>"So be it.</em> Guards, at this point, start with your <em>weakest</em> torture device. For <em>me,</em> that would be a simple stick. I won't showcase the stick. All right, prisoner, I have beaten you with a stick. Tell me the location of the resistance base!"</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>"At this, move up to your next weakest, there should be about five stages, each with increasing pain. For me, it would be my brush. I won't showcase the brush. Okay, prisoner, I have beaten you with my paintbrush. Tell me the location of the resistance base!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Moving up, we have a sharp knife. Because <em>some</em> of you are sensitive to blood, I won't showcase the knife either. All right, prisoner, I have cut you with a knife! Tell me the location of the resistance base!"</p>
<p>"Ow. No."</p>
<p>"The fourth stage for <em>me</em> would be some weak paint. Because Dusty is <em>due</em> for a bit of pain, I <em>will</em> showcase this." Ink pulled out some of his older - not old<em>est</em> - paint and tortured me for roughly ten minutes before putting me back into my seat; that hurt, but it wasn't as bad as what I <em>knew</em> was coming. "Now, I have tortured you with paint. Tell me the location of the resistance base!"</p>
<p>"N-no.."</p>
<p><em>"This </em>is the crucial point, guards. Your <em>strongest</em> attack should be used at this point for a <em>minimum </em>of half an hour. For time's sake, I'll only use my strong paint for two minutes. Be sure to note the reactions of your victim." Ink then pulled out his paint and tortured me for another two minutes; he calculated the time wisely, since my screaming persisted after he stopped. When I finally came down to a sob, he spoke again. "Now, prisoner, I have used a strong attack - note that I said <em>a strong attack</em> instead of <em>my strongest attack -</em> on you. If you resist one more time, you will be sent to be tortured until you cooperate. Now, <em>where</em> did you say that base was?"</p>
<p>"'I-insert location h-here..'"</p>
<p>"And <em>that</em> is how to properly interrogate a prisoner. If they refuse the final time, send them to be tortured. That's it for today! Bye!"</p>
<p>The easy guard stopped recording at this point and left after Ink ordered him to make the tapes; that was more stressful than it <em>should</em> have been. I wanted my brother, but I knew he wouldn't come...I just cried as Ink took me back to his room.</p>
<p>There was nothing else to do.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean interrogation.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my interrogative writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16 - My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been kept in Ink's room for twenty-eight years and three months. I understood Ink's plot by this time; he was trying to make me <em>hate my brother.</em> I couldn't think of anything more <em>diabolical </em>than doing that to someone..but..he was affecting me. I had to hold on to my love for my brother, or Ink would play me like a fiddle; he was a master of manipulation, and as much as I <em>tried</em> to ignore him, it was impossible. My friends had agreed with me on the subject of Ink's evilness, but all they could do was delay the inevitable; I wanted to delay it as much as <em>possible.</em> The support I received was enough to keep me going, though; I would last as long as I <em>could,</em> and hopefully, by then, something would change. Even if it was the smallest, most <em>insignificant </em>thing, change was needed <em>desperately.</em> At the moment, I was looking around for my Hope; Ink had taken to hiding it while I slept, but he would have given it to me if I didn't find it - I wouldn't even react to his <em>worst </em>paint if he didn't let me have my Hope. After a couple minutes of searching, I found my Hope under a blanket, and I was contented; Ink walked over soon after that.</p>
<p>"Good job, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, making me chuckle a little. "You found it!"</p>
<p>I held my Hope close.</p>
<p>"Well, that's enough play for today." Ink sat next to me. "Dream wants to see you later; isn't that nice?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." I replied; Dream was always kind.</p>
<p>"He should be coming around noon, which gives us a couple hours together! Dusty, your brother has been annoying me lately; he's quite mean at times.."</p>
<p>"He's not mean.."</p>
<p>"That's only what <em>you </em>say. Lie down."</p>
<p>Although I didn't particularly <em>want</em> to, I lay down on Ink's lap, hoping the pain wouldn't last too long. Before Ink could start the torture, he hummed.</p>
<p>"I <em>almost</em> forgot!" Ink laughed. "Dusty..do you love your brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" That was <em>still</em> a ridiculous question.</p>
<p>"Then you won't mind <em>this."</em></p>
<p>Ink started the torture at that point, and I would have been lying if I said it wasn't painful; I was slowly getting used to it, but it still hurt worse than death. Speaking of <em>death,</em> that didn't really phase me anymore; <em>living</em> happened to be more painful in this scenario. Actually, pain that was under the level of just above death did nothing; that included broken bones, Ink's older paints, death, blasters, and pretty much <em>everything</em> other than Ink's newest paint, which hurt worse than anything else. He tried his new paint on torture victims once, but they couldn't handle it; they were still in comas. I was apparently the only one in the multiverse that could stand <em>that </em>much pain - apart from Ink himself; he often spilled paint on himself and didn't even <em>flinch.</em> He was either immune to paint or <em>very</em> disciplined. After an hour, Ink stopped the flow of paint; he was trying to calculate how long I would scream after doses of varying amount, and he was getting closer with his guesses. After two hours, Ink forcibly stopped my screaming; I didn't know how he managed to do it without knocking me out, but I didn't mind not having to scream. Dream knocked soon after that occurred, and he was let in promptly.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dream!" Ink greeted. </p>
<p>"Hello.." Dream knew what had just happened.</p>
<p>"Dusty, don't do that!" Ink batted my arm away from wiping the paint off of my skull; it would dry if I didn't do that. "I just <em>don't </em>know what to <em>do</em> with you sometimes.."</p>
<p>"S-sorry.." I held my Hope close.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I suppose you want to do<em> whatever</em> you do now; bye!"</p>
<p>Ink left the room immediately, and Dream rushed to my side.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Dream immediately looked for wounds. "Did he hurt you badly?"</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine.." I assured. "Just a b-bit..hurt.."</p>
<p>"Dust, you don't have to try to act like it doesn't hurt badly..the cries made it <em>quite</em> clear that you were hurting earlier.."</p>
<p>"I kn-know.." I was weeping harder. "I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"Hey, it's <em>not</em> your fault." Dream pulled me into a hug. </p>
<p>"Y-yes, it <em>is!"</em> </p>
<p>"It's <em>not..</em>you'll be okay. Everything will be okay."</p>
<p>"Wh-what if it <em>isn't?" </em></p>
<p>"Then you'll have friends by your side, ready to help out whenever you need them."</p>
<p>"...Thanks.."</p>
<p>"No problem, Dust. You have more friends than you know."</p>
<p>"R-really?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!"</em></p>
<p>Our conversation continued for a few hours, and by the end of it, I was feeling happier; Dream had a way of making <em>anything,</em> no matter <em>how</em> bad it may have been, seem a bit better. He also really liked my Hope, and I found that interesting; the only one who really took an interest in it other than us was <em>Error, </em>and he <em>made</em> it! I guess Fell did, too, a bit, and possibly the swapped Sans as well. Ink only took an interest because it made me happy; he had no attachment to it. After Ink came into the room, Dream was forced to leave, and Ink skipped up to me. </p>
<p>"Hello, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, which I enjoyed. </p>
<p>"Hi.." I held my Hope close. </p>
<p>"I have a surprise! Would you like to know what it is?" </p>
<p>"Sure.."</p>
<p>"Well, your babysitter is busy at the moment - his commander took him on a mission - which means I have <em>nobody</em> to watch you! To counteract this, I'm taking you with me on my routine today! Isn't that <em>great?"</em></p>
<p>"Couldn't <em>Dream</em> watch me?" I was hoping with every ounce of my being. </p>
<p>"I <em>know</em> you're <em>friends,</em> but I don't think you should <em>disturb</em> him. Are you coming?"</p>
<p>"Okay.." I stood, sighing.</p>
<p>"Hmm..I don't want you to get <em>lost,</em> so I think <em>this</em> should do the trick!" Ink solidified some paint into a sturdy rope before tying one end around <em>my</em> wrist and the other around <em>his.</em> "Is that tight enough?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.." I wasn't going to be escaping with a bind <em>that </em>tight.</p>
<p>"Great!"</p>
<p>Ink proceeded to drag me out of his room and into the long hallways of the compound; I would have rathered to be doing <em>anything else,</em> but I didn't <em>have </em>that option. Ink's first stop was a recently conquered universe; I felt sorry for the inhabitants. The universe looked quite peaceful, and there was a nice layer of snow on the ground. He dragged me up to some guards that had been stationed there, who didn't look very surprised to see me; they simply gave me a sad look before turning their gazes to Ink. I held my Hope tightly; I didn't want to lose it.</p>
<p>"How is it going?" Ink looked around.</p>
<p>"F-for the most part, everything is running smoothly, but the judge has continued to fight back, even after being captured." A guard answered.</p>
<p>"What type of judge is it?"</p>
<p>"Sans, about the age of twenty - possibly lower. His attacks are <em>extremely</em> powerful, and he refuses to say a word without the presence of his brother." </p>
<p>"What's his personality?"</p>
<p>"Arrogant."</p>
<p>"Interesting..send his brother over; perhaps <em>then</em> he'll be more..<em>open to suggestion."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The guards went straight to work as Ink turned to me.</p>
<p>"Isn't this <em>exciting, </em>Dusty?" Ink asked.  </p>
<p>"Yeah.." I felt bad for the Sans.</p>
<p>"Let's get<em> moving!</em> There's <em>much</em> to do!"</p>
<p>Ink started to move in the direction of the universe's prison with a start, and I dropped my Hope! I<em> wasn't</em> going to leave it if I had a choice, and resisting Ink's pull was the only way to get my Hope back; he seemed annoyed.</p>
<p>"Dusty, <em>why</em> are you holding me back?" Ink glared at me. </p>
<p>I simply reached for my Hope, which was on the ground; I couldn't quite grab it. </p>
<p>"Oh, you dropped your doll. Pick it up." Ink let me have a little slack to pick up my Hope. When I had dusted the snow off of it, he made another, shorter rope, tied one end to my <em>other</em> wrist, and tied the other to my Hope. "There, now you won't lose it. Come along!"</p>
<p>I didn't resist Ink's pull this time, simply hugging my Hope as he led me to the prison. It was a small dark room with three cells in the back; only one was occupied. A Sans stood at the bars, engaging in conversation with his brother, who was standing on the other side; it was a sad sight, to be honest. Ink didn't waste any time in pushing the Papyrus aside to confront the Sans; I simply sat on the floor, hugging my Hope.</p>
<p>"You're the judge of this AU?" Ink assumed.</p>
<p>"What's it to <em>you?"</em> The judge growled. "I already told you, I <em>ain't</em> giving in! You can tell your <em>stupid</em> leader that the only thing he'll get outta <em>me </em>is a punch to the <em>soul!"</em></p>
<p>"That's <em>so</em> ironic..the leader of <em>this</em> empire doesn't even <em>have</em> a soul!" Ink always liked to surprise people when they didn't know that <em>he</em> was the leader; he always revealed it at the <em>last </em>moment.</p>
<p>"Why the <em>hell</em> do you even <em>follow</em> him?"</p>
<p>"I guess everyone has their reasons." Ink nudged me with his foot; he wanted me to stand, which I did.</p>
<p>"Who's <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"Just a prisoner - ignore him."</p>
<p>"Why should I <em>ignore</em> him?"</p>
<p>"He's the leader's personal plaything; I'm taking him for a walk."</p>
<p>"You have a <em>sicko</em> leading you."</p>
<p>"He doesn't even <em>deny</em> it! So, what makes you so<em> resistant </em>to the conquering of your AU?"</p>
<p><em>"Maybe</em> I just don't <em>want</em> to be conquered!"</p>
<p>"That's a pity..because you already <em>have been. </em>If it makes you feel better, you're being offered a chance to join this army <em>willingly."</em></p>
<p>"And <em>why</em> would I do <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"Well, if you <em>do,</em> you get certain <em>perks. </em>One of those perks would be <em>the safety of your brother."</em></p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, you don't want him to <em>die,</em> do you?"</p>
<p>"You mean you're gonna <em>kill</em> him if I don't join?" The judge seemed to only grow angrier.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>no!</em> No, no, no, no, <em>no!</em> Oh, you misunderstand! I just mean that..he <em>could </em>die if you don't join. If you join, his safety is secure. If you <em>don't,</em> it <em>isn't.</em> You see, when <em>that</em> is clarified, many people simply refuse to join right then. Of course, there are <em>other</em> perks to joining.."</p>
<p>"..What would happen if I <em>did?"</em></p>
<p>"Among other things, your brother's safety would be secure, you would be a high rank in this militia, you could visit <em>mostly </em>whenever you liked, you'd be in charge of a sector of soldiers, and you would <em>pledge</em> <em>full loyalty to the leader.</em> Doesn't that sound <em>great?"</em></p>
<p>"..And if I <em>didn't?"</em></p>
<p>"You'd most likely never see your brother again; you would be forced to obey every order given to you, since he would <em>die</em> if you <em>didn't</em> obey; you wouldn't be able to visit; and you would be a low rank. You just wouldn't pledge your loyalty. That sounds pretty <em>bad,</em> right? Most people pick <em>that,</em> for some reason, but I have yet to find out <em>why."</em></p>
<p>"How would that even <em>work?"</em></p>
<p>"I'm glad you asked! The leader has the unique ability to alter <em>code,</em> which makes up a being on a <em>deeper</em> level than the soul. When altered, a person can be linked to another, and if that person does something to trigger a bit of code, their brother could die <em>instantly. </em>Horrible, right? Somehow, most people pick <em>this;</em> I don't understand it, either."</p>
<p>"..Can I have some time to think?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course.</em> Take all the time you need! Come, Dusty."</p>
<p>Ink pulled me over to the other side of the prison while the Sans talked with his brother; that was a big decision. Unlike Ink, I knew the <em>exact</em> reason why so many guards had chosen the worse side, even after hearing the benefits of the better one. They didn't like the idea of willingly pledging their loyalty to a dictator; it went against every moral principle a judge <em>had,</em> and it was difficult to make that decision, even <em>with</em> the advantage of being able to see your brother. It went to a <em>moral</em> level, and judges typically had <em>very</em> strong morals; Ink, on the other hand, had <em>no</em> morals. In the end, it came down to three things: the morality of the judge, the love the judge had for their brother, and the personality of the judge. If the judge had strong morals, they most likely wouldn't accept the offer, unless their love for their brother outweighed that, in which case, they might; the ones who accepted for <em>that</em> reason didn't typically visit <em>me.</em> As for personality, a meaner personality would usually increase the chance of accepting the offer, but that wasn't <em>always </em>the case; some of the <em>meanest</em> judges had the <em>most</em> morals. Of course, insanity cancelled out morals in many cases, which meant that a <em>lot</em> of insane judges had joined Ink. </p>
<p>"So, Dusty, do you think he'll accept?" Ink questioned. </p>
<p>"I don't know." I simply hugged my Hope.</p>
<p>"I think it's promising; arrogance is good. I wonder if he'd want to play with you. Wouldn't it be nice if he <em>did?"</em></p>
<p>"Sure.." </p>
<p>"Isn't this <em>so</em> much better than sitting in my room?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"I <em>knew</em> you'd like it! I'll have to take you out on walks more often!"</p>
<p>"Okay.."</p>
<p>"Oh, I think he's ready! Come, Dusty!"</p>
<p>Ink led me back over to the cell, where the Papyrus was again pushed aside; I felt bad for him. </p>
<p>"Have you made your decision?" Ink inquired.</p>
<p>"Yeah.." The judge gained a serious expression. "I accept your offer."</p>
<p>"Congratulations. You just made the best decision of your <em>life."</em></p>
<p>"Whatever."</p>
<p>"Guards!" Ink called a couple guards over.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir?" A guard answered.</p>
<p>"Have him taken to the compound, introduce him to the others, and get him a suitable suit of armor on standby; I'll check in later to make it <em>official."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The guard went straight to work.</p>
<p>"Come along, Dusty!" Ink opened a portal to another universe. "Just <em>one</em> more stop today!"</p>
<p>I held my Hope tightly as Ink pulled me through the portal to another universe. This universe looked like it was a kinder universe than the previous one; of course, Ink's guards stationed there always made <em>everything</em> look darker. Ink had been called to the universe by a high rank - an evil one - but he didn't receive the details. The high rank was waiting in the center of Snowdin, which happened to be the prison site for this universe; the locations weren't by <em>any</em> means consistent. Ink wasn't that worried about layouts in comparison to conquering. When Ink and I approached the evil guard, he took note of my presence.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Sir." The evil guard greeted.</p>
<p>"Hello!" Ink returned. "What did you need?"</p>
<p>"I have a prisoner here that may be working with the resistance..um..why is <em>Dust</em> here, Sir?"</p>
<p>"I'm taking him on a walk!"</p>
<p>"Oh. The prisoner is right in here." The evil guard opened the door to the inside of the prison.</p>
<p>"Thank you! Come, Dusty!"</p>
<p>Ink pulled me into the building, paying no heed to the fact that I hit my skull on the doorframe on the way in; it didn't hurt, but I still reacted. The guard seemed to take pleasure in that. When we were inside, the evil guard led Ink to a cell, where a Sans resided; he looked sad. I sat on the floor and held my Hope as Ink prepared to talk to the Sans. </p>
<p>"This is him, Sir." The evil guard gestured.</p>
<p>"I'l take it from here." Ink said. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The evil guard stepped aside as Ink went up to the bars.</p>
<p>"Hello, prisoner."</p>
<p>The Sans refused to acknowledge Ink's presence.</p>
<p><em>"Hello?"</em> Ink repeated.</p>
<p>The Sans still wouldn't speak.</p>
<p>"You have one <em>second</em> before I come in there and break every bone in your <em>body."</em> Ink wasn't joking; he had done that to people - including me.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" The Sans remained uninterested.</p>
<p>"That's <em>better.</em> Are you working with the resistance?"</p>
<p>"Why would I tell you if I <em>was?"</em></p>
<p>"Perhaps for your own best interests..of course, I <em>do</em> have a way to figure out much simply by your reactions to certain <em>things,</em> but I like to give my prisoners a <em>chance. </em>Are you a part of the resistance?"</p>
<p>"I refuse to answer your questions."</p>
<p>"Right. That's fine. I suppose that if you <em>were</em> in the resistance, you would know who <em>this</em> is?" Ink held me up by my hood; the Sans immediately reacted. "That's better." Ink dropped me. "Now, what are your little friends <em>planning?"</em></p>
<p>"As <em>if</em> I would tell <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"Oh, you <em>will</em> tell me. Perhaps not <em>today..</em>but you<em> will."</em></p>
<p>Ink called the evil guard back over.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir?" The evil guard awaited his orders.</p>
<p>"Take the prisoner to the compound." Ink started. "Use a reserved cell for interrogation. Crack him by <em>any means necessary,</em> and if <em>you</em> can't do it, <em>I</em> will."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The evil guard opened a portal under the prisoner, transporting him to the compound.</p>
<p>"That's all for today, Dusty; let's get you back home."</p>
<p>Ink opened a portal of his own, which led to his room, before dragging me through it. It was near bedtime when I was finally freed from those ropes; I was<em> never</em> truly free, though. As I lay on the cold floor, I wondered if that Sans would be okay; I hoped he would. I assumed that I would be seeing that new high rank soon; he seemed like the type that would take pleasure in hurting me.</p>
<p>I just wanted to be free. Was that so wrong?</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean walk.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my adventurous writing! </p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17 - Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had kept me for thirty-five years and nine months. At this point, there was no hope; there was no <em>use</em> to hope anymore. I knew that. Hope was just another unseen thing that had left me long ago; in its place was <em>pain.</em> For all intents and purposes, pain was my new hope. There was so much of it that I didn't feel it anymore. Death was painless. Breaking every bone in my body had no effect. Ink's newest paint was ineffective. I was incapable of feeling any kind of pain anymore; actually, mental pain still persisted, but that was different. Pain now felt like a small tickle; if I wanted to, I could measure the amount of pain that was being afflicted, but I was no longer affected. I supposed that my pain receptors had simply given up. When Ink realized that, he had a slight twinge of panic before gently calming himself down and formulating a plan. He would simply figure out what had happened to me through intensive study for a day; today was the day. As much as I wanted to be killed forever or set free, I knew that Ink would want to keep me around for his own reasons, and I still wasn't immune to his <em>many </em>types of mental torture, which were arguably <em>worse</em> than physical pain. I had just woken up.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted. </p>
<p>"Good morning." I picked up my Hope. </p>
<p>"You're going to be going to the doctor today! Isn't that <em>fun?"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Let me ask you..do you still love your brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Very well. The doctor will see you at noon, which means we have a few hours..I can't torture you until we find out what's wrong with you, so let's just play a simple game!"</p>
<p>Ink took my Hope from me and shut my eyesockets; he wanted to play "find Dust's Hope," apparently. Actually, I didn't think Ink was really that bad - <em>didn't I?</em> He was just misunderstood. He may have tortured a lot of people, including me, but that didn't make him <em>bad -</em> <em>yes, it did -</em> per se; it only made him misguided. If someone were to help him to be a better person, I believed he could do it - <em>I doubted it -</em> and perhaps then, he would be nicer. My soul had been feeling weird lately; I didn't know what it was. Ink said it was probably all the indoor air; he decided to take me on walks once a week to clear it up - <em>he probably poisoned me..I didn't want it to be me..</em></p>
<p>"Okay, Dusty!" Ink let me open my eyesockets. "Go find it!"</p>
<p>"Okay." I looked around for my Hope; it was under Ink's dresser. </p>
<p>"Good job, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, which made me laugh; I really liked that. "Do you want to play more?"</p>
<p>I nodded; it was actually rather fun - <em>was I crazy?! Fun?!</em></p>
<p>"All right!" Ink closed my eyesockets.</p>
<p> The next couple hours were filled with repetitive games, but I didn't mind - it wasn't like I was being tortured. The repetition didn't bother me much, really; I preferred repetition over pain, even if I couldn't feel pain anymore, for some reason. Ink seemed to enjoy it too, which was good - <em>I shouldn't have been thinking like that! -</em> since I assumed that he didn't really have much fun, being a dictator. When the clock turned to 11:50 A.M., Ink stopped our games and gave me back my Hope.</p>
<p>"Okay, Dusty!" Ink giggled. "Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." I held my Hope close.</p>
<p>"All right! Stay close, Dusty!"</p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>Ink proceeded to lead me out into the hallways, where we would take a five minute walk to the hospital section of the compound; I hadn't been there before, and I wondered what it looked like. When we arrived, Ink made me sit in a seat by the entrance while he made sure that everything was prepared. As I looked around, I found that it looked like a normal hospital; that was interesting, somewhat. I waited for roughly seven minutes holding my Hope as Ink talked to some doctors. They seemed to look at me as if I was murdering everyone in the room as he spoke; I didn't understand that. When Ink finished, the group of three doctors and a dictator approached me; the doctors seemed nervous.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dust." The lead doctor seemed friendly. "How are you feeling today?"</p>
<p>"Fine." I answered; I was feeling quite healthy at the moment. </p>
<p>"Would you mind coming with us?"</p>
<p>"Okay." I stood up out of the seat. </p>
<p>"I'll be watching." Ink stated. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The doctors led us to a specific room; I supposed that I would be staying there for the day. It looked like a regular hospital room.</p>
<p>"Okay, Dust, would you take a seat?" The lead doctor gestured to a checkup table, where I obliged. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do?" I wondered.</p>
<p>"Today?"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"A complete physical and mental checkup - nothing to worry about."</p>
<p><em>"Mental?" </em>I didn't understand why an <em>insane</em> person would need a <em>mental</em> checkup..</p>
<p>"Ink requested it; I'm sure it will be fine."</p>
<p>"Okay.."</p>
<p>"We'll start with the physical. I assume your magic is inhibited?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.." I hadn't used magic since before I was captured; I had forgotten it even flowed through me at times.</p>
<p>"All right." </p>
<p>The doctors went through the <em>many </em>different procedures of a physical checkup over the next couple hours, and by the time it was over, every bone in my body had been checked; that was quite intensive. Ink watched the entire process, trying to figure out what was wrong with me; the doctors reported everything to him. For me, it was rather tiring. they ended with the soul, which took <em>another</em> hour; I was bored, but I supposed that it was better than torture. When the doctors finished, they took out a medical book as Ink approached them.</p>
<p>"So?" Ink was impatient. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Analgesia." The lead doctor answered.</p>
<p><em>"What?"</em> Ink had no clue what that meant.</p>
<p>"He has developed analgesia: the inability to feel pain."</p>
<p><em>"That's stupid.</em> Can I <em>stop</em> it?"</p>
<p>"At <em>this</em> point, I do not think so."</p>
<p>"Ugh..what about mental pain?"</p>
<p>"We will check that now, Sir."</p>
<p>"Good. Get to it!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The doctors walked back over to me. </p>
<p>"All right, Dust." The lead doctor looked serious. "I am going to ask you some questions. Can you <em>promise</em> to tell the truth to <em>every</em> question?"</p>
<p>"Um..okay.." I felt like that was a given, but I would oblige them.</p>
<p>"Okay. First, how do you feel?"</p>
<p>"Bored.."</p>
<p>"How long have you been devoid of pain?"</p>
<p>"Um..<em>all</em> pain?"</p>
<p>"Yes, when was the last time you ever felt <em>any</em> type of pain?"</p>
<p>"Uh..now, it would be...eight months, three weeks, five days, two hours, six minutes, and thirty-three seconds."</p>
<p>"I am not going to ask how you <em>know</em> that..but there has been no feeling of pain since then?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Why do you react to it if it doesn't hurt?"</p>
<p>"Was I not <em>supposed</em> to? They would have just gotten angry if I hadn't.."</p>
<p>"Do you feel <em>obligated</em> to react?"</p>
<p>"I guess so..I didn't really think about it. If they don't gain satisfaction from <em>me,</em> they'll just go hurt someone <em>else.."</em></p>
<p>"I see. And because you do not want anyone <em>else</em> to be hurt, you give the desired reaction to appease the ones who desire it?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much."</p>
<p>"What are your thoughts on the high ranks who hurt you?"</p>
<p>"They have different reasons..some of them are just worse than others."</p>
<p>"The ones who are kind?" </p>
<p>"They're my friends."</p>
<p>"Ink?"</p>
<p>"I..guess he's okay - <em>no he isn't! -</em> I-I mean..I don't know?"</p>
<p>"That was quite a..<em>change..</em>are you feeling well?"</p>
<p>"My soul..feels weird.." </p>
<p>"Does it <em>hurt?"</em></p>
<p>"No..just tickles.."</p>
<p>"I see. Would you tell me how you feel about Ink once more?"</p>
<p>"He's nice - <em>he's horrible! -</em> I guess.."</p>
<p>"Indeed..I think that should finish your checkup.."</p>
<p>"What's <em>wrong </em>with him?" Ink asked.</p>
<p>"It seems that he is developing somewhat of an attachment to you, but there is another part of him that wants nothing to <em>do</em> with you. He is quite literally in a mental<em> battle</em> with himself." The lead doctor seemed concerned. "That is <em>not</em> healthy.."</p>
<p>"Are there any repercussions?" </p>
<p>"If it is allowed to continue, it would only get <em>worse,</em> to the point where he could act like your best friend one minute, only to attempt to assassinate you the next."</p>
<p>"That's <em>interesting.." </em>Ink liked that idea.</p>
<p>"O-of course, there <em>are</em> numerous ways to <em>stop</em> the growth of the condition at this stage, and he could be quite content with simply <em>fearing</em> you for the rest of his life!"</p>
<p>"What would be involved in <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"He would have to be away from you for a while-" The lead doctor was cut off.</p>
<p><em>"Absolutely not!"</em> Ink snapped. "On the contrary, I think I'd like to see this <em>continue.</em> It would be quite..<em>amusing.</em> Would one side eventually <em>win?"</em></p>
<p>"It is hard to say..if the side that <em>despises</em> you wins, he could block you out and defy everything you <em>do.</em> If the side that <em>likes</em> you wins..well, I couldn't say."</p>
<p>"What about that mental torture?"</p>
<p>"In <em>this</em> frame of mind, he would be <em>very</em> susceptible to <em>any</em> kind of mental torture.." The doctor felt sorry for me. "With the fact that there is a part of him that <em>likes</em> you, the torture could appear to him as if you were <em>disappointed </em>by something he did, and he would try to adjust whatever he believed he did wrong to something <em>better..</em>if you were to take <em>advantage..</em>it could completely change him."</p>
<p>"How long would it take to begin seeing signs of this?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps a day, perhaps a decade; I do not know."</p>
<p>"So I just treat him like I always do until he starts showing signs?"</p>
<p>"If you wish to go down that path.."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>I do."</em></p>
<p>"In that case, yes. The side that despises you may eventually go silent, but I doubt that it would ever completely disappear."</p>
<p>"I see. Thank you, doctor."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir.." The lead doctor seemed <em>very</em> sorry for me; he didn't want to tell Ink all of that.</p>
<p>"Are we done here?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir - unless <em>you</em> would like a checkup?"</p>
<p>"No, I would <em>not.</em> Come, Dusty!"</p>
<p>I stood up, getting off the table, and walked up to Ink. </p>
<p>"You and I are going to have a <em>wonderful</em> time in the next few years!" Ink giggled. "Aren't you <em>excited?"</em></p>
<p>"Sure.." I wasn't.</p>
<p>"Good luck." The lead doctor was wishing <em>me</em> luck, but Ink took it for himself.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Ink laughed. "Let's go, Dusty!"</p>
<p>"Okay.." I followed Ink out the door.</p>
<p>Ink led me back to his room, where I no doubt faced torture ahead of me. I feared mental torture more than physical torture; my mind was damaged enough as it <em>was -</em> I didn't need it destroyed further. When we arrived in his room, he began to talk about everything he had planned for me, including all the torture he would bring upon me; it didn't sound <em>so</em> <em>bad - it sounded horrible! - </em>to me, really. I would simply endure it, just like everything else! As I listened to him talk, I wondered what my brother was doing; surely, Papyrus was doing something <em>great!</em> He's the best, and he could do<em> anything </em>he put his mind to! When I continued to listen to Ink, my mind was once again filled with visions of torture, and that was torture <em>enough.</em> I cried myself to sleep that night, simply waiting to be tortured throughout my dusty nightmare; there was nothing else to do. I wished that I could see one of my friends in the morning; they might have been able to help me, even if I didn't think it was possible in the first place. Maybe <em>Ink </em>would help - <em>no, he wouldn't! Why would he ever do that?! -</em> me..I just didn't know anymore.</p>
<p>I just wanted to understand for once.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean unhappy.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my - not? - painful writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18 - Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been staying with - <em>being held captive by -</em> Ink for forty years at this point, and I was going to see Error today; I was excited for that. My feelings had been shifting often recently, just as the doctor said they would; I felt like everything that I thought immediately contradicted itself. Although I couldn't feel pain anymore, Ink still allowed the high ranks to break my bones, if only to appease them. Unfortunately, he also posed a few restrictions on those who saw me: they weren't allowed to try to stop or hinder the progression of my condition in <em>any</em> way; of course, Error could, since he wasn't under Ink's control. Ink didn't make me drink paint as often anymore as torture, since it really didn't do anything to me other than leave a bad taste, but he sometimes did it, just for fun. Instead of that, he opted for forms of mental torture; they were really..<em>horrible.</em> I was sure that Ink didn't <em>mean</em> to torture me - <em>yes, he did! -</em> really; he probably just wanted me to...I didn't know. Ink was nice to me sometimes and mean other times; I didn't understand it. I had just been woken up from my sleep, and Ink had a bright smile lighting up his expression; he would be nice - <em>no, he wouldn't.</em></p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning!" I smiled, hugging my Hope.</p>
<p>"I bet you're excited for today!"</p>
<p>"I am!" I <em>really</em> wanted to see Error: he was family - <em>he was the only one who could keep me sane.</em></p>
<p>"Did you have a nice rest?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Do you love your brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes.."</p>
<p>"You know, it really makes me sad to hear you say that."</p>
<p>"Wh-why?" I didn't want Ink to feel sad - <em>yes, I did!</em></p>
<p>"I just thought that maybe..you'd <em>let him go?"</em></p>
<p>"Why w-would I.."</p>
<p>"Oh, Dusty, he doesn't <em>care</em> about <em>you,</em> so why should <em>you</em> care about <em>him?"</em></p>
<p>"B-because he's my brother.."</p>
<p>"Perhaps. It's time for you to go see Error."</p>
<p>"Really?" That news made me happy.</p>
<p>"Indeed! The escorts are already here!" Ink patted my skull, receiving a giggle; I loved that. "I'll miss you until you return, but never fear! I will be waiting for you!"</p>
<p>"Okay!" </p>
<p>"Now, go." Ink made me stand and faced me toward the door.</p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>I walked to the door and opened it, seeing a couple guards, who gave me nice smiles; they felt sorry for me, although I really didn't know why - <em>Ink was torturing me.</em> They started leading me to Error; I knew the path by soul. I didn't need to be handcuffed anymore, since Ink knew that I would<em> never</em> try to escape - <em>I wanted to escape so much! -</em> at this point. My soul felt a bit weird as the thoughts flew through my mind, but that was normal at this point. As we walked, the guards started a little conversation, asking how I was and if I was feeling all right; I felt <em>great - I felt hopeless. </em>The guards seemed happy when I said that I was okay, which was great; I liked making people feel happy, especially when there was so much sadness - <em>Ink was the cause, of course -</em> going around. The walk down the stairs was a bit boring, but I managed to get through it, just like all the other times. When we reached the bottom, the door was opened, and Error's expression lit up when he saw me; that was a nice feeling. I was quickly let into the cell and surrounded with a warm embrace; Error seemed to be really lonely - I wished that I could do more to help him.</p>
<p>"Hello again, Dust." Error hugged me tightly. </p>
<p>"Hello, Error!" I returned. </p>
<p>"It seems like the years just keep getting longer.."</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"How have you been doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay! How are you?"</p>
<p>"Just lonely..I really missed you."</p>
<p>"I missed you, too.." I was weeping, but I wasn't quite sure why - <em>I wanted to stay forever; I never wanted to see Ink again!</em></p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay! No need to cry!" </p>
<p>"Error..I feel like I'm going to crumble into a million pieces every <em>second</em> I stay here.."</p>
<p>"I know..you'll get through it. We'll <em>both </em>get through it, right?"</p>
<p>"It isn't a matter of <em>getting through it,</em> Error." I was dead serious. "This is a matter of<em> how long we'll last."</em></p>
<p>"You're right.." Error sighed. "How long can <em>you</em> last?"</p>
<p>"I don't know..maybe a few years. You?"</p>
<p>"I can last as long as I have to.."</p>
<p>"Before you lose it?"</p>
<p>"For all intents and purposes, I already have."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault."</p>
<p>"I know..but I'm still sorry.."</p>
<p>"Dust.."</p>
<p>"Error, I'm <em>scared!"</em></p>
<p>"I know..try to stay strong."</p>
<p>"Error, promise me something.."</p>
<p>"Anything."</p>
<p>"When it happens.." I hugged him tighter. "Please, forgive me.."</p>
<p>"I already have, Dust. If-" Error was cut off.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"When</em> it happens, it won't be <em>you;</em> you won't be in control.."</p>
<p>"I know.."</p>
<p>"Dust, don't dread it; it'll only make it worse. Just hold on as long as you can."</p>
<p>"I will..thank you."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>We continued our hour comforting eachother; that really helped.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Hmmmm, what's the resistance up to?</p>
<p>Papyrus's point of view.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>My brother had been held captive for four decades; I missed him <em>so much!</em> Rescue missions were too frequent to keep track of, our group was growing smaller, and I felt like it was hopeless. I was the worst brother ever; I couldn't even save him. I wished that I could see him, just for a moment, and assure him that everything would be okay in the end; I did not have that privilege, however. It felt as if I would <em>never</em> see my brother again. Everybody told me that it would simply take <em>time</em> or that I simply had to <em>wait</em> a bit longer, but I was <em>tired</em> of waiting! I wanted to see my brother! I couldn't, though, and that was the worst part. I hadn't seen him in person in over thirty-five years! In the past, we could rarely be separated; now, we couldn't even be in the same <em>universe,</em> let <em>alone</em> be <em>together!</em> In all honesty, I was at the end of my rope; I didn't know what to do next! The Outertale brothers had almost been captured on <em>several</em> occasions, and Classic was not too far behind; it was unfortunate, to say the least. I was currently sitting with them in the hospital: Outer had been wounded in a battle, and it was difficult for him to move; he would become well in time. That seemed to be what we lived by: <em>time.</em></p>
<p>"Are you feeling okay?" Classic inquired. "Joints mobile?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, really!" Outer grinned sneakily. "No need to..worry ab<em>outer</em> it!"</p>
<p>"He'll be fine." Starstruck assured. "No doubts."</p>
<p>"That is good." I smiled. "I wish you a quick recovery."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Spec." Outer preferred Chara's nickname for me, and his brother agreed with it; Classic simply called me 'Papyrus,' which was fine with me.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p><em>"Hey!"</em> A certain ghost floated over.</p>
<p>"Hello, Chara." I waved; the others could not see Chara, but I had the ability. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Ink's attacking one of our bases! They can't hold out for long without help!"</p>
<p>"What is it?" Classic was ready.</p>
<p>"Attack." I simply stated. "Where is it, Chara?"</p>
<p>"Base 2c!" Chara yelled. "Hurry up, Spec!" </p>
<p>"2c. Immediately." I opened a portal to the destination.</p>
<p>"I'm coming!" Classic declared.</p>
<p>"Then let us go."</p>
<p>Classic, Chara, and I entered the portal to a battleground, finding Ink leading his forces against our small base. The base was in a smaller universe, which was mostly abandoned, but a few escaped prisoners would occasionally end up there. We would pick them up, give them a proper place, and make them feel welcomed; Ink never treated a prisoner nicely unless it was profitable for him to do so, and it <em>never</em> was. The ones we rescued would also often join our cause, partly because if they went anywhere else, they would simply be arrested once more and sent right back to Ink's prison, where they would no doubt be treated worse than before. I hoped my brother was okay. Classic, Chara, and I were a good team in battle, and we could often make a difference in critical battles; this was one of those. We wasted no time in confronting Ink's forces and joining our friends, who were being overpowered; there were only twenty of <em>our</em> fighters against two hundred of Ink's specially trained soldiers, which was <em>not</em> a fair fight by <em>any</em> means. The battle eventually came to a calm point, and Ink decided to speak; in order to gain a bit of energy, we allowed him that - it wasn't as if he had anything good to say, anyway.</p>
<p><em>"Must</em> you be in <em>every</em> fight?" Ink asked. "You<em> overwork</em> yourself, <em>don't</em> you? Well, I can understand that; you just want to be so <em>tired out</em> all the time, that when you eventually try to save your brother again, <em>you get captured,</em> am I right?"</p>
<p>"You are not <em>worthy</em> to speak of my brother." I gripped my weapon tighter.</p>
<p><em>"You're</em> one to speak about <em>worthiness.</em> I bet you aren't worthy of <em>anything.</em> Of course, that's not <em>my</em> place; that's <em>yours,</em> Papyrus. Why don't you just <em>give up?</em> I mean, you and your friends could be inducted into my army, you wouldn't have to <em>fight</em> anymore, and <em>you</em> could be with your <em>brother!</em> What part of <em>that</em> doesn't sound <em>nice?"</em></p>
<p>"The part where <em>you</em> are in control of the entire <em>multiverse."</em></p>
<p>"I don't see what's so bad about <em>that!"</em></p>
<p><em>"You</em> <em>would not."</em></p>
<p>"Well, I guess <em>not.</em> You know what <em>I</em> like to do? I like to make people feel <em>horrible.</em> I think I can do that to you <em>right now." </em></p>
<p>"You could not tell me anything that I do not already know."</p>
<p>"Oh, Papyrus! You're the worst brother I've ever <em>seen!" </em>Ink was laughing; I wasn't phased.</p>
<p>"Spec, maybe we should continue the fight before he says something else." Chara suggested.</p>
<p>"Did I mention that he's <em>ill?"</em> Ink's statement unsettled me, but I showed no outward emotion.</p>
<p>"Oh, no.." Classic knew that I would be quite out of it later. "Ink, go away!"</p>
<p>"What are <em>you</em> going to do about it?"</p>
<p>Classic began using some of his most powerful attacks, aiming them all at Ink; Ink wasn't ready for that. The battle soon escalated once more, and attacks came swift again; we were outnumbered, but our teamwork would hopefully prevail. It seemed as if the harder we fought, the more difficult it was to combat Ink's forces, but we were determined to do something to stop him, even if it <em>was</em> simply protecting a small base. As the battle raged, it seemed as if we were winning, but an unexpected turn of events decimated our chances of success; we were losing the base. Ink managed to surround us, which was a terrible position for us; we had the choices of surrender or retreat - we chose to retreat. It was quick and we lost nobody, but the base would be taken out of our possessions list; it was a sad day. As soon as we returned, I decided that it would be best to get some sleep; I had been up for over forty-eight hours caring for the sick, and if I didn't take care of <em>myself,</em> I would have ended up becoming ill myself. When I was lying in my bed, I thought of my brother; I hoped Ink wasn't being truthful when he said that my brother was ill. After a few minutes, Chara approached me.</p>
<p>"Hey, Spec.." Chara sighed. </p>
<p>"Hello, Chara.." I didn't feel like talking at the moment, but I would.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm <em>sure</em> that Ink was just trying to get under your..<em>bones.</em> Dust is probably just fine!"</p>
<p>"Chara, when has a prisoner of Ink ever been <em>fine?"</em></p>
<p>"There's a <em>chance!"</em></p>
<p>"Chara, I hope with every <em>ounce </em>of my <em>being</em> that my brother is fine, but I simply <em>cannot </em>imagine it. Chara, for all <em>we</em> know, Ink is trying to<em> mind control</em> him!"</p>
<p>"Spec, your brother is strong. <em>Very strong."</em></p>
<p>"Even the <em>strongest</em> fall, Chara."</p>
<p>"I know.."</p>
<p><em>"Spec!"</em> Another voice shouted from across the room.</p>
<p>"Hm?" I wondered what was going on.</p>
<p>"We intercepted a document!" Starstruck proclaimed.</p>
<p>"What <em>kind</em> of document?"</p>
<p>"A newspaper!"</p>
<p>"A <em>newspaper?</em> How would <em>that</em> help?" </p>
<p>"It isn't just <em>any</em> newspaper." Starstruck held it up. "This is the <em>empire's</em> newspaper." </p>
<p>"How did we intercept <em>that?</em> He keeps everything that he produces within the borders of his empire!"</p>
<p>"A soldier had it on him, and one of our spies took it."</p>
<p>"What is it dated?"</p>
<p>"Today, last year."</p>
<p>"I see. May I look at it?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Starstruck handed me the newspaper.</p>
<p>As I looked across the headlines, something stood out; Ink played with <em>children's toys?</em> </p>
<p>"Toys?" I didn't understand.</p>
<p>"Spec, I don't think that's what it means.." Chara seemed hesitant. "L-look at the bottom.."</p>
<p>"What's down-" My gaze landed on a small article. <em>"N</em>-<em>no!"</em></p>
<p>I could hardly believe what I saw.</p>
<p>
  <em>My brother was losing his mind.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean and Paps bean uh oh.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my newsworthy writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19 - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been in Ink's custody for forty-seven years and four months now, and it really wasn't so bad - it was. Ink hadn't actually been torturing me - everything he said was torture; the fight was a losing one - which was a bit weird, but I wasn't complaining. Actually, Ink was kind of..nice - I was letting myself be fooled! He didn't hurt me with paint or break my bones - that was the point - and he didn't even use attacks on me - he attacked ME! My soul felt weird almost all the time, which I attributed to my "split personality," as Ink called it. I really didn't like that feeling, but I couldn't control it. It was a bit weird having two parts of myself to keep track of, but I managed to do it. There was the side that liked Ink, and there was the side that didn't; I sometimes didn't even know what I was saying when one of them took full control, but I knew which one Ink was trying to get into full control: the side that liked him. If he succeeded, I didn't know what would happen. I called the sides Kind and Sense. It was a new day, and Ink had just woken me up; I met him with a smile as the side that liked him took over.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, making me laugh.</p>
<p>"Good morning!" I held my Hope close.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Do you love your brother?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes.."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am." Sense took over, before being suppressed. </p>
<p>"What are your reasons?"</p>
<p>"I-I..just do?"</p>
<p>"That's not good enough. Do you love him?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes."</p>
<p>"Very well. Tell me, Dusty: what do you think of me?"</p>
<p>"I think you're really nice - you're a rotten manipulator."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am!" Ink patted me on the skull once more. "You're so smart! Hmm, Dusty?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Do you like this?" Ink patted my skull again.</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>"Interesting."</p>
<p>"What's interesting?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing. Say, do you want to go on a walk?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to - why would I ever go anywhere with you?"</p>
<p>"That's great! Keep your doll close, though! You forgot it last time, remember?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.." It was lost for a week until it was finally found in a universe we had visited; I was in tears the entire time. I picked up my Hope and held it close.</p>
<p>"All right! Today, we have a nice walk: one universe for post-conquering duties, two interrogations, and one check-in on a 'friend.'"</p>
<p>"Why do you emphasize friend?"</p>
<p>"Ah, that's a good question." Ink knelt down beside me and smiled softly. "I emphasize it because I don't mean it. He thinks we're friends and that I care for him, but I don't. You see, his AU is a tougher one to keep under control, and if I can keep him happy, his universe will be happy. Understand?"</p>
<p>"Why would you lie? Manipulator."</p>
<p>"It's for a good cause. Do you really think that every AU likes being conquered?"</p>
<p>"I guess not.."</p>
<p>"If I lie to the judge, he won't become discontented and attempt to fight back. For this one, I simply give him the high rank and visit him once a month; he's never caused a single problem."</p>
<p>"Do you do more for others?"</p>
<p>"For one of them, I give the rank, visit, and a bit of leisure for his brother; a little leniency goes a long way."</p>
<p>"But isn't lying bad?"</p>
<p>"Where did you hear that?"</p>
<p>"My brother.."</p>
<p>"Your brother doesn't know what he's talking about! Of course, for some people, it's terrible to lie. Actually, you would be one of them."</p>
<p>"Don't speak about my brother like that - what about you?"</p>
<p>"I lie for gain. You shouldn't do it, however." </p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"If you did it, I wouldn't be able to trust anyone."</p>
<p>"You trust me?"</p>
<p>"Of course I trust you!"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Well, I could go into the entire mental thing, but to make it simple, you're the closest thing I have to a friend, Dusty!"</p>
<p>"You're so nice - you're the worst scoundrel I've ever seen!"</p>
<p>"Aw, thank you! Are you ready to go, now?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" I hugged my Hope tightly.</p>
<p>"I think I'll tie your doll for the first stop: we don't want you losing it again!"</p>
<p>"Okay!" I gave my Hope to Ink, who tied a painted rope around it before tying the other end to my wrist; I wouldn't lose my Hope this time!</p>
<p>"All right. Can you walk without being tied yourself?"</p>
<p>"I think so - why would I want to be tied to you?"</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's go, then." </p>
<p>Ink opened a portal, which we both stepped through. Ink went straight to the guard station in this universe, which was right next to the Christmas tree in Snowdin, and I quickly followed behind. The guards were used to seeing me with Ink at this point, and they said it was even a bit saddening when I didn't show up; I wanted to make them happy, and in order to do that, I went on walks with Ink. I didn't really mind walking with Ink, anyway - I hated it. When we arrived at the station, Ink began to talk with the guards as I sat on the floor and hugged my Hope; I loved hugging my Hope. Sometimes, the guards would speak to me while I was there, but they were a bit preoccupied with Ink at the moment; I simply listened to their conversation. </p>
<p>"How does this AU look?" Ink questioned. </p>
<p>"It looks like a good addition, Sir." A guard answered. </p>
<p>"Judge?"</p>
<p>"In a cell right now."</p>
<p>"Captain of the guard?"</p>
<p>"Under control."</p>
<p>"Ruler?"</p>
<p>"Stripped of power."</p>
<p>"Good. Perfect. Amazing. Bring the judge right here, restrained, of course."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>The guards walked to the cells after that, and when they returned, a Sans was struggling against them, in vain. </p>
<p>"Let me go!" The judge couldn't break free.</p>
<p>"That isn't an option." Ink smirked. "You're here to be inducted into the army."</p>
<p>"I'll never join you!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you will. The question is if you'll do it willingly..or if we'll have to use harsher methods." </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"If you join willingly, you get certain..perks. If you don't, you get nothing."</p>
<p>"Absolutely not! I won't join you if you offer me the world!"</p>
<p>"Strange. How about the safety of your brother?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" </p>
<p>"If you join me willingly, your brother will be in good hands; you'll see him often, you'll be able to visit, and you'll get chances for..the future. Doesn't that sound nice?"</p>
<p>"Sounds like blackmail."</p>
<p>"Well, the choice is yours. Make the right one, will you?"</p>
<p>"Listen, I want nothing to do with you!"</p>
<p>"What is your decision?"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Very well. Guards, hold him down."</p>
<p>"Hey! Let me go!" The judge was forced the the ground; this wouldn't end well.</p>
<p>"Now, don't worry! This will only hurt..for a second."</p>
<p>Ink opened a check box full of code and began to switch, delete, and add bits of code and script; he was changing the judge, and the judge was pleading for mercy. Changing code was often a harmless process, but Ink always found a way to make it the most uncomfortable experience a being could ever have. The guards holding the judge down had solemn expressions; they had been through it, as well, once, and they knew exactly how the judge felt. As for me, I looked on in pity; although I had never been in that situation, I knew Ink well - too well - enough to know that the judge would receive no mercy until it was over. Ink wasn't very nice to anyone when he was out - ever. I didn't like hearing screams from others, since I knew what kind of pain would bring them on, but I sat through it, just as the others did for me. When Ink finished, the box was closed, and the judge was convulsing on the floor.</p>
<p>"That wasn't so bad." Ink motioned for the guards to pick up the judge once more, which they did.</p>
<p>"Wh-what did y-you do t-to me?!" The judge was afraid.</p>
<p>"I simply changed your code."</p>
<p>"M-my what?!"</p>
<p>"Code. You'll learn more about it later. In essence, you're under my control, now. If you disobey my orders, your brother will cease to exist as a living monster; congratulations on joining my army."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?!"</p>
<p>"Guards, take him to the compound and make sure he gets proper training."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The guards left immediately with the shaky judge.</p>
<p>"That was fun, wouldn't you say, Dusty?" Ink looked to me.</p>
<p>"No.."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I don't really like pain.."</p>
<p>"Aw, Dusty! Did I make you upset?"</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, you'll get used to it eventually." Ink patted my skull, which cheered me up a bit. "It's time for our next stops, which are interrogations. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Okay." I held my Hope close as I stood to follow Ink.</p>
<p>"Let's go!"</p>
<p>Ink opened a portal to the compound, but instead of going to his room, we went to his personal interrogation room; that made sense. There was nobody there at the moment, which was unexpected: usually, the prisoner would already be there, albeit unconscious. Ink seemed to know that the prisoner wouldn't be there and simply took his seat while motioning for me to sit on the floor; I sat up against a table leg, holding my Hope close. After a couple minutes, a struggling Sans was brought into the room by a couple of guards and forced into his seat; Ink ordered that he be restrained, due to his fighting nature. When the guards had left, Ink began his work.</p>
<p>"Good morning." Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"What's so good about it?" The prisoner growled.</p>
<p>"Do you have a nickname?" </p>
<p>"No, and I don't want one!"</p>
<p>"You have some temper, there. We'll just have to call you Temper."</p>
<p>"Let me out of here."</p>
<p>"You were captured on a resistance run, correct?" </p>
<p>"I'm not talking."</p>
<p>"I think it would be in your best interests to do so. Speak. Are you a resistance soldier?" </p>
<p>"I am. Let me go."</p>
<p>"One of your leaders is a Papyrus, correct?"</p>
<p>"You already know that."</p>
<p>"Do you regard him highly?"</p>
<p>"Higher than you." </p>
<p>"Good fighter?"</p>
<p>"Better than me."</p>
<p>"He cares for his brother, correct?"</p>
<p>"You have his brother. What're you working at, keeping them apart?"</p>
<p>"I'm asking the questions, here. I assure you, Dusty is completely fine!"</p>
<p>"You don't know the meaning of the word! You probably have him locked up in some cell somewhere!"</p>
<p>"Actually..he's in this room!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I sometimes take him to work with me. Say hello, Dusty!"</p>
<p>I was hugging my Hope too much to listen. </p>
<p>"I said..say hello!" Ink pulled me up by my hood and made me face the prisoner.</p>
<p>"H-h-hi.." I was shaking; Ink was scary when he was mad.</p>
<p>"What have you done to him?!" The prisoner was in shock as Ink dropped me back onto the floor, weeping.</p>
<p>"Oh, just a bit of normal, everyday stuff." Ink chuckled. "What have your friends been up to, if you don't mind my asking?"</p>
<p>"Trying to rescue him, of course."</p>
<p>"We don't use that word around here." </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Rescue. Dusty's sensitive about that; don't speak of it."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Dusty, why don't you tell him?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to.." I shouldn't have said that.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, what did you just say?"</p>
<p>"I-I.." I was terrified.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought you said. Excuse me for a moment, Temper." Ink stood from his seat and grabbed me by my jacket.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" The prisoner was frantic, but his restraints prohibited his movement.</p>
<p>"You say one more thing like that, and I'll take away your doll for a year, do you hear me?" Ink pressed me up against a wall.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" I was sobbing. "Please, don't! I'll tell him! I will! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"</p>
<p>"That's better. Now, tell him why we don't talk about rescues." Ink dropped me.</p>
<p>"W-we..we don't talk about it..b-because it'll never happen.." I curled up with my Hope.</p>
<p>"You've brainwashed the poor kid!" The prisoner was tearing up. </p>
<p>"So I have!" Ink laughed. "So, tell me about the current plans of the resistance.."</p>
<p>"Never!"</p>
<p>"I could always play with Dusty until you feel comfortable."</p>
<p>"P-play?"</p>
<p>"Interchangeable with torture..unless you'd like to talk."</p>
<p>"I..I'll talk." The prisoner didn't want me to get hurt, but Ink didn't tell him that I couldn't feel pain - that blackmailing fiend!</p>
<p>The prisoner began to tell Ink about the future plans he knew about, and Ink took detailed notes of every facet. When the prisoner was finished, Ink sent him to a cell to await his eventual drafting into the army; I felt bad for him. Since the prisoner told Ink about the plans of the resistance, the second interrogation was cancelled - Ink didn't need information about what he already knew. When I had finally stopped crying, Ink opened a portal to a universe that a high rank came from; it looked more peaceful than others, since the judge had accepted Ink's request for him to join. I held my Hope close and followed Ink to the house of the skeleton brothers, where the high rank would no doubt be. As soon as we arrived, Ink knocked on the door calmly and waited for a high rank to open the door; he was an evil guard, and he was happy to see that Ink had brought me along. Ink wasted no time in pulling me into the house and placing me on the floor to wait while he talked with the guard. I supposed they were going to have a nice discussion about things - as if. My soul started feeling weird again. I listened to the conversation as I hugged my Hope.</p>
<p> "How are you doing?" Ink sat down.</p>
<p>"Just fine." The evil guard replied. "You?"</p>
<p>"Having a great time. New recruit today as well as protection from the silly little resistance's plans for a while."</p>
<p>"Sounds exciting."</p>
<p>"Nobody said it would be boring being a dictator, and I do have little Dusty to keep me company."</p>
<p> "What are you planning to do with him, anyway? I mean, when he's of no use."</p>
<p>"Depends on when that happens. If his personalities can ever stop fighting, and one wins, my actions will reflect it. If he decides that he likes me, I could just keep him forever, but if he decides that he doesn't, I might have to forget the entire thing. I wouldn't kill him, of course - that would be too kind - but I might isolate him for a couple..centuries. Perhaps then he might change his mind."</p>
<p>"Nobody can ever accuse you of being too nice."</p>
<p>"I know! Of course, I'm hoping that he likes me in the end; it would be hilarious!"</p>
<p>"Ink, I have a question."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Why him? You could have had any being in the multiverse as your toy, yet you pick him. His AU resets, he immediately joins the resistance and gets captured, and out of all the resistance fighters, he's chosen?"</p>
<p>"How long ago did you join?"</p>
<p>"About twenty years ago?"</p>
<p>"That explains it. Ask Blue or Dream; they'll tell you all about little Dusty before I took over."</p>
<p>"You mean the two you forced into the high rank position?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Used to be 'friends' before the entire conquering thing. They knew Dusty as well as I did. Of course, there were a few that knew him better. I don't talk about them around him, though; he's so sensitive about them."</p>
<p>"What'd you do to them?" The evil guard was interested.</p>
<p>"Killed them in front of him before killing him, too. Come to think of it, that's probably why he doesn't like me."</p>
<p>"Interesting."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I guess it's a bit interesting, but it's strictly business to me." Ink chuckled. "Anyway, how's your brother doing?" </p>
<p>Their conversation continued for an hour, mostly talking about the multiverse and lives that weren't their own; it would have made me sick if I hadn't heard it before. Of course, I was sure that Ink didn't mean to talk about people that way; he probably didn't know what he was saying - he knew exactly what he was saying, and he meant it. When the hour had passed, Ink decided that it was time to leave, and he said goodbye to the evil guard after giving him clearance to torture me tomorrow - he was such a nice guy..not. He wasted no time in lifting me up and dragging me through a portal which led to his room; that was the last stop of the day, and I was tired out after it. It wasn't even bedtime, but Ink filled the space with conversation. That seemed to be all he did with me recently; I didn't understand it. He mostly asked me questions, but sometimes he just seemed lonely; I could hear it in his voice. I didn't know what to think of it - he was trying to manipulate me - but I would always notice it; I wondered how he was lonely if he was always surrounded by people - I shouldn't have been letting those thoughts get through! I decided not to dwell on it for too long.</p>
<p>I just couldn't understand it at the moment. </p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean travel.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my battling writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20 - Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been Ink's toy for fifty-four years and two months now. I felt like I was losing my mind just a little bit more every day. My sides were fighting for control, and it honestly felt like there was a <em>battle</em> going on inside of me; I wanted it to <em>end!</em> I didn't <em>care</em> which side won anymore! I just wanted <em>peace!</em> Ink just kept being himself while keeping me close by; he wanted to see the outcome of my war more than even <em>I</em> did. He also helped my 'Kind' side out by discouraging my 'Sense'; I could do nothing but wait. Recently, my Sense side had been coming out less frequently, which meant that my Kind side was dominating; Ink said that a winner would no doubt be declared soon. As the battle progressed, I could feel it, too. I woke this morning with a bright smile; I didn't care about the broken bones that I had been given the day before - I couldn't feel pain in them, anyway. When I sat up and hugged my Hope, Ink kindly greeted me; he was so kind - <em>he wasn't kind..</em></p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted. </p>
<p>"Good morning!" I returned happily.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?" </p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"That's so nice! Do you love your brother?"</p>
<p>"Y-" I stopped - why did I stop?</p>
<p>"What was that?" Ink leaned in closer.</p>
<p>"I said..y-yes?"</p>
<p>"Dusty, are you lying?"</p>
<p>"I.."</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth. Do you <em>really,</em> with <em>all</em> that he's done for you, which is <em>nothing, </em>still <em>love</em> him?"</p>
<p>"I..don't know.."</p>
<p>"Aw, are you unsure? Let me <em>help you make up your mind."</em></p>
<p>"H-how?"</p>
<p>"Well, your brother hasn't been around to help you, <em>has</em> he?"</p>
<p>"I-I guess not.." <em>What was I saying?!</em></p>
<p>"Well, let's think. <em>Who has?"</em></p>
<p>"Who has..<em>been there?"</em></p>
<p>"Yes, who has been with you for the <em>entire</em> time you've been here? Who fed you, made sure you got your sleep at night, and even kept you out of <em>trouble?"</em></p>
<p>"I.." <em>I couldn't be thinking like that!</em> </p>
<p>"It would have to be someone <em>close.."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Not you!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Dusty, be truthful."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop!"</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm only trying to help."</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't.."</em>
</p>
<p>"It's only <em>one word."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"L-losing.."</em>
</p>
<p>"What's their name?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"D-don't do this.."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"What's</em> their name?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't give up..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Who's been there <em>instead</em> of your brother?"</p>
<p><em>"I.."</em> My soul tickled once more..before it..<em>stopped.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"What's their name?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Why, it would be <em>Ink,</em> of course! <em>You!" </em>I giggled as Ink patted my skull.</p>
<p>"That's <em>right!</em> Unlike your <em>brother,</em> I'll <em>never</em> abandon you!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!</em> Your brother simply..<em>failed."</em></p>
<p>"How did he <em>fail?" </em>I didn't understand. </p>
<p>"He left a great kid like <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"I'm not great.."</p>
<p>"You're better than <em>him."</em></p>
<p>"I'm not better than anyone..I don't <em>want</em> to be better than anyone.."</p>
<p>"Well, that's okay. What do you think of your brother <em>now? </em>Do you love him?"</p>
<p><em>"No."</em> I was sure of that.</p>
<p>"Do you <em>like</em> him?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like?"</em>
</p>
<p>"What do you think about him? <em>Honestly?"</em></p>
<p>"I don't know..what <em>should</em> I think of him?"</p>
<p>"You mean you'd let <em>me</em> decide?" Ink grinned maliciously; it was probably the lighting.</p>
<p>"Of course. You would know best.."</p>
<p>"I think it would be best to<em> sever all ties.</em> He doesn't care for <em>you,</em> so why should you care for <em>him?"</em></p>
<p>"A-<em>all</em> ties?" I wasn't sure about that. "H-he <em>is</em> still my brother.."</p>
<p>"It may be difficult to take at first, but you'll get used to it. <em>Trust me."</em></p>
<p>"Wh-what about taking it slow?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!</em> That's a <em>wonderful</em> idea!" Ink patted my skull, making me giggle more. "What do you think of <em>me,</em> Dusty?" </p>
<p>"I think you're one of the nicest souls in the <em>world!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Nicest?" </em>Ink looked displeased; I <em>had</em> to fix that!</p>
<p>"Is that<em> wrong?</em> I-I can make it something else if you're not happy with it!"</p>
<p>"So eager to please, aren't you? How about we just replace <em>nicest</em> with<em> best?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Best?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, <em>best."</em></p>
<p>"Okay!" That sounded fine to me. "You're the best?"</p>
<p><em>"That sounds amazing."</em> Ink chuckled. </p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink!" It felt wrong to say that, but Ink said it was right, and I <em>couldn't</em> argue with <em>him!</em></p>
<p>"That's the <em>sweetest</em> thing you've ever said to me!"</p>
<p>"Should I say it more often?"</p>
<p>"Say it whenever you <em>want."</em></p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>"Would you like to come with me to the doctor?"</p>
<p>"Why do you need to go to the doctor?" </p>
<p>"Just stopping in to say hello! Would you like to come?"</p>
<p>"I'd <em>love</em> to!" I hugged my Hope.</p>
<p>"All right! Come along, Dusty!" Ink started to walk towards the door.</p>
<p>"I'm coming!" I stood and followed Ink, holding my Hope tightly. </p>
<p>I didn't know why, but I felt lighter after that conversation. As I followed Ink through the long halls, I found that it was easier to think; I believed that a side had won. It was obviously the side that liked Ink, since I wasn't complaining <em>at all;</em> that was new. With my mind free from stress, I decided to think about my brother, but I didn't seem to think hard enough; nothing was happening. I tried again; no result. Had Ink blocked my thoughts? <em>No,</em> he wouldn't do <em>that!</em> I probably just had too much on my mind! Ink was <em>way </em>too nice to hurt me! When we reached the hospital, I sat down near the entrance and waited for Ink to finish his greeting the doctor; only the lead was here today, but that was fine. I believed that it was some sort of holiday, which would explain the absences. After two minutes of talking, Ink and the doctor walked over to me. The doctor looked tense; I wondered why. I simply hugged my Hope tightly and waited for someone to speak; Ink didn't like it when I spoke out of turn.</p>
<p>"Dusty?" Ink inquired.</p>
<p>"Yes?" I responded. </p>
<p>"The doctor wants to ask you a few <em>average</em> questions, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Dust." The doctor greeted.</p>
<p>"Hello!"</p>
<p>"How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"I feel fine!"</p>
<p>"And your soul?"</p>
<p>"My soul feels fine, too!" I was smiling.</p>
<p>"Any conflict at all?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so.."</p>
<p>"What do you think about Ink?" </p>
<p>"He's the best!"</p>
<p>"The <em>best?</em> Would you explain that?"</p>
<p>"Well, he knows best! Everything he says is <em>right!"</em></p>
<p>"What about<em> you?"</em></p>
<p>"I'm not important.."</p>
<p>"What if Ink said something was <em>wrong,</em> but you believed it was <em>right?"</em></p>
<p>"Then it's <em>wrong.</em> He knows best."</p>
<p>"I see." The doctor turned to Ink. "I am not sure how to put this..you have successfully changed him, Sir."</p>
<p><em>"Perfect."</em> Ink chuckled<em>. </em>"Anything else?"</p>
<p>"At this rate, if you tell him to jump off a bridge, he <em>will</em> do it. He will do <em>anything</em> for you, even to his own detriment. I would not be surprised of the lengths he could go to just to <em>please</em> you. In other words, you have got his <em>life</em> in your hands. If you are willing to take advice..please, do not abuse your power on him; he is fragile."</p>
<p>"I'm not taking <em>advice, </em>doctor. I'm taking <em>control." </em></p>
<p>"All right..you may want to go easy on him the first few days, though; if he is pushed too <em>hard</em> too <em>soon,</em> he could end up in a coma, or <em>worse."</em></p>
<p>"Ugh..I guess I don't want <em>that.</em> How long?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps a week."</p>
<p>"Right. What is classified as <em>'too hard'?"</em></p>
<p>"Large amounts of physical activity and mental strain. Aside from that, he should be fine."</p>
<p>"All right. I've been looking for the Head of Announcements for a <em>week,</em> now; where has <em>he</em> gone?"</p>
<p>"I believe that he is spending the holiday with his brother. If you are willing to wait, he should be back tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I was never good for <em>waiting.</em> His AU?"</p>
<p>"Correct."</p>
<p>"Right. Come, Dusty." Ink opened a portal.</p>
<p>"Okay!" I was ready to go, holding my Hope closer.</p>
<p>Ink then led me through the portal and to a house, where I assumed the skeleton brothers of this universe currently were. Ink knocked on the door a few times before a Papyrus opened it and greeted him.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello, Ink!" The Papyrus smiled. "Are you here to see my brother?"</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, I <em>am!"</em> Ink declared. "Is he here?"</p>
<p>"He is. Come right in, and I'll fetch him."</p>
<p>"Thank you." </p>
<p>Ink entered the building, closely followed by me, and sat on the couch; I sat on the floor. I didn't mind sitting on the floor, really; Ink liked it when I sat on the floor, and I would do <em>anything</em> to make <em>him</em> happy! We only had to wait one minute for the Sans of this universe to come; he wasn't a guard, of course. Some judges had <em>other</em> jobs based on their talents; this one wasn't skilled in battle, which meant that he took one of those. He was the Head of Announcements, responsible for making sure everybody got the current news that Ink wanted spread. He took a seat on a coffee table.</p>
<p>"What brings you here, Sir?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Business." Ink replied. "I need you to spread an announcement - <em>a large one."</em></p>
<p>"Well, you came to the right place! What do I say?" The Sans pulled out a notebook.</p>
<p>"I have decided that I will <em>finally</em> pick a right hand; the high ranks have been bugging me for <em>decades,</em> and, well, I won't let them down."</p>
<p>"That's a bold move, Sir. How do you know the one you pick won't betray you?"</p>
<p>"I have my ways."</p>
<p>"All right. When are you planning on doing it?"</p>
<p>"Ten months. Dusty's anniversary would be appropriate."</p>
<p>"That it would. Any extra comments?"</p>
<p>"It's going to be difficult to get the position. The one selected<em> must</em> be skilled in diverse weaponry, have a loyal attitude - at least around<em> me,</em> and <em>most of all, </em> the one selected <em>must gain my trust.</em> The one chosen can be someone from <em>any</em> rank, as long as they are willing to pledge their service to me <em>now,</em> if they haven't <em>before,</em> and the one chosen, after they are chosen, <em>must</em> complete a mission given by me<em> alone.</em> If they fail, another will be chosen <em>one year later,</em> but it will <em>not</em> be <em>them. </em>This is a <em>one try deal."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. You've put quite a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"</p>
<p>"I've been planning it for <em>quite</em> some time."</p>
<p>"Is that all?"</p>
<p>"One more thing."</p>
<p>"I'm listening." </p>
<p>"The mission will not vary from year to year <em>unless</em> someone completes it <em>during</em> the year. It will be announced in ten months, and not a <em>day</em> before."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"That is all. You may finish your time off, but I expect the announcement to be in full swing by the end of the week."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir."</p>
<p>"Come, Dusty!" </p>
<p>Ink opened a portal back to his room, and I followed without hesitation. When we arrived, Ink had a bit of business to work on, and he had to do it alone; my sitter was called immediately, and he was present within five minutes. I was excited to see Fell; he hadn't been called since the holiday break started, and there was so much to talk about, especially with that new announcement! When Ink left, Fell joined me on the floor.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid." He smiled. </p>
<p>"Hello!" I felt energetic.</p>
<p>"You seem happy today. Did something happen?"</p>
<p>"A <em>lot</em> happened!"</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"I think the war ended."</p>
<p>"W-war? The war..<em>your war?"</em> Fell seemed <em>very </em>surprised.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. The Kind side won."</p>
<p>"I see. Do you..feel better?"</p>
<p>"I feel <em>great!"</em></p>
<p>"Well, that's good to hear. You deserve to feel great after all you've been through. Has Ink been nice?"</p>
<p><em>"Really</em> nice!"</p>
<p>"That's good."</p>
<p>"Guess what else!"</p>
<p>"There's <em>more?"</em></p>
<p>"Ink's gonna pick a right hand!"</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>seriously?!"</em></p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"That's <em>another</em> person in charge.."</p>
<p>"He said it could be someone from <em>any</em> rank.."</p>
<p>"And that's another thousand or so that actually <em>want</em> the position. I'm one of the ones who <em>doesn't."</em></p>
<p>"That's understandable. I just hope they're <em>nice, </em>whoever it is."</p>
<p>"Agreed. So, do you want to hear about what your brother did recently?"</p>
<p>"..Not really."</p>
<p>"D-did I hear you right?" Fell was unsettled.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear about him."</p>
<p>"Did Ink.."</p>
<p>"Ink just told the truth..my brother doesn't care about <em>me;</em> why should I care about <em>him?"</em></p>
<p>"Oh, Dust.." Fell hugged me tightly. "I'm <em>so</em> sorry.."</p>
<p>"For..<em>what?</em> You didn't do anything."</p>
<p>I could hear him softly crying; I didn't understand it. I decided to believe that he had made a mistake somewhere and was sad because of that; it was the most logical assumption. I decided to comfort him, but I didn't say anything, in case my guess was wrong. We stayed like that for a few hours, and by the time Ink had returned, Fell had stopped crying and was in a discussion with me about colors; I liked colors. My favorite was blue; I didn't really care much for red, though. As soon as Fell left, Ink started to talk about his day, which I enjoyed; he talked for over an <em>hour </em>about things people said and the priceless reactions he received towards the announcement; he had told a few of his associates about it, and they apparently took the news quite well - for Ink's standards. I wondered who <em>would</em> become Ink's right hand; it would be exciting to see it in the future. When bedtime came, I laid my skull on the floor and held my Hope near; I enjoyed that dusty nightmare as much as I could.</p>
<p>I had no reason not to.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean...oh no.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my mellifluous writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21 - He</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if the name given to the diabolical guard is taken - if it is, please let me know, and I will change it. I had to use a name because it would be weird to say "the diabolical guard." Thank you. </p>
<p>For those of you who put it through a translator..good job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had kept me for fifty-five years now, and today was the day everybody had been waiting for. The past ten months had been filled with compliments towards Ink and attempted pain towards me; I couldn't feel that, though. It was a bit weird seeing so many guards with smiles; usually, they were all sad or angry. Fell, Dream, and the swapped Sans hadn't changed, though; they didn't want the job. Actually, only about half of the guards were happy while Ink was present; the other half knew that they wouldn't be picked, and they didn't try. As for me, I just did what Ink told me to: I followed him wherever he wanted to go, I did my best to keep him in a good mood, and I helped him pick who would be chosen; I didn't understand why he would allow <em>me</em> to help, but if he needed it, I wouldn't argue. I figured that he just found it fun to see what I would say to certain things, and he laughed at times, wondering how I came up with my responses. At the moment, I had just been woken up by Ink. The event would be taking the entire day, but I got to see Error <em>yesterday</em> instead of <em>today,</em> which was fun; he seemed sad about something when I said that I didn't want to talk about my brother - he cried a lot, too. I didn't understand it. I sat up with my Hope to meet Ink.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted. </p>
<p>"Good morning!" I smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Did you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I slept <em>very </em>well, thank you! Are you ready for today?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll <em>make</em> it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"He's been looking for the position for <em>decades." </em></p>
<p>"He'll probably want to beat me if he fails.." Although it didn't <em>hurt,</em> it was a bit unpleasant.</p>
<p>"Aw, don't worry about <em>that!</em> He'd want to if he <em>succeeded,</em> too."</p>
<p>"I guess you're right. You're the best, Ink."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, making me laugh. "Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Oh.." Ink looked disappointed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Did I say something? I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"No, it isn't that.."</p>
<p>"What is it? I can fix it!"</p>
<p>"Your clothes are covered in blood.."</p>
<p>"Oh.." I looked down; they were almost completely covered. I wasn't going to deny that I bled a lot; I just ignored it. "I don't know how to fix that..m-maybe I can find a way!"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry about it! I can clean them <em>right</em> now!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!</em> Hold still."</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>I was as still as a statue while Ink ran his paintbrush across my clothing, and it was actually pretty cool; the stains came out <em>immediately! </em>Of course, the dust that was forever on my clothing wasn't harmed in <em>any</em> way, further proving how <em>cool</em> Ink was! When he finished, he took a step back and admired his work.</p>
<p>"You look <em>much</em> better!" Ink grinned proudly. </p>
<p><em>"You're</em> the one who did it!" I complimented. </p>
<p>"Dusty, you are just <em>full</em> of sweet things to say!"</p>
<p>"I can't help it; you're just the <em>best!"</em></p>
<p>"You are <em>so</em> sweet! Oh, look at the time! We'll be late if we stay another <em>minute!</em> Come along, Dusty!" Ink began to walk towards the door before stopping. <em>"Oh!</em> One more thing!"</p>
<p>"What is it?" I walked up to Ink.</p>
<p>"I don't want you getting lost; I'll tie you, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay!" I held my wrist out, and Ink tied a painted rope around it before attaching the other side to his own; we had done this many times before.</p>
<p><em>"Now</em> we're ready!"</p>
<p>After that, Ink led me through the halls of the compound, passing many smiling faces and receiving last-minute compliments; of course, those who gave them didn't know that the candidate had already been selected. The diabolical guard that had wanted the job since he <em>joined</em> was going to be tried for the position; Ink didn't necessarily <em>fully</em> trust him, but out of <em>all</em> the guards and high ranks, <em>he</em> made the <em>most</em> effort towards the position, and it would have been unfair to deprive him of the <em>chance.</em> The selection area was the same place that guard trainings were hosted; I had died there <em>many</em> times, but I didn't mind much anymore. It had also grown over the years, and now it boasted enough room to fit the <em>entire</em> army and <em>then </em>some! When Ink and I reached the stage, Ink walked up to a podium and set me on the floor beside him; I would stay there until the event ended - unless Ink didn't want me to, in which case, I wouldn't. As soon as everyone had gotten into position, Ink began to address the audience with his calm expression; he had <em>many</em> expressions, but his calm one was the one that everybody enjoyed the most.</p>
<p>"Good morning, guards and others!" Ink began. "I know you're all <em>very</em> excited for today, as we will be finding out <em>who, </em>if there <em>is</em> one, will be receiving the prestigious title of <em>'Right Hand.'</em> As we get started, allow me to tell you what the job<em> entails.</em> This job will be <em>difficult</em> to keep up with, as you would be reporting directly to <em>me</em> about <em>everything.</em> You would be in charge of troop division, minor disturbances, and you <em>may</em> even take care of a few <em>torture victims.</em> You would also be responsible for anything that goes <em>wrong</em> that <em>you</em> are in charge of, and punishments for said <em>'mistakes'</em> would be <em>brutal;</em> in case you were wondering, <em>brutal</em> essentially means taking over for <em>Dusty</em> for a <em>week."</em> The crowd seemed a bit unsettled by that; I didn't understand it. "There are various <em>other</em> aspects of the job, such as being in charge of <em>every guard in the army, </em>of course, but it seems that some of you just <em>don't </em>think about the <em>cons. </em>Anyway, you want to know who the candidate is for this year, <em>don't</em> you?" The crowd was certainly ecstatic. "All right, then. The candidate for this year is..<em>Stultus!"</em></p>
<p>At this, the crowd sighed, and the diabolical guard took the stage; he seemed proud of himself. When he reached the middle of the stage, Ink walked over, pulling me along, and faced him. </p>
<p>"Stultus." Ink addressed. "Are you ready to take this role as my right hand and to bring upon yourself the full responsibility of the job?"</p>
<p>"I am." He replied, saluting.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to bear the weight of your mistakes, <em>when or if</em> they occur?"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Do you swear full loyalty, without <em>any</em> restrictions or holdbacks, to <em>me?</em> This means that if I tell you to <em>kill yourself, </em>so be it."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"Then you are now the legal, sole candidate for this year. Lower your hand and prepare for your mission."</p>
<p>The diabolical guard lowered his salute; he looked ready. Ink gave him one minute to prepare himself mentally; physical preparations were supposed to already have been done. When the minute had passed, Ink spoke again.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" Ink inquired. "You only get <em>one try. </em>If you fail, you will be in your current position <em>forever -</em> unless you betray me, in which case, you'd be <em>dead."</em></p>
<p>"I'm ready." The diabolical guard confirmed.</p>
<p>"Your mission is.." Ink paused for dramatic effect. <em>"To capture the head of the resistance." </em></p>
<p>"Dust's..<em>brother?" </em></p>
<p><em>"Correct.</em> Get to it. You have the rest of the day. At sunset, you either succeed or fail. Oh, and and prisoners you take will be extra credit.<em> Alive, please."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." The diabolical guard opened a portal to begin his search, and Ink turned to the crowd.</p>
<p>"Now, I <em>know</em> that this is a bit unfortunate for those of you who <em>weren't</em> picked, but never fear! <em>We</em> get to <em>watch. </em>Please direct your attention to the screen."</p>
<p>As soon as Ink said that, the curtain at the back of the stage was hit by a rather large projector, and the diabolical guard was clearly visible; it was actually pretty <em>amazing!</em> The crowd sat down to spectate the diabolical guard as he attempted to capture my brother; I supposed I should have felt something at the thought of that, but I didn't - Ink didn't want me to care about my brother, which meant that I <em>didn't.</em> Ink sat down on the floor next to me and laid his skull on my shoulder; that sort of reminded me of Cross when he used to have nightmares...I missed my family, but Ink filled the gap well. The diabolical guard started in the universe of a well-known resistance base. He sneaked up to the entrance of the base, summoned some bones, and kicked the door down, startling the residents and engaging in battle immediately; my brother wasn't there. He continued battle for five minutes before a couple portals opened up; my brother and the Outertale brothers entered the battle. The diabolical guard was strong - I knew that <em>well -</em> but he made a mistake in taking on over twenty people at the same time; I noticed that my brother only attacked when it was necessary - that was honorable, but it would get no respect from me. The fight soon ended, and the diabolical guard returned to the stage, panting; he looked to Ink.</p>
<p>"I have..until sunset.." He breathed heavily. "Right?"</p>
<p>"Until sunset - <em>any methods."</em> Ink chuckled. </p>
<p>"Right..sunset.." </p>
<p>The diabolical guard started to realize that this task would <em>not</em> be straightforward; he was <em>not</em> as strong as the leader of the resistance. Throughout the rest of the day, the diabolical guard attempted many different tactics and even used <em>books</em> to help him figure out how he was supposed to capture my brother. It was ten minutes to sunset, and he had tried over <em>thirty</em> different times to capture my brother, all in vain. This would be his <em>last</em> attempt at capturing my brother, for there would be no more time afterwards. His body was covered with injuries that he had received in his countless attempts, but he would not rest until it was done. His last attempt would be at a base that he had attacked earlier; my brother was not there. He entered the universe through a portal and went to the entrance of the base. After he broke the door down, the Papyrus from Outertale, Starstruck, hit him in the skull with a rather large frying pan; that was the end of that. He was knocked unconscious by the blow and transported back to the stage by one of Ink's portals; he had failed - miserably. He hadn't captured a single <em>being,</em> not to mention the fact that he was going to need to spend some time in the hospital. When everything had calmed, Ink stepped to the front of the stage, bringing me along.</p>
<p>"Well, that's that." Ink stated. "There will be no right hand this year. You may all go about your business; now is a <em>great</em> time to start preparing for <em>next</em> year. Oh, and someone get a doctor for Stultus, please. Come, Dusty." </p>
<p>The crowd began to disperse after that, and Ink led me back to his room, where I was seated on the floor. Ink seemed happy, which was good.</p>
<p>"That was exciting!" Ink giggled. "How did you like it, Dusty?"</p>
<p>"It was fun!" I smiled.</p>
<p>"Good!" Ink stared closely into my eyelights. "What did you think of your <em>brother?"</em></p>
<p>"I don't know. Honorable fighter, but I wouldn't go around <em>bragging</em> about it."</p>
<p>"You know what?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That's <em>exactly</em> what <em>I</em> think of him!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Actually, <em>no.</em> I <em>hate</em> him!"</p>
<p>"Why do you <em>hate</em> him?"</p>
<p>"He makes me so <em>mad!"</em></p>
<p>"Should..<em>everybody</em> hate him?"</p>
<p>"In my opinion, <em>yes."</em></p>
<p>"Sh-should <em>I-I</em> hate him?"</p>
<p>"Dusty, it would make my day <em>so much better</em> if you did."</p>
<p>"But..hating is wrong.."</p>
<p>"Who told you that hating was <em>wrong?" </em></p>
<p>"My brother.."</p>
<p>"Why do you think your brother told you that hating was wrong?"</p>
<p>"So I wouldn't hurt other people?"</p>
<p>"No. Think about it in <em>his</em> perspective." </p>
<p>"So I wouldn't hate..<em>him?"</em></p>
<p>"Even <em>further</em> than <em>that."</em></p>
<p>"So..<em>he could influence my every thought." </em>I understood it now.</p>
<p><em>"Bingo."</em> Ink knelt down beside me. "Doesn't that just make your <em>blood burn?"</em></p>
<p>"A little.."</p>
<p>"Doesn't that make you <em>upset?"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"Doesn't that sound like <em>everything you've ever been told?"</em></p>
<p>"It <em>does.."</em></p>
<p>"Doesn't that remind you of <em>the past,</em> when he guided your<em> every motion?"</em></p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Doesn't that make you see him in a <em>different light?"</em></p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Doesn't that make you <em>hate him?"</em></p>
<p>"W-well.."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Doesn't that make you hate him?"</em>
</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p><em>"Don't you hate him? </em>He <em>used</em> you!<em> He ruled your life!</em> He..<em>controlled you.</em> Don't you <em>hate</em> him?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"..He did."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I hate him with every ounce of my being."</em>
</p>
<p>Ink patted my skull softly. <em>"That's</em> a good Dusty. <em>That's</em> what I like to hear. You don't have to worry about your brother controlling your life anymore.." Ink started to whisper. <em>"A much, much more capable being is doing that now."</em></p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink." I could be sure of that.</p>
<p>"I know, Dusty." Ink smirked. <em>"I know."</em></p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>This isn't good, Dust bean..</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my hateful writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22 - Won't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had stayed with Ink for a day under sixty-five years now. For the past ten years or so, candidates for the right hand position had all failed; Ink was still alone. Actually, he wasn't <em>completely</em> alone: I was there, I guess. Tomorrow was another choosing, and it was appropriate to say that <em>nobody</em> had tried this year; the past candidates couldn't find a way to capture my brother, and nobody <em>else</em> had any ideas on how to do it either, meaning that it was essentially pointless to try until a different task was chosen. Of course, in order for a different task to be brought forth and posed to the candidates, somebody would have had to capture my brother first; nobody could. It was currently night time, and Ink still had <em>no idea</em> who to pick; I had just returned from my visit with Error, and it was exciting! He had so <em>much</em> to talk about, and I <em>loved</em> to talk with him every year about just about <em>everything!</em> I was currently sitting on the floor in Ink's room, and he had just sat down to talk to me; he was the best. I held my Hope close. </p>
<p>"How did your visit go, Dusty?" Ink asked. </p>
<p>"It was <em>great!"</em> I replied. "He's so lonely, though.."</p>
<p>"Oh, he's<em> lonely? </em>That's <em>such</em> a shame.."</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>"Well, we can't fix that.."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Hey, Dusty?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"You used to have <em>determination, </em>didn't you?" </p>
<p>"Um..actually, I still <em>do,</em> it's just not..<em>noticeable</em> anymore.."</p>
<p>"I wonder if we could change that.."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Bring the determination back out, but for different reasons. In the past, what did you use it for? Be honest, nobody's judging."</p>
<p>"Resisting..mostly <em>you.."</em></p>
<p>"I see. If we were to bring it <em>back,</em> how would you <em>use</em> it?"</p>
<p>"Any way you <em>wanted</em> me to."</p>
<p>"Hmm..I've never had determination before. What's it like when it<em> works?"</em></p>
<p>"Well, first, the user picks a path; it doesn't matter what it is as long as determination is able to be used. Um..what should the path be?"</p>
<p>"Try painting pictures."</p>
<p>"Okay. The user decides to paint pictures for the rest of their life. Even if it's only a <em>joke,</em> and they didn't <em>mean</em> it, determination will start working. It's really hard to <em>stop</em> once you've started..almost like a drug. If the user tries to stop painting pictures and the determination doesn't give up, they'll be stuck doing it..for as long as it <em>takes."</em></p>
<p>"How did <em>yours</em> stop?" Ink was taking notes.</p>
<p>"It was...<em>opposed too much.</em> If it's put under too much stress and can't hold on, it <em>will</em> give in..<em>eventually."</em></p>
<p>"What's the best way to stop it that <em>you</em> know of?"</p>
<p>"I haven't done that much research, but in my experience, the best way to stop is to replace the determination with an intense emotion. In order to stop killing, I replaced my determination with <em>love.</em> If I love the people that I coexist with, why would I <em>kill </em>them?"</p>
<p>"That's interesting. <em>Very interesting.</em> What if you were to try to kill again?"</p>
<p>"I'd just have to say the word..it's too easy to <em>start,</em> and it's too hard to <em>stop."</em></p>
<p>"What if I were to tell you to use your determination for something?"</p>
<p>"I'd do it. I'd do <em>anything</em> for <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"You're just the <em>sweetest</em> thing, aren't you?" Ink patted my skull; I <em>loved</em> that! "Well, it's time to get some rest. Good night, Dusty!"</p>
<p>"Good night!" Something popped into my mind. "Wait!"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Who are you going to pick tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"I'll decide. Don't worry, Dusty!"</p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>I lay on the floor after that and fell asleep; a dusty nightmare met me, and I enjoyed every <em>bit</em> of it. I wondered who Ink would pick tomorrow; surely, it would be someone who could complete the mission! I supposed that I would just have to wait and see. Morning arrived rather quickly, and before I knew it, Ink was in the process of waking me up; I met him with a smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning!" I returned.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for today?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"We've got to get an early start today, Dusty! I'm sorry I can't clean you up, but it's <em>very</em> important!"</p>
<p>"I don't mind! If it's important, let's get to it!"</p>
<p><em>"That's</em> what I like to hear! Come, Dusty!"</p>
<p>Ink hurried to the door, and I followed him without hesitation; this was obviously important to him, and I wasn't one to hold back a great skeleton like <em>him!</em> The crowd was only half there when we arrived, but they were arriving quickly, and within ten minutes, everybody was there; that was actually impressive. As soon as the last guard arrived, the crowd was filled, and Ink took the stage, followed by me, who sat on the floor. He cleared his voice for a moment before speaking; I wondered who he would pick. </p>
<p>"Good morning, guards!" Ink began. "As you know, today is the day when we pick the candidate for the right hand position;<em> however,</em> it seems that none of you have even <em>tried</em> this year. I <em>know</em> why. You're <em>scared. You're scared of him.</em> Well, I can't blame you. Leader or the resistance, <em>impossible to capture;</em> I wouldn't take him on <em>myself.</em> However, we <em>need</em> a candidate. If <em>anyone</em> stands up <em>right now,</em> they'll get the chance. If <em>not,</em> I'll pick someone <em>myself.</em> What will it be?"</p>
<p>Nobody stood. Nobody moved. There wasn't even a cough; were they really <em>afraid</em> of my brother?</p>
<p>"Right." Ink chuckled. "Right, right, right. <em>Okay.</em> That's <em>fine.</em> That's fine..I guess I'll just pick someone completely random, eh? Right. Most qualified for this year is.." Ink looked down at me. <em>"Dusty."</em></p>
<p>"Wh-what?!" I was a bit unsettled; I couldn't do <em>that! </em>The crowd seemed to feel the same way about it.</p>
<p>"Come now, Dusty. <em>Obviously,</em> you <em>know</em> how to do the job; you've listened to every word I've said about it for the past few decades. You're even <em>trustworthy.</em> Take the chance, <em>won't</em> you?"</p>
<p>"B-but I.."</p>
<p>"Use that <em>determination </em>we talked about. You want to make me <em>happy,</em> don't you?"</p>
<p>"I-I.."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Determination."</em>
</p>
<p>"D-determination?"</p>
<p>"Use it. I want to see it. It won't hurt. Just let it out. Use your determination for <em>me.</em> You won't have to worry about <em>anything...I'll do that for you."</em></p>
<p>"You.." That didn't sound <em>so</em> bad..</p>
<p>"I will. You have my <em>word."</em></p>
<p>"You <em>will?"</em> Ink wouldn't misuse it..</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay." </em>
</p>
<p>I felt my determination working. It felt good.</p>
<p>"Then you'll do it?" Ink questioned. </p>
<p>"I'd do..<em>anything..</em>for you." I felt determined.</p>
<p>"Then do one simple thing."</p>
<p>
  <em>"It will be done if it's the last thing I do."</em>
</p>
<p>"Bring me your brother..<em>alive."</em></p>
<p>"Of course, Ink. I can do that." I already knew how.</p>
<p>"Right." Ink turned to the audience and gestured to me. "Your candidate for this year."</p>
<p>The crowd was silent; this wasn't expected by <em>anyone.</em> After a couple seconds, one of the past candidates spoke up.</p>
<p>"How's <em>he</em> supposed to do what none of <em>us</em> could?!" The guard yelled. "He's a <em>weakling!"</em></p>
<p>"At the moment, he's got a better chance of doing it than <em>you</em> do!" Ink giggled and turned back to me. "Are you ready, Dusty-"</p>
<p>Ink was a bit unsettled when he looked at me. I didn't understand it; I had only broken a few of my limbs and started bleeding.</p>
<p>"Um..wh-what are you <em>doing?" </em>Ink was very confused.</p>
<p>"You'll see." I gave a simple answer to a simple question. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Okay...go ahead." Ink was silent for a minute as I did nothing. "What are you waiting for?"</p>
<p>"I don't have magic." I couldn't make a portal.</p>
<p>"Right." Ink chuckled. "Where to?"</p>
<p>"Dreamtale."</p>
<p>"All right." Ink opened a portal for me. "Give a signal when you want to come back."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>I entered the portal without hesitation. I had no weapons, magic, or protection; I had only a few broken bones and some blood-stained clothing - that was all that I needed. When I arrived in Dreamtale, I found the entrance to the base that my brother had shown me so long ago; I remembered it like it was yesterday. Instead of knocking, I used gravity to my advantage and fell to the ground; when that was done, a few tears were in order - I had experience making those with the high ranks who liked my crying. After that, all I had to do was <em>wait. </em>It took no time at all, as the ones who were guarding the door from the inside had heard my fall. They no doubt had a way to see me, and the door was opened with no wait; it <em>was</em> the brother of their leader. One of them went running for my brother as the other transported me inside. As I was being moved, I plotted my next course of action; it would be relatively simple: capturing my brother. As I had planned it, my brother came running the moment he heard the news, and he wrapped his arms around me; in the past, I would have taken that as a sign that he missed me - <em>not anymore.</em> The ones around me started speaking as I continued to fake unconsciousness.</p>
<p>"He doesn't look so good.." Someone said.</p>
<p>"I wonder how he got here.." Another hummed.</p>
<p>"Maybe he escaped.."Yet another hoped. "But <em>how?"</em> </p>
<p>"We can ask him when he is better." My brother stated. "For now, we can simply accept that he is here."</p>
<p>"I think he's starting to come to!" Someone seemed excited.</p>
<p>"Brother?"</p>
<p>I opened my eyesockets to see him and gave a halfhearted smile; he passed it off as weakness. </p>
<p>"Hey.." I acted like I was in pain; I wasn't, of course. "T-took you..l-long enough.."</p>
<p>"I missed you.." My brother acted so <em>genuine.</em> "Would it..be all right..if we had some time?"</p>
<p>"Sure, Spec." The Outertale Sans started to walk away. "Take all the time you need."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"See you in a bit." Classic Sans took his leave; this was working better than I could have <em>ever</em> hoped.</p>
<p>When it was just my brother and me in the room, he gave me a warm hug; I almost hated to take my course of action, but there was nothing opposing my determination. Even if there <em>was,</em> I wouldn't stop; I didn't want to be near him any longer than I<em> had </em>to be.</p>
<p>"It has been so long.." My brother was weeping; I didn't believe those tears, just as he shouldn't have believed <em>mine.</em></p>
<p>"That it has." I snapped my phalanges. My brother noticed the lack of strain in my voice, but it made no difference. Before he could react, we were on the stage; Ink had created the portal back, and my brother was instantly restrained.</p>
<p>"Wh-what?!" He didn't understand. "B-brother?" </p>
<p>"Good job, Dusty." Ink smirked as he patted my skull; I was immediately by his side.</p>
<p>"What did you <em>do</em> to my <em>brother?!"</em></p>
<p>"Isn't it <em>obvious? </em>I turned him against you, and <em>nothing</em> can stop me <em>now!"</em></p>
<p>"You..<em>you used his</em> <em>determination!"</em></p>
<p>"That's an <em>amazing</em> guess, and it's <em>completely correct."</em> Ink giggled."Guards, take him to a holding cell; I'll be by later, and I'll even bring <em>Dusty</em> along!"</p>
<p>My brother's expression as he was taken away was one of sorrow; it <em>almost</em> made me believe that he <em>cared,</em> but I knew that he didn't. Ink, on the other hand, looked proud of me; that assured me that what I had done was right. The audience looked quite distraught; I didn't understand. Ink stepped up to the front of the stage once more, pulling me along.</p>
<p>"Well, I think that speaks for itself." Ink chuckled. "It looks like I have a right hand. You're all dismissed; go back to work."</p>
<p>The crowd began to disperse after that. Ink turned to me with a malicious grin; I assumed that he was just happy. </p>
<p>"Dusty." Ink addressed. </p>
<p>"Yes?" I wondered if he needed something; I would have been glad to get it for him.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to like the future."</p>
<p>"That's great! Could I do something for you?"</p>
<p>"Let's get those fractures fixed up and your clothes cleaned."</p>
<p>"All right." I held out my arms and allowed Ink to heal me; he was great at that.</p>
<p>"There we go."</p>
<p>"What now?"</p>
<p>"Say something - <em>anything."</em></p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink." </p>
<p>"Dusty, you never fail to impress. Come: we've much to do and not enough time to do it."</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>Ink led me through the hallways of the compound once more, and we stopped at the entrance to the prison cells; my brother was in there. After a brief chat with the guards that were watching the entrance, Ink entered the cell block, and I followed without hesitation; why would I <em>hesitate?</em> It didn't take long to find my brother, since the guards had told Ink where he was; Ink had actually created a cell just for him in anticipation for his capture. My brother was solemn when he saw us.</p>
<p><em>"Why?"</em> My brother had been crying.</p>
<p>"Why what?" Ink grinned.</p>
<p>"Why would you hurt him like this? Why would you use his determination to make a path of no return? <em>Why would you take the one being that I loved away?"</em></p>
<p>"Papyrus, talk plainly: Dusty doesn't like rambling."</p>
<p>"I don't?" I didn't know that.</p>
<p>"You don't." Ink confirmed; that was good enough for me.</p>
<p>"What did you <em>do</em> to him?!" My brother was crying.</p>
<p>"Because I'm <em>nice,</em> I'll give you a <em>detailed </em>explanation. First, I captured him. Second, I decided to torture him. Third, I silenced his determination. Fourth, I made him lose all hope. Fifth, I started to force him to like me. Sixth, I <em>accidentally </em>tortured him too much and he ceased to feel pain - that was unexpected, to be honest. Seventh, I started to force him to <em>hate you.</em> Eighth, I started to take your old place in his mind. Ninth, I took it. Tenth, he now hates you. Eleventh, I used his determination to get him to do <em>anything</em> for me. Twelfth, I made him my right hand after he captured <em>you. </em>Is that good enough?"</p>
<p>"B-but..brother, <em>please!"</em></p>
<p>"He won't respond, Papyrus. He's <em>mine</em> now. Besides, he <em>hates</em> you. Why would he want anything to do with <em>you?"</em></p>
<p>"That <em>cannot</em> be true! Brother, tell me it is not true.."</p>
<p>"Go ahead, Dusty. Tell him the <em>truth."</em></p>
<p>"The truth?" I didn't know which truth to tell him.</p>
<p>"Tell him how you <em>truly </em>feel about him."</p>
<p>"Okay." I looked at my brother. "I hate you. Is that good enough?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Expound."</em>
</p>
<p>"All right. Papyrus, I hate you with every ounce of my being; I now realize that you never cared about me, but you were simply using me for your own benefit. I thought that my <em>brother</em> would have given a <em>little</em> care when I was being <em>tortured, </em>but I was wrong to think that; at least <em>Ink</em> wouldn't <em>use</em> me. I was naive to think that you would care; I'm <em>not</em> anymore, and I can now say <em>without a doubt</em> that you are the <em>worst</em> <em>brother ever.</em> You were <em>never</em> the best; you deserve <em>everything</em> that happens to you here, and I will give you the same treatment you gave <em>me: nothing. You're</em> <em>nothing, Papyrus. You mean nothing to me. </em>I'm sorry I even <em>know</em> you."</p>
<p>"Then why.." My brother was sobbing. "Then why are you <em>crying?"</em></p>
<p>"..." I felt my skull. I <em>was</em> crying; I didn't know why.</p>
<p>"Ink.." </p>
<p>"What is it, Papyrus?" Ink questioned. </p>
<p>"Ink, if you let my brother free from your control, I will do<em> anything</em> you ask. Just <em>please, stop</em> <em>torturing him.."</em></p>
<p>"Oh, that's <em>tempting,</em> but I'm afraid I'll have to pass up that offer. Instead, I'll just make you do anything I ask by <em>threatening </em>your brother."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Don't be so <em>naive.</em> I've spent <em>decades</em> perfecting Dusty to make him <em>exactly</em> how I want him; did you <em>really</em> think that I wouldn't <em>plan ahead?</em> Your love for your brother creates one of the <em>strongest </em>bonds I've ever<em> seen.</em> I figured early on that if I were to make one of you despise the other, I could then force the other to do what I ask <em>willingly.</em> You don't <em>want</em> your brother to kill innocents, <em>do you?"</em></p>
<p>"N-no.."</p>
<p>"Then my plan is <em>simple: you'll do it in his place."</em></p>
<p>"That is-" My brother was cut off.</p>
<p>"That's <em>exactly</em> right: it's <em>diabolical. </em>At the moment, your brother <em>would</em> kill if I asked him to; if you ever want to take his place, feel free - he's going to have his hands full with his <em>position."</em></p>
<p>"You have planned this from the start.."</p>
<p>"That's quite right! I knew from the beginning that the only one that would be capable of capturing <em>you</em> would be your own <em>brother, </em>and I <em>know</em> that you'll do <em>anything</em> to keep him safe, including <em>wiping out your resistance."</em></p>
<p>"You are a manipulator, Ink!"</p>
<p>"Dusty's called me that <em>so many times!</em> He used to act just like <em>you!</em> Of course, after I shattered his last bits of free will and became able to mold him how I wished, he became much more <em>likable.</em> Would you like to see what I've done with him? I think you'll find it quite <em>interesting."</em></p>
<p>"..." </p>
<p>"I'll show you." Ink turned to me. "Dusty?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" I wondered how I could help.</p>
<p>"Say the first thing that comes to your mind."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink!"</p>
<p>My brother fainted.</p>
<p>"Huh.." Ink didn't expect that. "Well, we'll talk to him later. Would you like to help me with a few boring work-related things?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!"</em> I loved helping Ink.</p>
<p>Ink was the best.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean capture Paps bean..</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my loyal writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23 - E'er</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had kept me for eighty years and a month. The resistance had long since crumbled, and Ink was now the undisputed ruler of the multiverse. I was called his right hand by<em> some,</em> a follower by <em>others,</em> a tyrant by <em>many,</em> and a victim by <em>more; </em>I didn't think of myself as any of these. I was Ink's <em>toy,</em> and I would stay that way as long as he needed me. Error was no longer isolated; he now received <em>many</em> visitors, and he would do his best to keep them happy - they needed it. I had also given him my Hope to make him feel a bit more comfortable. My brother was Ink's <em>left</em> hand, doing whatever Ink asked of him in fear that <em>I</em> would do it if he refused. It seemed like <em>everybody</em> was afraid of Ink - except me. My brother had regretfully taken the resistance out under Ink's orders; he said he never should have given in. The members of the resistance were all eventually inducted into the army over a course of two years, and at the moment, there was no such group - only a few single resisters. Ink's only worry would be a large-scale coup, but that would never happen with the prevention methods he had used. I still slept in Ink's room, and high ranks were still allowed to take their anger out on me; I didn't mind. I had just been woken up from my dusty nightmare, and I was ready for another beautiful day.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Ink!" I returned.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"I always <em>do!"</em></p>
<p>"We have a busy day today! Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Always ready!"</p>
<p>"Right! First, you have to come with me to an AU that's resisting and help me <em>crush them."</em></p>
<p>"Sounds <em>great!"</em></p>
<p>"Second, you have to solo an interrogation on a resister - force may be used."</p>
<p>"Got it!"</p>
<p>"Third - wait, this should be first..ah, whatever; make this first, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>"First, your daggers have been cleaned."</p>
<p>"Perfect!"</p>
<p>"Fourth, you, your brother, and I are going to do something <em>special."</em></p>
<p>"I can't wait to see what it is!"</p>
<p>"You're <em>such</em> a good Dusty!" Ink patted my skull, making me giggle. "Now, go pick up your daggers, and I'll wait for you <em>right here!"</em></p>
<p>"Right away, Ink!" </p>
<p>I wasted no time in getting up off the floor and heading out the door; Ink liked it when I was quick. Since the resistance had fallen, Ink had found out that my magic wasn't exactly something to <em>brag about;</em> he preferred my weapon capabilities, and <em>I</em> preferred using daggers. Needless to say, Ink made sure that I had a <em>lot</em> of daggers available; they needed to be cleaned on a regular basis due to how much I used them, but it worked out fine. I was also one of the few people who didn't wear a suit of armor; it was a bit hard to fight when you were heavy and your joints were hindered. I reached the weaponry section rather quickly - two minutes - and found Fell running it today; the guards took turns, and after he wasn't needed as my sitter anymore, he was simply a respected guard. We were still friends, of course; Ink encouraged me to keep any friends that I had, which meant that I <em>did.</em></p>
<p>"Hello, Dust." Fell waved.</p>
<p>"Hello!" I responded. "Nice day?"</p>
<p>"Better than usual. If there ever <em>was</em> a good day, this is <em>it.</em> Got a lot of work?"</p>
<p>"Not as much as <em>some</em> days, but I really don't mind."</p>
<p>"You're a good kid, Dust."</p>
<p>"I don't really think so, but thanks for the thought."</p>
<p>"Well, good luck today. Here are your weapons." Fell handed me a few daggers.</p>
<p>"Thanks! Good luck to you, too!"</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>As I made my way back to Ink's room, I sheathed all of my daggers in an order I had long since memorized; Ink liked everything done <em>perfectly,</em> and I wasn't one to shirk from responsibility. When I made it back to Ink's room, I found him waiting for me, just like he said he would be.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" He inquired.</p>
<p>"As I'll ever be." I replied.</p>
<p>"Then we'll be off!" Ink opened a portal to the universe we would be taking care of, and we stepped through; it looked pleasant. "The judge is leading the resisting party; take him down, but keep him alive."</p>
<p>"Of course, Ink."</p>
<p>"He's in Snowdin. You take the judge, and I'll take care of the rest."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink."</p>
<p>"Thank you!"</p>
<p>We started our route towards the Snowdin, and we found the inhabitants of the universe battle-ready; they had obviously been attacked more than once. On Ink's signal, I stepped out of our cover and unsheathed my daggers; the inhabitants attacked me immediately, but only the judge made it past Ink's defenses. He was a Papyrus; that didn't surprise me, and I was <em>more</em> than ready to do what had to be done. His magic was finely tuned to be used <em>exactly</em> how he wanted it, but I had determination on my side, and <em>that</em> was stronger. I had fought <em>thousands</em> of Papyrus judges, and this one was no different; he was no match for my experience, and within ten minutes, he was unable to stand without help. With the judge out of commission, I was able to assist Ink with the rest of the fighters after transporting the Papyrus to a cell. The universe was taken care of within half an hour, and guards began to occupy the area immediately. After another half an hour of assisting with the occupation, I returned to Ink's room to report the success; Ink didn't help with the occupation because he had something more important to do. I walked up to him.</p>
<p>"Ah, Dusty." Ink smiled. "How did it go?"</p>
<p>"Perfectly fine, Ink." I returned the smile. "The universe is under your control."</p>
<p>"That's <em>wonderful.</em> Now, you have an interrogation to get to in your room; good luck!"</p>
<p>"Thank you! Good luck to you, as well!"</p>
<p><em>"So sweet!</em> Get to it."</p>
<p>"Right away, Ink!"</p>
<p>I started my walk to my interrogation room; Ink had <em>insisted</em> that I get my own, but I didn't really need it. I accepted, though, since I would <em>never</em> go against Ink's wishes; that was ridiculous. When I reached the interrogation room, I found a prisoner alone; he was a Sans, and he looked a bit confused - he must have just woken up. I took my seat post-haste and smiled at the prisoner.</p>
<p>"Hello!" I greeted him happily.</p>
<p>"Ugh..<em>another</em> idiot." The prisoner was <em>less</em> than helpful in past interrogations. <em>"Look,</em> I'm not telling you <em>anything</em> about me! I <em>know</em> what you do! You take all my information and put it in a little <em>file</em> and in the future, you'll <em>somehow</em> use it against me! I'm <em>not</em> stupid!"</p>
<p>"I never said you were stupid.."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Others have."</em>
</p>
<p>"What? That's rude. Why would they say <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"Because I'm a <em>rebel.</em> Don't <em>you</em> care?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind <em>that! </em>Used to be one, myself!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Then why the heck did you join that <em>tyrant?"</em></p>
<p>"Um..he tortured me..like, <em>a lot."</em></p>
<p>"Huh. What's that badge you're wearing mean?"</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>this?"</em> Instead of armor, I wore a badge sewn into my jacket; it was easier. "That's just my rank; it isn't important."</p>
<p>"What about the suits of armor everybody else wears? You too low for one of those?"</p>
<p>"Inefficient for my skill set."</p>
<p>"I see. You're not like the others, <em>are</em> you?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly. If you're worried about what the information's used for, <em>don't be.</em> There's a ninety-five percent chance that it'll never be pulled off the shelf, and even if it <em>is,</em> it'll most likely be just to rearrange the files."</p>
<p>"No blackmail?"</p>
<p>"No blackmail. Honestly, it's better just to give up the information when you're asked; it skips a lot of pain."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"If you don't tell me what I ask, I'll be forced to hurt you, and I can tell that you're a smart person; I don't <em>want</em> to hurt you."</p>
<p>"Hmm..you promise that it won't be used against me?"</p>
<p>"I can't promise a <em>thing;</em> I don't rule this empire."</p>
<p>"Huh..<em>deal.</em> What do you want to know?"</p>
<p>"Have you got a nickname?"</p>
<p>"Nah."</p>
<p>"You'll probably get one along the line. Do you have any family?" I was writing everything down.</p>
<p>"A brother - Papyrus."</p>
<p>"What are your powers?"</p>
<p>"I can summon bones and fancy blasters, manipulate gravity, teleport, levitate objects, make attacks blue, and absorb magical signatures if they're on a certain frequency which I have yet to determine."</p>
<p>"That's pretty special."</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>"Can you even do that with suppressed magic?"</p>
<p>"I think so, but I can't even feel <em>your</em> frequency."</p>
<p>"Ah, I've got a deficiency; that's probably why."</p>
<p>"Ouch. Do you take good care of yourself?"</p>
<p>"As well as I <em>can;</em> thanks for the concern."</p>
<p>"I've heard some pretty scary things."</p>
<p>"You know the thing about a magic deficiency?" </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Everybody automatically thinks that you <em>can't</em> use magic, while in reality, you just can't use a <em>lot</em> of magic. They also think you're <em>weak,</em> but, well, I really <em>am."</em></p>
<p>"Well, good luck to you."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"Do you have any more questions?"</p>
<p>"Would you be interested in joining this army willingly? They're going to pose the question at <em>some</em> point - they always<em> do."</em></p>
<p>"What's the difference between willingly and <em>un</em>willingly? </p>
<p>"Well, if you join <em>willingly, </em>you get special perks, and if you <em>don't,</em> you're forced to <em>anyway."</em></p>
<p>"What did <em>you</em> pick?"</p>
<p>"I was a bit of a special case: I said <em>no</em> for a couple decades while being tortured until I finally gave in and said<em> yes.</em> I still got the perks, but they come at a price."</p>
<p>"What would you recommend?"</p>
<p>"I'd recommend just saying <em>'yes'</em> and taking the perks while you still can, but there are a <em>lot</em> of people who are happy with their choice of saying <em>'no'</em> and doing the <em>right thing.</em> It's still up for debate. Do what your soul tells you: you <em>can't</em> go wrong, then."</p>
<p>"Thanks..what's <em>your</em> name, by the way?"</p>
<p>"I'm called Dust."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait."</em>
</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p><em>"You're</em> the one who everybody thinks is a <em>tyrant?"</em></p>
<p>"I get mixed feelings. I wouldn't say that I'm a <em>tyrant,</em> but apparently a <em>lot</em> of people <em>would.</em> Feel free to think what you will about me."</p>
<p>"But..you're supposed to be this fearless fighter that doesn't give up for <em>anything,</em> and here you are, openly stating your <em>weaknesses?"</em></p>
<p>"I guess I'm kinda weird.."</p>
<p>"Sorry..but..<em>you?"</em></p>
<p>"Me."</p>
<p><em>"Wow."</em> The prisoner took a breath.</p>
<p>"I have one more question, if you don't mind after..<em>that."</em></p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>"What are..<em>your</em> weaknesses?"</p>
<p>"You said this wouldn't be used against me."</p>
<p>"I said it <em>probably</em> wouldn't. If you just <em>tell me,</em> I <em>won't</em> hurt you."</p>
<p>"I can't tell you that."</p>
<p><em>"Please,</em> don't make me hurt you." I unsheathed a dagger. </p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> telling!"</p>
<p>"I don't <em>want</em> to hurt you.." I was tearing up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I <em>can't."</em></p>
<p>"D-do you just not <em>know?</em> I can write that down!"</p>
<p>"I <em>do </em>know..I just don't want to tell you."</p>
<p>"This is your last chance. <em>Please,</em> just tell me."</p>
<p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p>
<p>"Fine..p-pick a number, from one to five."</p>
<p>"What is <em>that</em> supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Just pick it.."</p>
<p>"Fine. Five."</p>
<p>"I'm <em>so</em> sorry.." I stood.</p>
<p>"No matter <em>how</em> much you hurt me, I will <em>not</em> give in!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that I think you will." </p>
<p>After this, I grabbed the prisoner and pinned him on the ground; he couldn't move. He made a mistake in picking the highest number; I would have to use one of my strongest attacks. I checked the tip of my dagger to make sure that it was sharp enough before forcing his soul out of his body; Ink had taught me how to do that. After another apology, I touched his soul with the end of the dagger, making sure not to touch anything that was important; his screams weren't as loud as some of <em>mine,</em> but they were loud enough. After a minute of careful torture, I lifted my dagger from the victim and returned him to his seat; he was in obvious agony from his persisting screams. I kept up my expression by crying the entire time and constantly apologizing. Ten minutes later, the prisoner reduced his volume to a loud sob, and that was my cue to pose the question again.</p>
<p>"I don't want to do that again.." I wiped some tears away. "What are your weaknesses?"</p>
<p>"I-I.." The prisoner was shivering. "O-okay..f-f-fine..m-my weaknesses a-a-are m-my s-soul and m-magic h-hindering at-attacks.."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Wh-what d-did you d-<em>do?"</em></p>
<p>"I didn't hit anything important. Your soul just looks like a lot of <em>others</em> now. The pain will go away eventually, but just remember it next time you're asked a question. That's the end of your interrogation; I hope it was a learning experience." </p>
<p>At this, I stood and knocked on the door of the interrogation room. A guard answered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Dust?" The guard was a friend.</p>
<p>"Have him taken back to his cell, and be careful with him: his soul isn't what it used to be." I always used that line to let guards know of what transpired. Some people were even beginning to call me the <em>'Soul Carver'</em> for what I did.</p>
<p>"I understand. Have a good day, Dust."</p>
<p>"You, too."</p>
<p>I then started walking back to Ink's room, where he and my brother were waiting. Although my brother was an associate, we would <em>never</em> recover our <em>'bond.'</em> After what <em>he</em> had done, I wouldn't <em>think</em> of <em>ever</em> even <em>trying;</em> he wasn't worth it. Now, he just focused on his work; that was best for <em>all</em> parties. Ink seemed happy, which was good.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dusty!" Ink grinned. "How did the interrogation go?"</p>
<p>"A complete success." I answered.</p>
<p>"Dusty, you never fail to amaze me." Ink patted my skull, making me laugh. "All right, we have a special job today."</p>
<p>"I'd <em>love</em> to hear what it is!"</p>
<p>"You're so <em>sweet!</em> I'm going to be giving a speech in an AU today, and you two have to <em>be there.</em> Can you do it?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course,</em> Ink!"</p>
<p>"It is possible.." My brother was never really <em>happy</em> anymore; it was weird.</p>
<p><em>"Great!" </em>Ink was happy. "Well, let's go!"</p>
<p>Ink soon opened a portal to a universe, and our trio walked into it. The universe seemed to be a recently conquered one, since the inhabitants weren't exactly<em> thrilled</em> that the guards were there; they would get used to it eventually. Ink always liked to give speeches on a stage, which was good, because there <em>was</em> one. The inhabitants were gathered in front of the stage - mostly by force - to hear Ink's wonderful speech; I really enjoyed hearing him talk. As for my brother and me, we would double as protection for Ink; he wouldn't be harmed on <em>our</em> watch. As soon as the last inhabitant was forced into the gathering, Ink was ready to begin.</p>
<p>"Good morning, newly acquired subjects!" Ink liked to use that line. "It's <em>great</em> to meet you all. You know, not <em>every</em> AU gets <em>this</em> opportunity - only the unruly ones. Some of you have been wondering where your Sans is; well, he's been forced into my army, and I think <em>that's</em> the best place for him. This is a strong AU; I admire that. However, you <em>must</em> learn <em>obedience,</em> and I think that the best way to <em>teach</em> you..is <em>example. </em>I will be leaving my right hand here for a few days, and <em>in</em> those few days, I want you to develop a healthy <em>relationship </em>with him. Invite him over to your house for tea or something, seriously, <em>I don't care.</em> As long as you're <em>obedient, </em>he <em>won't </em>hurt you in the <em>slightest.</em> If you <em>aren't..he'll make you wish you had never been born. </em>Now, some of you may not believe that; I understand <em>completely.</em> You don't think anyone can hurt you more than you already <em>have been.</em> Well, I think a demonstration is in order. One of your <em>friends</em> has been acting up a bit <em>too much;</em> this is her." </p>
<p>Ink gestured to an Undyne who was resisting a couple guards as she was brought onto the stage.</p>
<p>"Take careful note." Ink chuckled. <em>"Dusty?"</em></p>
<p>"Yes?" I was ready to serve.</p>
<p>"Give her your level five."</p>
<p>"Of course, Ink."</p>
<p>I unsheathed a dagger as I approached the Undyne; she was moving too much for a proper job, but I could fix that. As soon as she wrenched free from the guards' grasp, I grabbed her arm and sent her flying into the floor; that would keep her down for at <em>least</em> a minute. As she was immobilized, I brought her soul out and readied my dagger; her screaming was proof enough to the crowd that Ink <em>wasn't</em> joking. I believed that I had done this to over five thousand souls, including my own; Ink had decided that I should have a signature move, and I wasn't one to disappoint. I spent two years perfecting the technique and gaining the steadiest hand I could manage; by the end of it, I had created an attack that would last even through a <em>reset.</em> Ink <em>loved</em> it, and that was good enough for me. He often made me use it when conquering universes; once the inhabitants had seen what it could do to someone, they never made any more trouble. When I had finished my work, the Undyne was left screaming on the floor; Ink seemed to enjoy it. After this, I spent a few days in the universe, but the inhabitants made no trouble at all; their Undyne even suggested that they try <em>harder</em> to follow the rules.</p>
<p>It was another beautiful day.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean..um..make ows.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my unkind writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24 - Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been Ink's toy for ninety-four years and two months. My brother was trying to rekindle our relationship, at least to the point where I would actually <em>talk</em> to him without Ink having to <em>order</em> me to. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but I knew the one person who <em>would be: </em>Ink. Ink always looked out for me and gave me the best advice, and I <em>knew</em> that he would know <em>exactly</em> how to handle my problem. As for other things, the name <em>"Soul Carver"</em> had been becoming somewhat of a calling card; Ink seemed to like it, and he even made it an official title! Ink said that I would be doing a special job today; I couldn't wait to find out what it was! When I woke up, I found Ink smiling; today looked to be a good day.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Ink!" I returned. </p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"Hmm..you look like you have something on your mind.."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"My brother..he's been trying to talk to me. He makes it seem like he really <em>cares..</em>I don't know what to do.."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't think it's worth it. Tell him to leave you alone until he stops."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Ink."</p>
<p>"Of course! I can't have my little Soul Carver <em>confused,</em> now <em>can</em> I?" Ink patted my skull; I knew that he was right. "Now, would you like to know what you'll be doing today?"</p>
<p>"I'd <em>love </em>to!"</p>
<p>"You're going to help train a few guards!"</p>
<p>"That sounds fun!"</p>
<p>"It <em>does!</em> You know what to do, right?"</p>
<p>"Of <em>course!"</em></p>
<p>"You're <em>such</em> a good little Dusty!"</p>
<p>"When do I start?" </p>
<p>"In an hour, but I want you in the waiting room with the students until then; if you need any help or have any questions, just ask the trainer!"</p>
<p>"Okay! What are <em>you</em> going to be doing? If it isn't too much trouble, of course."</p>
<p>"Wonderful question! I'm going to have a little <em>talk</em> with your brother about your problem; I'm sure that he'll leave you alone after that."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink!"</p>
<p>"Thank you! Now, you don't want to be late for the training!"</p>
<p>"Okay, Ink! Bye!" I waved as I made my way to the door.</p>
<p>"Good bye!" Ink returned the wave.</p>
<p>I began to make my way to the training section of the compound. I had been there <em>many</em> times before with Ink; he liked using me as a dummy, but I didn't mind - why would I <em>ever </em>mind? On my way there, I passed my brother in the hallway; I managed to ignore him successfully, though. I didn't understand why he kept trying to talk with me; didn't he understand that I wouldn't fall for his tricks again? Maybe he was just too thickskulled to realize. That frown he wore would have melted my soul in the past; now, it did <em>nothing.</em> When I reached the training section, I noticed that the swapped Sans and Dream were training the new guards today; they were good friends. I took my seat in the waiting room next to a few students; I knew why Ink wanted me to help today: there were <em>many</em> more students than usual, and <em>three</em> instructors could do more work than <em>two.</em> I listened to a few conversations as I waited; one of them was right across from me, and it was undoubtedly the most memorable. One guard was being sent through the routine once more due to improper conduct, and he was telling a new guard about mostly <em>everything.</em> </p>
<p>"Now, these three are the most important out of <em>all</em> of them." The older guard held up a picture.</p>
<p>"I recognize <em>one</em> of them..the one that <em>changed</em> me.." The newer guard still hadn't recovered mentally.</p>
<p>"The one that changed you would be called <em>Ink.</em> He's the leader of this empire, and he's <em>not</em> one to mess with. Do you know the extent to which he changed you?"</p>
<p>"He told me..is it <em>true?"</em></p>
<p>"Unfortunately, <em>yes.</em> You have to obey every order given to you, or you risk losing your brother."</p>
<p>"What happens if you <em>do?</em> D-do you still have to follow orders?"</p>
<p>"He'll find some <em>other</em> way to control you.."</p>
<p>"Oh.."</p>
<p>"His main attacks are paint-based, but he can also use his large brush as a weapon. If you ever see red paint,<em> don't touch it -</em> it burns worse than anything else."</p>
<p>"Who's <em>this?" </em>The newer guard pointed to the picture.</p>
<p>"That would be Ink's left hand, Papyrus; he has a nickname, but few use it. He used to lead the resistance against Ink until he was captured by his brother and forced to join. He does a lot of the dirty work for Ink..if only to keep his brother from doing it."</p>
<p>"Why would his own <em>brother</em> capture him?"</p>
<p>"Dust - an unfortunate soul. This is him: Ink's right hand." The older guard pointed to a different part of the picture. "If you ever see him, it's safe to say hello - just <em>don't</em> bring up his brother."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I don't really know. I've only been here for a decade or so; in <em>all</em> the time I've been here, I've <em>never</em> figured out why he <em>hates</em> his brother <em>so much.</em> There are rumors that Ink brainwashed him, and they're honestly believable; I couldn't tell you past that. Dust is probably the one you have to look out for the <em>most;</em> if you ever get him angry, <em>run."</em></p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"They call him the Soul Carver for a <em>reason."</em></p>
<p>"The <em>what?!" </em></p>
<p>"The Soul Carver. Either by Ink's orders, someone making him <em>angry,</em> or his work, he has done <em>this</em> to <em>thousands</em> of souls." The older guard pulled his soul out; I had touched it.</p>
<p>"B-but..how are you still <em>alive?!"</em></p>
<p>"Nobody knows. The pain never fully goes away, either. It's a permanent reminder of your disobedience, and not even a <em>reset</em> can take it away."</p>
<p>"How did he..how <em>could</em> he.."</p>
<p>"Rumors say he practiced on <em>himself."</em></p>
<p>"Why would he <em>do</em> that to people?!"</p>
<p>"He's insane. What else needs to be said?"</p>
<p>"That isn't good enough! I <em>need</em> to know!"</p>
<p>"Look, I think the instructors today know why; ask <em>them, </em>but I have <em>no</em> <em>desire</em> to know about that..that..<em>that murderer."</em></p>
<p>"Why are you guys talking about <em>murderers?" </em>The swapped Sans walked up.</p>
<p>"You know why Dust is <em>Dust,</em> right?" The older guard wondered. </p>
<p>"Well, <em>I do,</em> but it's not exactly the <em>happiest</em> fairytale.." </p>
<p>"This kid wants to know why."</p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> a <em>kid!"</em> The newer guard crossed his arms. "Why, though?"</p>
<p>"Well, we have some time before the lesson starts." The swapped Sans took a seat. "Dust used to be one of the first people to oppose Ink; he knew Ink was evil before even <em>I</em> did!Everybody thought he was dead for <em>good</em> after Ink executed him and his friends, but his universe went through a reset, and he was brought back. Before Ink could take over, he managed to escape his universe with his brother and joined the resistance to fight back. His first mission was an attempt to capture Error..but he didn't make it. When Ink found out that he was <em>alive,</em> he decided to make him his own personal<em> plaything, </em>and he tortured Dust every..<em>every day.</em> After decades of torture, Dust simply couldn't take it anymore; he started to lose his mind. At that point, he started to develop somewhat of a disease - I think humans call it Stockholm syndrome - that made him actually grow <em>attached</em> to Ink. Ink used it to his advantage, and he tried to replace Dust's brother's place in Dust's mind. After a while, <em>he did it.</em> He forced Dust to grow a hatred for his brother, and once that was settled, he made Dust <em>capture </em>his brother; everything fell into place after that. Papyrus keeps his brother out of harm's way, and Dust keeps <em>Papyrus</em> under Ink's control.."</p>
<p>"But.." The newer guard couldn't believe it. "Doesn't Papyrus <em>love</em> his brother?"</p>
<p>"We're not allowed to speak about it while Dust is near.."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"He's been listening." The swapped Sans looked over to me; I waved.</p>
<p>"Wait, he's been there the <em>entire time?!"</em></p>
<p>"I get to help train today." I smiled.</p>
<p>"That's good news." The swapped Sans stated. </p>
<p>"Wait.." The older guard hummed. "If you've been listening..<em>did </em>you do it to yourself?"</p>
<p>"Yep." I pulled out my soul for the others to see.</p>
<p>"Ouch..why'd you do <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"It doesn't hurt.."</p>
<p>"It <em>doesn't?"</em></p>
<p>"He can't feel pain - side effect of torture." The swapped Sans explained.</p>
<p>"Oh.."</p>
<p>"Well, it's time to begin the lesson; you know what to do, right, Dust?"</p>
<p>"I've been through it about two hundred times.." I reminded.</p>
<p>"Wait, you took this course <em>two hundred times?!"</em> The older guard was shocked.</p>
<p>"No, that's <em>silly!"</em> I laughed. "I was the <em>dummy</em> two hundred times!"</p>
<p>"When you say <em>decades</em> of torture, you <em>mean it,</em> don't you?"</p>
<p>"Afraid so." The swapped Sans confirmed. "Let's get going."</p>
<p>After this, the students and instructors entered the main training area, and the training was ready to begin. The swapped Sans and Dream demonstrated the attacks, while <em>I</em> ensured that the students were performing correctly; it was a good teaching strategy. The main attacks were finished within three hours, and by the end of it, every student was efficient enough in every one. Secondary attacks were covered next, and they were some of the hardest, due to being used <em>while</em> main attacks were already in motion; students sometimes took <em>three</em> training sessions to master them. After four more hours, they were finished. This was a basic training session, which meant that unique attacks were not covered. It was time for questions now, and the students would certainly have <em>those</em> after all the effort they put into their attacks; they seemed invested enough.</p>
<p>"If two attacks were to collide, would it be proper to summon another to prevent peripheral injury?" A student inquired.</p>
<p>"If it's powerful enough, it would be wise." Dream confirmed.</p>
<p>"What if you're in an area with suppressed magic?" Another asked.</p>
<p>"That is covered in a different lesson." The swapped Sans enlightened.</p>
<p>"How many lessons <em>are</em> there?" A student was bored.</p>
<p>"As many as you make it." I replied. "Act like <em>that</em> every lesson, and you <em>might </em>end up doing a <em>hundred."</em></p>
<p>"What would happen if I insulted you?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"What about your brother?"</p>
<p>"Still nothing."</p>
<p>"You're a weirdo."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am."</p>
<p>"Your brother's an idiot."</p>
<p>"You don't know <em>how</em> much I agree."</p>
<p>"Is it too much to ask to be suspended?"</p>
<p>"We don't suspend students, but if you'd <em>like,</em> I could give you something to cry about <em>instead."</em></p>
<p>"What are you gonna do, take my candy bar?"</p>
<p>"No, but if you keep pushing, you'll find out."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should just stay quiet." The swapped Sans suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't <em>like</em> your stupid regime!" The student was dead set on getting into trouble. "I want to go <em>home!</em> I want to be left <em>alone!"</em></p>
<p>"Please, just be silent!" Dream requested.</p>
<p>"I don't <em>care</em> about <em>any</em> of you or your <em>idiotic leader!"</em></p>
<p>"Oh, no.." The entire room knew that he had made a <em>big</em> mistake.</p>
<p>"If you value your life,<em> run!"</em> Someone shouted.</p>
<p>"Why <em>should</em> I?" The student didn't know what he had just gotten into; I pinned him in an instant. "Hey! Let me up! Get off!"</p>
<p><em>"Nobody talks about Ink like that." </em>I unsheathed a dagger. </p>
<p>"W-wait! I-I was just <em>joking!</em> Ink's <em>great!"</em></p>
<p><em>"That's</em> what you'll be saying for a <em>long</em> time." </p>
<p>"P-<em>please, don't!"</em></p>
<p>I started my work, and the entire room knew that it wouldn't be pleasant. The student begged for mercy, but he received <em>none;</em> I <em>never</em> gave mercy. Ink said that mercy was only to be used when you knew you couldn't win a fight with someone; I could win in a fight with this student, and he <em>knew</em> it. After a minute, I left the student on the floor, screaming in pain; he wouldn't speak of Ink like that again. The training session ended soon after that, and I returned to Ink's room to find out what he had done. When I got there, I noticed a bit of red paint where it hadn't been before; it was mixed with blood, unsurprisingly. Ink was smiling, and I returned the happy expression by habit.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dust!" Ink giggled. "Did the training go well?"</p>
<p>"Yep." I answered. "Only one <em>large </em>offense, but it won't be happening again."</p>
<p>"You took care of it, I assume?"</p>
<p>"I always <em>do."</em></p>
<p>"You're <em>such</em> a good Dusty!" Ink patted my skull; I loved that.</p>
<p>"What did <em>you</em> do today?"</p>
<p>"Just that <em>talk</em> with your brother. I don't think he'll be bothering you again."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Ink."</p>
<p>"I know! Now, I have a bit of <em>work</em> to do; would you like to <em>help?"</em></p>
<p>"I'd <em>love</em> to." I unsheathed a dagger.</p>
<p>~~~chapter end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean isn't very nice right now..</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my crazy writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25 - Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day exactly <em>one hundred years</em> after my capture; much had changed since then. Ink claimed that he had something <em>special</em> for me, but I didn't really <em>need</em> it; of course, if Ink wanted it to be done, I wouldn't get in his way. My brother still tried to get me to talk to him, despite the injuries he had received in doing so; he really <em>was</em> an idiot. As time went on, the amount of souls that I had touched grew to over ten thousand, and the number increased every day. I supposed that people were scared of me, but I wouldn't stop unless Ink told me to; Ink actually <em>liked</em> it, and I <em>wasn't</em> going to stop if he <em>liked</em> it. I had even touched the soul of my brother, but he still insisted on trying to talk to me; I didn't understand. The day started out as a bright morning, and it was hardly evident that a century had passed. I met Ink with a bright smile to start the <em>new</em> century; it would no doubt be even <em>better</em> than the last.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Dusty!" Ink greeted. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Ink!" I returned happily.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"How could I <em>not?"</em></p>
<p>"Do you know what <em>today</em> is?"</p>
<p>"A bright new century under your rule?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Dusty, you are just the <em>sweetest </em>thing!" Ink patted my skull. "It <em>also</em> happens to be your <em>anniversary!"</em></p>
<p>"You know, we don't <em>have</em> to celebrate <em>me.</em> We could celebrate <em>you</em> instead. You're <em>much </em>more deserving than <em>I</em> am."</p>
<p>"Dusty, you make me feel like I'm on top of the <em>world!</em> We really<em> should</em> celebrate your anniversary, though."</p>
<p>"If you insist. You're the best, Ink."</p>
<p>"Thank you! Now, come on! No work today!"</p>
<p>At this, Ink picked me up off the ground and made me stand; that was quick. Before I could process what was happening, Ink had tied a rope around my wrist and started dragging me down a hallway; he seemed excited. Ink led me to the place where large trainings occurred; it also happened to be the place where I got my rank. Ink untied me next to the stage and told me to wait as he addressed the crowd. Ink looked so happy today; I was happy for him. Pretty soon, Ink began his speech; I could have listened to him talk for <em>hours. </em></p>
<p>"Good morning, everyone!" Ink grinned. "As some of you know, today is a <em>very</em> special day! Exactly one hundred years ago, a prisoner was taken. I made him my personal toy - and I honestly tortured the <em>heck</em> out of him, but that isn't important right now - before making him my right hand! Some of you know him as 'that guy that passes me every day in the hall,' others think he's somewhat of a bully, more think of him as a friend, and a <em>lot</em> of you know him as the <em>Soul Carver,</em> but <em>everybody </em>knows his name! Please welcome <em>Dusty!"</em></p>
<p>I walked up to the stage and met Ink in the center of it. I wasn't much for theatrics - that was Ink's department - but I <em>did</em> give a small wave.</p>
<p>"Now, Dusty?" Ink turned to me.</p>
<p>"Yes?" I wondered if he had something for me to do.</p>
<p>"Are you happy?"</p>
<p>"I'd be happy <em>anywhere</em> if you wanted me to be!"</p>
<p>"I mean it. Are you <em>honestly </em>happy?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yes!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Great! In <em>that</em> case, when was the last time you ate cake?"</p>
<p>"Um..before I was executed.."</p>
<p>"Do you realize that was over a <em>century</em> ago?"</p>
<p>"I hadn't really thought about it.."</p>
<p>"Dusty. Eat this." Ink handed me a plate with cake on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Whenever you're ready. Let's get some tables out."</p>
<p>Before long, everybody had cake and a seat; that was impressive, but Ink <em>was</em> the best. I wouldn't have put it past him to manage it. Surprisingly, cake tasted <em>much</em> better after an extended period of time without it. I was seated at a table with some of my closest friends, and they were glad that I was happy.</p>
<p>"Wait, you <em>seriously</em> haven't had <em>cake</em> in over a <em>hundred</em> years?" Fell couldn't believe it. "That's <em>insane!"</em></p>
<p>"Well, <em>I'm</em> insane, too." I pointed out.</p>
<p>"I forgot what the sun looked like.." Error had been let out of his cell for the first time since he was captured - other than escape attempts. "It's so pretty.." </p>
<p>"Error, would you be interested in joining my army?" Ink inquired.</p>
<p>"Do you realize that that's the first <em>and</em> last thing you've ever said to me, now?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>first?"</em> Dream didn't understand.</p>
<p>"I originally created him to be a supersoldier, but he turned out better as a corruption destroyer." Ink shrugged. <em>"Not to mention he turned me down."</em></p>
<p>"I am a peaceful skeleton..for the <em>most </em>part." Error didn't enjoy fighting, but he would if he had to.</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Rot in your cell for another <em>century,</em> see who cares."</p>
<p>"You mean you'll let me out <em>again</em> in a <em>century?"</em></p>
<p>"You're Dusty's friend."</p>
<p>"I never knew you were capable of 6b 69 6e 64 6e 65 73 73."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up."</p>
<p>"What..did he say?" The swapped Sans had no clue.</p>
<p>"I'm fluent in code." Error enlightened. "Ink is, too."</p>
<p>"Ooh, can you say something cool in code?" </p>
<p>"Which code shall I use and what shall I say?"</p>
<p>"Umm..say <em>'banana'</em> in..base64?"</p>
<p>"QmFuYW5h."</p>
<p>"Congratulations, you're a nerd." Ink sighed.</p>
<p>"Being a nerd is fun!" The swapped Sans giggled.</p>
<p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?" I noticed that my brother had walked up behind me.</p>
<p>"Brother..I <em>know</em> you do not care for me, but <em>please,</em> accept this." My brother handed me a wrapped gift. "I will go now.."</p>
<p>"Huh.." I didn't know what to feel when I held it; I looked to Ink.</p>
<p>"Ah, it's probably a hateful prank." Ink stated. "Here, I'll open it later, and if I think you'll like it, I'll let you have it, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay." I gave Ink the box. "You're the best, Ink!"</p>
<p>"Ink, you're the most 73 61 64 69 73 74 69 63 20 6d 61 6e 69 70 75 6c 61 74 6f 72 I've ever <em>seen." </em>Error didn't seem very happy.</p>
<p>"Truer words have never been spoken." Ink chuckled. </p>
<p>"What did he say?" Dream wanted to know.</p>
<p>"Nothing important." Error responded.</p>
<p>"So, I bet you didn't expect <em>this</em> when you were captured." Fell changed the subject.</p>
<p>"It was unexpected." I admitted.</p>
<p>"Brother, something important has come up." My brother showed up <em>once again.</em></p>
<p>"Don't you know when to <em>quit?"</em> Ink was tired of my brother's antics.</p>
<p>"It is a plot to overthrow Ink, and it is dangerously close to succeeding if we do not move <em>now."</em></p>
<p>"Oh, <em>fine.</em> Go with him, Dusty. If you're not back within the hour, I'm <em>going</em> to come looking for you."</p>
<p>"Okay, Ink." I left my seat.</p>
<p>My brother then led me through the halls of the compound; after a minute, I was wondering where we were going.</p>
<p>"Where <em>is</em> this <em>so-called plot?" </em>I saw nothing.</p>
<p>"It should be right in this room." My brother stopped in front of a door. </p>
<p>"All right. I'll go first."</p>
<p>"As you wish." My brother gestured toward the door.</p>
<p>I opened the door and entered the room; it was pitch black. As I reached for the lightswitch, my arm was grabbed and I was instantly restrained; that wasn't good. As soon as I was strapped into a chair and immobile, my brother flicked the lightswitch, entered the room, and shut the door before locking it. I was surrounded by guards.</p>
<p>"What <em>is</em> this?!" I couldn't escape my restraints. <em>"Papyrus,</em> I should have<em> known</em> that <em>you</em> would betray Ink!"</p>
<p>"We have one hour." My brother stated.</p>
<p>"That's not enough time!" I recognized Classic Sans's voice.</p>
<p>"We'll just have to make do." The Outertale Sans's voice was there, too; was the resistance still in operation?</p>
<p>"I hope this works.." My brother had a desperate tone in his voice. "Brother, stop struggling; you will only waste your energy. These restraints are some of the strongest in the entire <em>multiverse, </em>and you will <em>not</em> escape."</p>
<p>"You're a <em>traitor,</em> Papyrus!" I growled.</p>
<p>"Please, brother. Just stay still."</p>
<p>"We're ready." Classic Sans said.</p>
<p>"Activate." </p>
<p><em>"Let me go! Let..</em>l-let me.." I struggled once more before a relaxing feeling came over me; I went unconscious.</p>
<p>So many images flashed through my mind; I saw every event of my <em>life.</em> The <em>resets,</em> the <em>killing,</em> and even my <em>isolation</em> were <em>all</em> there! I saw Nightmare, Killer, Horror, Error, and Cross as they were before the execution! I saw the execution..again. I saw them fall <em>again.</em> I saw Ink's torture once more; every day was like a bad dream. With all the events dashing through my mind, I saw <em>one</em> character that popped up time and time again: <em>Papyrus.</em> He was there for me when I was killing everyone over and over. He was there for me when I was isolated. He was there for me when I needed him the most..he was <em>there for me.</em> <em>What had I done?!</em> I<em> replaced</em> him! How could I <em>do</em> such a thing?! I replaced my own <em>brother </em>with..<em>Ink.</em> How could I <em>ever</em> care for <em>him?</em> He had done nothing but kill my family and tear it apart at the seams; he had tricked me, but I wouldn't be tricked again. I wouldn't make the same mistake <em>twice.</em> I would <em>stop him once and for all,</em> and I didn't care <em>how </em>many soldiers I had to fight to do it. When I started to regain my consciousness, I realized why my brother had brought me to that place: he was trying to <em>save me.</em> I treated him worse than <em>anyone</em> else, and he <em>still</em> cared!</p>
<p>"Brother?" Papyrus noticed that I was awake, and <em>I</em> noticed that I wasn't restrained anymore; I instantly lept towards him and burst into tears.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. <em>"I'm so sorry!</em> I'll never do that to you <em>again, </em>Paps..I'm so..<em>so sorry.."</em></p>
<p>"It is all right, brother." Papyrus held me close. "Everything is all right, now."</p>
<p>"P-Paps?"</p>
<p>"Yes, brother?"</p>
<p>"I think..we should pay someone a <em>visit." </em>I wiped my tears.</p>
<p>"You were always one for action."</p>
<p>"We've been waiting to do <em>that</em> for <em>decades."</em> Classic Sans smiled. "I say we remove our little <em>'problem'</em> from the throne."</p>
<p>"Sounds good to <em>me!"</em> I smirked.</p>
<p>"It is settled, then." Papyrus smiled. "Ink falls today."</p>
<p>"Been waiting for that for a <em>long</em> time." Outer summoned a bone.</p>
<p>"Should we use stealth?" Starstruck wondered.</p>
<p>"I have a plan, if it's all right." I stated.</p>
<p>"Of <em>course,</em> brother!" Paps was happy.</p>
<p>I stated my plan quickly, and the others found it to be appropriate; with only ten minutes of preparation, we were ready. Papyrus accompanied me back to the celebration, but I couldn't go without saying something.</p>
<p>"Paps.." I looked to him.</p>
<p>"Yes, brother?" Papyrus asked. </p>
<p>"I was..really <em>horrible</em> to you..I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"Brother, it <em>was not </em>you. Ink was controlling your determination."</p>
<p>"Paps, it started <em>before</em> that..I said it when I had a <em>choice."</em></p>
<p>"Brother, I forgave you <em>long </em>ago."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Paps."  </p>
<p>"I am the Great Papyrus!"</p>
<p>"It's been forever since I've heard you say that..say, whatever happened to <em>Chara?"</em></p>
<p>"I have no clue." Paps shrugged.</p>
<p>"Huh..well, we're almost there..I'm sorry in advance for what I'll have to say in here.."</p>
<p>"It is for a good cause, brother. If we do not convince <em>Ink,</em> we will <em>not </em>make it."</p>
<p>"I know.." I stopped in front of the exit. "Good luck, bro."</p>
<p>"Good luck, brother."</p>
<p>We walked into the celebration area, noticing our cohorts in their places - <em>perfect.</em> I took my seat once more next to Ink at the table, and my brother came behind me.</p>
<p>"Took you long enough." Ink commented. </p>
<p>"They gave us the runaround, but it wasn't difficult." I explained. "Just <em>one</em> thing."</p>
<p>"What's <em>that?"</em></p>
<p>"He won't stop <em>following me."</em></p>
<p>"Papyrus, get out of here."</p>
<p>"I dropped my hat." Papyrus excused.</p>
<p>"You don't even <em>have</em> a hat."</p>
<p>"Oh, in that case, you dropped a paintbrush." </p>
<p>"Wait, I<em> did?"  </em>Ink looked under the table, and <em>that</em> was our cue. </p>
<p>"It's not nice to play with people's <em>minds,</em> Ink." I relieved the artist of his brushes and grabbed him with Papyrus.</p>
<p><em>"I like this!"</em> Error chuckled, stood from his seat, and helped us.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>no!"</em> Fell was legally supposed to protect Ink, just as all the <em>other</em> guards were. "It's time for my <em>legally required break."</em></p>
<p>"What in the <em>world?!"</em> Ink tried to escape our grasp, but our cohorts were ready to help. <em>"Somebody do their job!"</em></p>
<p>"I've never taken a break, but I'm willing to <em>start." </em>The swapped Sans giggled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, somebody'll help you, Ink." Dream assured. "It just won't be <em>us."</em></p>
<p><em>"You're</em> <em>all traitors!"</em> Ink was handcuffed, and not a <em>single</em> guard helped him - not even a <em>high rank;</em> he should have treated them better. </p>
<p>"Guilty as charged." I responded. "And <em>you're</em> under arrest."</p>
<p>"This isn't<em> fair!"</em></p>
<p>"You think it was <em>fair</em> when you made me your <em>slave?!"</em></p>
<p>"Well.." Ink chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>"That's <em>enough,</em> Ink." Paps knocked the artist out, and a resounding cheer flooded the air.</p>
<p>"What are we supposed to do when he wakes up?" Fell wasn't sure. "We'll just be under his control again.."</p>
<p>"How so?" Error inquired.</p>
<p>"He changed the code of every low rank.." The swapped Sans was uneasy. "Papy's been struggling with it for a <em>century.."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Code?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Error..you can change code." I looked to him.</p>
<p>"That I can." Error knew what I was thinking.</p>
<p><em>"Form a line."</em> I smiled.</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks, Ink was knocked unconscious <em>many</em> times while Error reverted the code of the low ranks; there were <em>thousands,</em> but he managed to do it. It was decided that Ink would be locked up for the rest of <em>eternity. </em>As for me, I gave a personal apology to those whose souls I had touched, including my brother; that was a <em>mistake.</em> In order to make up for it, I would see to it that <em>all </em>the universes would be completely freed of occupation, and I would <em>never</em> use my technique on <em>anyone</em> ever again. It took twenty years to finish the job, and by the time <em>every</em> universe was safe, I was <em>tired out.</em> I couldn't stop, though; there was one thing left do to: <em>make a new Last Hope.</em> When it was finished, Error, Paps, and I - along with Chara, who had somehow reappeared - gathered in the living room of Nightmare's old house and hoped for the best.</p>
<p>"You <em>still</em> haven't told us where you were." Error reminded.</p>
<p>"It's none of your business." Chara rebuked.</p>
<p>"Let's just begin." I put the dust in its place. </p>
<p>"I'm ready." Error was going to be our power source.</p>
<p>"If the strain is too much, just let us know."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"Right. Here we go!"</p>
<p>Last Hope started its work immediately, and the dust was converted into bodies and souls for our family. The room was soon shrouded in light; that was a good sign. When the light passed, four familiar figures stood before us.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Nightmare looked around.</p>
<p>"Didn't we just <em>die</em> or somethin'?" Killer noticed us. "Hiya, Dusty!"</p>
<p>I said nothing, simply running up to my family and giving them a hug as the tears flowed from my eyesockets.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Horror was a bit taken back by that. "Well, we love ya, too, Dusty."</p>
<p>"Wh-why are you c-crying?" Cross questioned. </p>
<p>"He's been through a lot." Paps joined the hug, soon followed by Error.</p>
<p>"How much is..<em>a lot?" </em>Nightmare was worried.</p>
<p>"You were d-dead for over a century.." I sobbed.</p>
<p><em>"What?!"</em> They were in shock.</p>
<p>"C-can we just stay like this?" I didn't want to let go.</p>
<p>"Sure, Dust." Nightmare knew that I was in a serious state. "We can stay like this as long as you want."</p>
<p>"I love you, brother." Papyrus hugged tighter.</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Paps." I felt comforted. </p>
<p>Everything would be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sticks and stones will break my bones</p>
<p>Ink can always hurt me</p>
<p>But I hold my brother near</p>
<p>I know he won't e'er desert me.</p>
<p>~~~story end woot~~~</p>
<p>Dust bean happy for once YA YEET!</p>
<p>I honestly wanted to cry while writing parts of this..</p>
<p>Congratulations to those of you who decoded Error's hexadecimal! ;)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my finalizing writing!</p>
<p>Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>